La vengeance avait le goût de tes lèvres
by Dreamhavre
Summary: Après guerre T7 non compris. Entre Amour et Haine, Folie et Rationalisme, Candeur et Jalousie, des passions qui obsèdent, qui étouffent, qui déchirent et qui font perdre le sens des réalités à ceux qui sont les héros de guerre: HP, DM, HG, RW, LL, PP.
1. Le Survivant est perturbé du bulbe

**Avant propos, Note de l'auteur:**

**Attention!** _Cette fiction parle entre autre de relations amoureuses entre garçon (yaoï) entre fille (yuri) et hétéro. Je la déconseille donc à toutes personnes homophobes et hétéro phobes... Amis, vous voilà prévenus._

**Bêta lectrice: **_**Yay**, merci encore, ma belle... (_si vous trouvez des fautes d'ortographe, s'adresser à elle ")

Cette fiction ne prend pas en compte le tome 7. C'est un après guerre se passant à Poudlard, principalement accé sur les romances, qu'elles qu'elles soient.

Evidemment, je le répète, **chaque personnage ou lieu est la propriété de Madame J.K. Rowling** (fallait-il vraiment le rapeler?), seul **le scénario est à moi** (Mouhahahaha). Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques, tant qu'elles sont constructives... Et j'espère que ce que vous lirez vous plaira...

Amicalement,

.**Dreamhavre**

**Chapitre 1: le Survivant est perturbé du bulbe.**

_Du haut de ce grand un peu trop maigre, j'arpente les couloirs de Poudlard... _

_J'ai l'impression de ne rien maîtriser dans ma vie, ni mon statut de "vaincqueur" (et oui, survivant est dépassé, maintenant...) ni ma démarche ou le mouvement de mes bras... Je me sens molusque, moi qui suis pourtant "admiré" de tous... Elle a bon dos, la célébrité... Oui, on me regarde, je suis deux fois plus jugé qu'une personne "normale" et le pire? On m'envie pour cela. La gloire? Oh, je m'en passerais volontier. Je n'ai jamais compris comment on pouvait souhaiter le pouvoir, la célébrité et toutes ces choses que le commun des gens cherche désespérément à atteindre. J'aurais juste vulu être moi, responsable de mes actes et libre de faire des choix..._

_Une belle utopie que celle-là, non?_

_Je sens les regards qui coulent sur mon corps et tente de les ignorer. Encore une chose que je ne comprends pas: pourquoi est-ce que les gens me regardent autant? _

_Souvent, dans leurs yeux, je retrouve les mêmes sentiments, la jalousie, la rancune, l'admiration... Parfois j'y vois même une sorte de désir. Souvent j'ai peur, je me dis que ce n'est pas normal, et je m'imagine qu'un jour je tombrai sur un malade qui finira par avoir ma raison ou ma peau._

_Et toi, toi tu sembles tellement... étrangé à tout ça. Tu avances, la tête haute, la démarche royale, sans te préocuper le moins du monde de la foule, à qui tu n'accordes jamais un coup d'oeil._

_Comme à chaque fois que nous avons les mêmes cours je passe mon heure à te détailler... La façon dont tu t'assieds, la manière dont tu sembles totalement désintéressé par tout, ton sourire ironique... Tout chez toi me fascine et me térrifie à la fois._

_Je te hais pour ce que tu es et pour ce que tu représente: le parfait opportuniste, l'enfant gâté, celui-qui-malgré-sa-servitude-au-lord-est-parvenu-à-s'en-tirer-blanc-comme-neige._

_Et surtout plus que tout, je te maudis pour cette aura glaciale et charismatique, qui chaque année semble gagner en force. _

_Personne n'a jamais remarqué mes yeux posés sur toi, ou en tous cas, ne m'en a jamais fait remarque._

_Toi-même, depuis tout "ça" tu t'évertues à nous ignorez, moi, mes yeux verts et mes sarcasmes._

_Obsession, oui, c'est probablement ce que tu es pour moi; mon obsession. Et je jure que je te tuerai un jour pour cela. _

Une fois de plus, Harry Potter détourna les yeux, maudissant ses pensées qui filaient toujours vers le blond... Malefoy, assis exactement deux place devant Harry se comportait comme un petit bourgeois prétentieux... Les poings de Harry se contractèrent de rage. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi foncièrement pourri que Malefoy pouvait avoir amadoué son monde au point de passer pour un pauvre angelot innocent?! Le survivant ne le comprenait pas. Comment ce petit blondinet pouvait-il vivre avec autant de trahisons et de sang sur les mains? Vivre avec ce sourire ironique, en plus...

Une fois de plus, les yeux de Harry retracèrent le profil d'un Drago taquinant Pansy, s'attardant un peu trop longtemps sur les lèvres dont les mouvements étaient traînants.

Une fois de plus, le survivant se demanda comment il était possible d'avoir des cils aussi longs que la fouine... Qui à nouveau avait tourné la tête, offrant au célèbre ébouriffé tout le loisir de détailler sa nuque diaphane.

Comme il aurait été doux de poser ses mains sur ce cou... Pour l'étrangler, bien sûr!

De même se plonger dans ses orbes couleur orage... Avant de les crever!

Effleurer ses lèvres du bout des doigts... Ou plutôt lui fiche un bon pain dans la figure!

Glisser ses mains contre le torse fin mais musclé du blond... Et lui arracher ce coeur de pierre qui, de tout façon ne devait pas lui servir à grand-chose...

Ron se retourna vers Harry pour lui faire part de ses récentes idées diaboliques pour rendre Rogue complètement fou mais à peine eut-il tourné la tête qu'il découvrit son meilleur ami, l'air totalement absorbé, dont les joues avaient pris un teinte délicatement rosée. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et son sourire tenait à la fois du sourire stupide et du sourire sadique. La curiosité du rouquin fut piquée au vif et il suivit le regard fixe d'Harry pour atterrir sur la bande des Serpentards. Son sourcil gauche se fronça comme à chaque fois qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser. Harry avait-il des vues sur l'une ou l'autre Serpentard ou avait-il simplement un coup tordu en tête…?

Il donna un coup de coude au brun qui sursauta, comme pris en faute. La rougeur de ses joues s'accentua et ses yeux cherchèrent à éviter ceux de son ami.

-'Ry?

-Grmble.

Bon, visiblement monsieur Potter avait décidé de conserver le silence avait d'épargner un peu les points des Gryffondors. Parfait. Ron écrirait donc.

"Alors, qu'as-tu en tête, l'ami?"

"T'occupe!"

"Hé? Tu sais quoi, vieux? Tu ressembles à Hermione le jour où elle a déboulé dans la salle de bain quand on y était! C'est qui, qui te met dans cet état?"

"Rogue, bien sûr!"

"Oooooh! Veracrasse! T'as pas le droit de m'imposer cette image mentale! Par les couilles de Merlin!! Banane!"

"...Je suis et je reste"

"Oui, mais moi je ne te suis plus, Vieux... Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien à m'avouer? A propos par exemple de tes amours..."

"Je te l'ai dit, j'aime Rogue passionnément!"

"Mais t'es con!!"

Soudain, à l'oreille de Ron grinça une voix qui le fit frissonner... L'abominable chauve-souris aux cheveux gras en personne venait de se saisir de leur "conversation" et se proposait d'en faire la lecture à voix haute.

Ron vit Harry pâlir et lui même sentit ses oreilles rougir comme jamais.

- Alors, qu'as-tu en tête, l'ami? T'occupes! - Réponse pleine d'esprit, Potter, je suis impressionné!- Tu sais quoi, vieux? Tu ressembles à Hermione le jour où elle a - Oh! Et bien, Miss Granger, ce comportement me surprend légèrement... Quoiqu'à votre âge...- a déboulé dans la salle de bain quand on y était! C'est qui, qui te mets dans cet état? - Monsieur Weasley, votre écriture devrait être un minimum plus soignée, On écrit pour être lu, pas pour être déchiffré.

Rogue releva la tête et dans un de ses sourires les plus sadique défia Potter du regard avant de poursuivre sa lecture.

- R...!! Arg! Hum. Arf!

Le teint du professeur habituellement si cireux venait d'un coup de passer au vert, puis au rose pâle avant de redevenir aussi blanc que d'habitude. Son regard était dès à présent affolé, Un tic nerveux agitait le dessus de sa lèvre. Il releva les yeux vers Harry, complètement choqué.

Le survivant n'en menait pas large... Ses joues étaient devenues cramoisies et il ne savait pas où poser les yeux... Une fois de plus tous ses camarades le dévisageaient... Et Rogue...

- Et bien, professeur? Qu'as donc écrit Potter pour vous couper ainsi dans votre élan oratoire…?

C'était Malefoy qui, tout sourire, venait d'interroger son professeur préféré. Ses yeux pétillaient d'anticipation: un sujet pour torturer Potter? Pas de problème, il était preneur!

Ron n'avait jamais été aussi écarlate de toute sa vie. Il était horrifié et en même temps sentait monter en lui un rire nerveux... Heureusement qu'il ne faisait pas face au professeur sinon il aurait fini mort de rire... Ou plutôt, mort pour avoir ri de quelque chose d'aussi...

Hum.

Le grand roux se demanda par qui il aurait été assassiné, Harry ou Rogue?

Ledit professeur de potion venait de relire, totalement incrédule, les quelques lignes rédigées à la va-vite par ses deux élèves... Avant de relever la tête et de fixer le prince des Serpentards avec une expression de condamné à mort... Puis, à nouveau, baisser les yeux sur le parchemin. Puis sur le survivant.

- Popopo! Potter!!

Heureusement pour le survivant, la sonnerie retentit à ce moment là, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Rogue, qui poussa même un petit cri strident.

- Je je je je...

- Vous vous vous vous, professeur? demanda Drago, de plus en plus inquiet et étonné par le comportement de ce dernier.

- Papapapartez tous! Allé! Allez à votre prochain cours, celui-ci est terminé!

Harry ne se fit pas prier et instantanément balança ses affaires en pêle-mêle dans son sac avant de quitter au pas de course le local, maudissant mentalement Rogue, Ron et surtout Malefoy, qui décidément parvenait à lui pourrir la vie, quoi qu'il advienne!

- Harry?

Décidément, il devait avoir fait quelque chose qui avait grandement contrarié les puissants... Voilà maintenant qu'il se faisait harponner par l'aîné des frères Crivey!

- Oui, Colin?

- S'il te plait, est-ce que le fondateur de ton fan club peut connaître cette information aussi exclusive que capitale? Harry? oh! Dis moi oui, je t'en supplie!

- Quelle info, Colin?, demanda Harry, usant ainsi de toute la patience dont il était capable.

- Mais la personne sur laquelle tu fantasmes, bien sûr! Oh s'il te plait! Je pourrai peut-être t'aider, t'arranger le coup! Et puis vous prendre en photo, immortaliser tous vos souvenirs... Devenir votre ombre, le parrain de vos enfants, le...

Harry blanchit à nouveau de manière drastique. Ça se savait déjà…? Au moins Rogue avait-il eu la décence de garder son bec fermé au sujet de "l'élu de son coeur"!

- Colin, je vais te le dire une bonne fois...

Les yeux du Survivant se mirent à luire de rage et malgré le ton calme et posé de sa voix, n'importe qui aurait senti qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

- Ma. Vie. Privée. Ne. Regarde. Que. Moi!

Saleté de Malefoy! Tout ça c'était de sa faute!! Maudis soient les Serpentards et leur stupide curiosité! Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que Rogue tombe sur ces messages…? Pour une fois qu'Harry faisait preuve d'ironie! Comment quoi, dirait Hermione, ça ne lui réussissait pas d'imiter le blond... Malefoy! Oui, tout était de la faute de cet immonde petit bourgeois de Malefoy! Oh celui-là, s'il le tenait!

Qu'avait dit Colin au fait...? Un fan club?!

Harry songea qu'une fois encore, le "Survivant" survivrait mais... L'idée de se trouver un coin tranquille et de se tirer une balle dans le crâne commençait à lui apparaître comme une libération toute trouvée...

Malefoy avait-il un fan club? Sûrement... Il en était probablement le fondateur, d'ailleurs... À moins que… Parkinson?

Mais plutôt qu'un suicide ou un meurtre, Harry choisit de continuer son chemin, en se massant les tempes pendant quelques pas...

Rogue quant à lui était toujours assis, l'air égaré derrière son bureau, dans la pénombre des cachots... Jamais de sa vie Severus n'aurait imaginé être le fantasme de quelqu'un, ou pire: la personne que quelqu'un aimerait! Alors savoir que Potter nourrissait de tendres sentiments le stupéfiait littéralement... Potter et lui…?

Son teint cireux se colora à nouveau en pivoine. Non. Non, il faudrait qu'il tente de raisonner le Survivant!

Mais comment s'y prendre…?

"Bonjour Monsieur Potter"

"Professeur Rogue…"

Ledit professeur visualisait parfaitement Potter, les joues rougies, des larmes retenues le long de ses cils sombres et de pivoine, son teint passa à tomate bien mûre.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry... Mais entre nous, rien n'est..."

"Oh, professeur! Jamais au grand jamais mon amour n'aurait dû être découvert! Je suis tellement désolé... Jamais je n'aurais osé vous embarrasser avec cette passion-là..."

"Voyons Potter! Cessez! Cessez de pleurer!"

C'était incroyable ce que Potter pouvait être beau, en larmes... Et cette façon qu'il avait de se mordiller les lèvres...

Rogue secoua la tête. Non, décidément, ça n'allait pas du tout! Potter était aussi perturbé du bulbe que lui-même!!

Fichu Potter... Qu'elle que soit la génération, ils lui pourrissaient la vie...


	2. Angéliquement vôtre

Chapitre 2: Angéliquement vôtre...

_Récapitulons:_

_- Ma journée a été horrible, tout ça à cause de ce crétin de blond prétentieux et de cette vieille chauve souris de Rogue._

_- J'ai un... fan club._

_- Rogue me croit dingue de lui._

Harry frissonna rien qu'en écrivant ces derniers mots. La vie était une absurdité, il en avait maintenant la preuve formelle: Rogue le croyait dingue de lui!

Hermione était en train de rédiger sagement leur devoir d'astronomie à tous les trois sous le regard attentif d'un Ron en pleine parade amoureuse... Harry sourit. Le jour où ces deux-là se caseraient enfin, il aurait une paix royale! Et ce n'était pas près d'arriver, c'était certain. Ron se bornait à ne rien voir lorsqu'Hermione lui tendait la perche et elle... À la moindre remarque, elle prenait la mouche alors... Ils étaient encore vraiment loin des tendres baisers romantiques et autres projets d'avenir.

Harry laissa son regard errer dans la salle commune, nostalgique, tout à coup... Il était loin, le temps où il attendait Sirius assis près de la cheminée! Il était loin le jour où Cédric était mort... Il était loin le temps où il pouvait couvrir Ginny de baisers... La guerre avait rendu la rouquine complètement folle, au point qu'elle s'était alliée avec Voldemort et, d'ailleurs, en était morte.

Le survivant soupira... plus avec dégoût qu'avec remords... Ginny avait été la pire des traîtresses et il lui en voudrait toujours pour ça. Maintenant... Elle était et serait toujours la première vraie fille qu'il avait aimée, et avec qui il avait connu l'amour réciproque. Malgré lui, il regrettait de n'avoir jamais été jusqu'"au bout" avec elle... Il était sûr que ça aurait été parfait mais le temps les avait séparé, et ce, définitivement.

Quant à Malefoy... Oh! que Malefoy brûle en enfer! Ce type, en plus d'être le Prince des Serpentards, était le seigneur le plus courtisé de ses dames et un appel à la luxure pour la plupart des élèves de Poudlard... C'était assez effrayant, quand on y pensait, ce fanatisme que les gens avaient pour ce crétin de Malefoy... Il ne le méritait vraiment pas!

De fil en aiguille, Harry se mit à penser à une vengeance terrible qui pourrait le venger des affronts du blond.

Il chercha encore une fois un bon moyen de le faire hurler (de rage) et rapidement, ses yeux couleur émeraude étincelèrent... Oh, Malefoy allait lui payer ça!

- Mione?

- Harry?

- J'ai... un service à te demander...

Il avait attendu "le bon moment": Ron venait de les abandonner pour aller faire sa toilette (l'effet du parfum d'Hermione, peut-être) et se coucher. La jeune fille dont les cheveux fous tombaient par mèche dans les yeux releva la tête vers "son survivant préféré" et lui sourit avec bienveillance.

- Je t'écoute.

- Mione... Tu sais que je t'adore..?

- Et moi j'aime quand tu es franc.

Si Lily Potter avait été vivante, Harry était sûr qu'elle aurait réagi exactement comme Hermione... D'ailleurs, son amie se comportait souvent comme une maman de substitution, ce que, tour à tour, il pouvait trouver adorable ou horripilant.

- Je sais que tu as toujours une "réserve" de Polynectar. J'aimerais en prendre un peu.

Les yeux noisette d'Hermione devinrent presque noirs et lancèrent instantanément des éclairs. Certes, elle avait toujours gardé des réserves de cette potion qui lui avait tellement servi en temps de guerre... Mais c'était uniquement en cas d'urgence! Harry avait beau avoir mûri pendant la guerre... Il restait lui-même, un imprudent impulsif de premier ordre!

- Non. Pas question!

- Mais Hermione...

- Non! Le débat est clos.

- Hermione... Je te propose un marché: tu me donnes une fiole de Polynectar...

La jeune fille se relevait déjà et se dirigeait vers l'escalier qui menait au mystérieux dortoir des filles.

- Et je te servirai d'informateur sur le sujet que tu veux en promettant d'être franc et ce à durée indéterminée... Même si le sujet est roux.

L'hésitation d'Hermione fut à peine perceptible: un ralentissement de ses gestes durant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne continue sa route sans autre mots. Néanmoins, Harry savait qu'il avait touché une corde sensible chez son amie. Et estimait avoir gagné la manche. Demain, elle lui donnerait ce qu'il voudrait et Malefoy payerait!

° o O Oo°

Ron ouvrit les yeux, la bouche encore pâteuse et les referma. Il n'était sûrement pas l'heure. Pourtant, le bruit revint...

Le jeune homme se redressa. Ça venait de chez Harry... Le Survivant était-il à nouveau victime de cauchemars?

Il se releva et sans bruit s'approcha du baldaquin de son ami.

Le bruit revint, c'était une sorte de plainte étouffée... Un sanglot? Un cri que l'oreiller retenait? Harry pensait-il à Ginny?

Le grand roux écarta timidement un des pans de rideau et glissa la tête pour voir se qui se passait.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Harry avait l'air... heureux. Ses mains dessinaient dans l'air les contours de... Ron n'aurait su le dire.

Malgré l'obscurité, il devina les joues rougies du survivant, ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappaient quelques gémissements... probablement en rapport avec la bosse qui soulevait les draps...

Ron rougit en voyant le survivant se cambrer sous les caresse de son amante fictive et, horrifié, recula de quelques pas, trébuchant sur un de ses pantalons sales (Fichus elfes qui évitaient les appartements des Gryfondors... Il faudrait vraiment qu'Hermione arrête avec ses tricots!). Il s'étala de tout son long par terre et jura rageusement.

_- Je..._

_L'Autre venait de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres... Harry avait les yeux bandés, ou bien il était aveugle mais, en tous cas... Il sentait l'autre, tout proche. Le doigt sur ses lèvres, fut vite remplacé par une caresse aussi douce que furtive... un simple baiser. Le survivant glissa ses mains le long des joues de l'Autre, et approfondit le baiser... L'Autre goûtait... Harry ne savait pas. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'arrête._

_L'autre glissa ses mains le long du corps du survivant, taquinant les tétons, redessinant les muscles, le creux du nombril, les petites fossettes qu'Harry avait au dessus des fesses..._

_Le survivant rougit ensuite en sentant une des mains se mouvoir sur son érection... _

_L'Autre quitta ses lèvres et Harry crut qu'il resterait seul, mais non. Il sentait maintenant la bouche de l'autre, juste au creux de ses reins et ne pu retenir un gémissement._

_-Dis-moi... Au... mme... ton nooom… hn…_

_Mais l'Autre ne disait rien, l'Autre continuait et Harry, cédant à ses pulsions, caressait ses cheveux, le plaquait contre lui... L'Autre... L'Autre qui chaque nuit le visitait, dissimulant chaque fois son visage autrement, l'Autre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, l'Autre qui..._

- Par la morve de tous les trolls d'Angleterre!

Harry se redressa un sursaut, à présent réveillé. Déjà, son rêve se dissimulait parmi les brumes de son esprit mais... il en devinait facilement la nature rien qu'en regardant son pantalon...

- Ron? Ron, ça va? demanda Seamus.

- Euh... Oui! J'voulais pas vous réveiller, surtout pas! Non... En fait...

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Ron? murmura Harry, la voix un peu trop rauque, en écartant le rideau de son lit pour voir son ami.

- Oui, oui! Rendormez-vous. Bonne nuit, tous.

- Mmmmh ta gueulegremmm, marmonna Dean avant de se remettre à ronfler.

Etrange, Ron avait jeté au survivant un regard... affolé.

Moarf. Harry règlerait cette histoire après avoir fait payer Malefoy...

Le grand roux regagna ses pénates complètement horrifié. Certes... Harry était quelqu'un de normal, un garçon, un adolescent... Mais le Survivant avait toujours été extrêmement discret,

Ron avait déjà vu les autres en train de se toucher ou simplement entendu... Mais jamais Harry. Jamais, Ô grand jamais, même pendant ses douches... En fait, c'était simple, pour Ron, Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas être associé à quelque chose d'aussi bas que le sexe. Et pourtant... Ron rougit en se glissant dans son baldaquin, complètement choqué, autant par ses pensées que par Harry et par la beauté érotique de la scène qu'il avait surprise...

o°O O°o

Hermione regarda Ron, mi dégoûtée, mi attendrie. Il a toujours mangé comme un cochon, et elle n'a pas grand espoir de le faire changer... Il était étrange ce matin. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Harry, puis de détourner la tête, plongé dans ses réflexions... Enfin... Si on pouvait dire de Ron que c'était un être doué d'assez de raison pour réfléchir.

Harry et son étrange marché, Harry qui, depuis la fin de cette guerre était ampli de colère mais n'avait personne sur qui la passer, personne à part Malefoy...

Les yeux noisette de notre petite intello cherchèrent Drago et le découvrirent en quelques secondes...

Lui aussi avait changé, avec la guerre... Son ironie et son cynisme s'étaient encore acérés, si c'était possible. Il était devenu plus fin, plus subtil... Plus "traître" comme aurait dit Harry. Mais il était aussi devenu plus triste, plus nostalgique. De quoi? Hermione n'aurait su le dire.

Peut-être du temps où son père était encore là pour guider ses pas, peut-être du temps où il pouvait encore faire croire à ses amis qu'il avait choisi le camp du pouvoir alors qu'eux, ridicules petits Serpentards insignifiants, ne seraient probablement pas engagés avant... un an ou deux. En un mot, Malefoy avait grandi, et, elle devait bien l'admettre... Il était vraiment devenu un homme magnifique.

Hermione repensa à l'étrange discours du survivant... Lui servir d'informateur sur Ron... Aurait-il compris qu'elle l'aimait? Non voyons! C'était bien connu: les garçons ne comprennent jamais rien, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments. Surtout ses deux meilleurs amis.

Mais... Ca pourrait être intéressant...

Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'Harry pourrait faire de grave avec du Polynectar? Non vraiment, ça pourrait valoir le coup...


	3. Ce qui a de l'importance

**Réponse au(x) review(s):**

**Inokami27**: Héhé je suis contente que ce début t'ait plus, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas! Pour ce qui est des Mise à jour, elle se feront soit le mercredi, soit le samedi (suivant mon programme) toutes les semaines, jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire

Pour ce qui est des couples... Etant donné que j'aime beaucoup mettre le souk, je préfère ne pas répondre... Juste une petite chose: je ne suis pas adepte des dramione. Et oui, ma fiction comprendra des lemons, mais pas avant le huitième chapitre. Voilà, je te remercie pour la lecture de mon histoire et ta review -la première danse la zoubida en la recevant-, et espère te revoir bientôt! fait un gros poutou à Inokami

**Chapitre 3: Ce qui a de l'importance**

_Et son teint d'albâtre... Cette façon horripilante qu'il avait de chatouiller ses joues à l'aide de sa plume lorsqu'il réfléchissait... Ce... Cet air rêveur qui ne servaient qu'à berner cette bande d'idiots... Qu'à lui donner l'apparence d'une séduisante victime... Vil petit être diabolique! ... Enfin, petit, non. Drago et moi devons faire la même taille... Mais le bond était encore plus mince que moi. Il avait de la carrure, certes, mais... Il était extrêmement mince. _

_Aussi mince que les chances qu'il avait de se sortir indemne ma vengeance._

En effet, le plan se peaufinait dans l'esprit du beau brun, qui décidément n'avait d'angélique que son sourire...

Harry sentit quelque chose frôler sa main et sursauta.

Il découvrit un papier qu'Hermione venait de lui glisser et le lu, aussi discrètement que possible.

"Je suis d'accord. Ce soir, je te donnerai ce que tu veux, mais attention, Harry! Ne fais rien de stupide!"

Il s'autorisa un sourire, et reporta son attention sur Lupin, qui tentait d'apprendre à leur classe la théorie de Blumberg sur la défense contre les Tsss, ces horribles tiques vicieuses capables, dès la première morsure de tuer, si on ne soignait pas le "mordu" à temps.

Le temps passait, lentement, trop lentement! Les heures de cours filaient... les professeurs parlaient et Harry s'en fichait. Harry pensait à sa revanche.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure du cours de potion... La situation faillit dégénérer.

Comme lors de chaque cours, Rogue avait parlé de sa voix exaspérante, sur tout un tas de sujets ridiculement ennuyeux… Puis il avait demandé à "ses chers élèves" de confectionner la potion sur laquelle portait le cours.

Harry, comme à son habitude, bâclait le travail. Il parlait à Ron, qui décidément était bizarre ces temps-ci, jetait très (trop) souvent des regards haineux à Malefoy... Il était en train de couper un cafard en rondelle lorsque son scalpel glissa... Le survivant vit apparaître au bout de son doigt une fine ligne rouge qui déjà commençait à picoter. Par pur réflexe, il glissa ledit doigt dans sa bouche pour "désinfecter" et releva les yeux... Rogue le regardait, les joues roses, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte... Ou plutôt, Rogue regardait sa bouche...

Harry se mit à rougir en comprenant à quoi Rogue avait pensé et furieux autant contre lui-même que contre son professeur se replongea dans sa potion.

- Harry..?

- Quoi, Hermione? grogna celui-ci.

- Tu as vu la tête de Rogue?!

Oh oui, il l'avait vu, merci! Ce que ça pouvait être naïf, les filles...

- Ron tu as…? Ron? Ron ça ne va pas…? Ronald…?

Ron venait de se secouer la tête trois fois, et, à présent ébouriffé, regardait son meilleur ami étrangement.

- Harry... C'était de la déconne, hein, hier..?

- Mais il est con!

Le Survivant venait de se relever, furieux, et regardait Ron comme on regarde une huître alors qu'on y est allergique.

- Ron espèce d'abruti tu ne vas quand même pas imaginer que.. Mais il est con! hurla t'il en prenant à témoin un être invisible.

Rogue n'était pas en état de réagir, pour la simple et bonne raison que son esprit avait été déclaré HS. Malefoy, lui, regardait Potter avec curiosité, à présent. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ENCORE fait?

- Je n'imagine rien du tout, répondit Ron sur le même ton, je m'assure, c'est tout! On ne sait jamais avec toi!

- Professeur, intervint Hermione, Harry s'est blessé au doigt et... Je pense que je devrais l'amener à l'infirmerie.

- Oui oui, faites, Miss Granger, répondit Rogue, sautant sur l'idée pour se débarrasser du petit Potter et de ses gestes trop suggestifs.

Hermione attrapa Harry par le bras et le traîna littéralement derrière elle jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Que le Survivant soit à fleur de peau lui paraissait normal... Mais là, quelle raison avait-il? Ça avait à voir avec cette histoire de petits mots, avait-il valu à la jeune fille de subir les insinuations sarcastiques des Serpentards?

Si oui, ça signifiait que la personne dont avait parlé Harry était...

- Rogue?

- Quoi Rogue?

- Ne me dis pas que tu es a...

Le Survivant venait de lui plaquer la main sur la bouche, et regardait autour de lui à la manière d'un paranoïaque.

- Chuut Hermione! Elles vont vite les rumeurs! Non, je faisais simplement de l'ironie pour emmerder Ron, mais la vieille chauve souris a cru que j'étais sérieux... Et ça tête, là, tout à l'heure, devine à quoi il pensait, cet immonde pervers?!

- Oh.

Hermione rougit adorablement et s'excusa à mi-voix... Toutes les réactions du maître de potion prenaient à présent du sens et Hermione finit par sourire...

- Ce n'est PAS drôle.

- Oh si! Si c'est hilarant! Tu imagines! Visiblement, Rogue... (elle baissa la voix et lui chuchota à l'oreille) est amoureux de toi! Mais ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y peux rien! Mais quand on y pense, tout y était... La rage qui tournait à l'obsession, l'attention toute particulière qu'il te portait... Cette façon qu'il avait de te détailler! Tu imagines l'ascendant que tu as sur lui, maintenant? Tu imagines, Harry? Il n'ose plus t'enlever de points!

- Je crois que... je vais vomir, grogna le Survivant, qui se précipita vers la poubelle la plus proche en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

C'était vrai, du point de vue du Survivant, ça ne devait vraiment pas être drôle...

Et puis Ron qui finissait par lui demander si il était vraiment amoureux de Rogue... Oh celui-là! Définitivement, il avait l'intelligence des navets! ... Mais la jeune fille l'aimait quand même...

- Et cet abruti doute maintenant! M'enfin y a pas plus hétéro que moi!

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre, sentant que le survivant débattait plutôt seul avec sa conscience. Ils continuèrent leur route, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées, jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Ensuite, bien après tout cela, les Gryffondors s'étaient retrouvés seuls et à l'aise dans leur salle commune. Hermione avait donné à Harry une gourde de Polynectar, en le mettant en garde une énième fois et attendait à présent ses informations.

- Est-ce qu'il m'aime?

Après tout, c'était la seule chose qui avait de l'importance.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir (je m'excuse pour la briéveté de ce chapitre, le suivant le rattrapera... Sur ce,

bisous à tous!


	4. Surprenant

**Pour Gally84****: Merci beaucoup pour le compliment . Je suis contente qu'ils fassent rire un minimum (j'ai un humour un peu.. bref, on s'en fout de ma vie) enfin voilà.. Et euh, pour ce qui est du polynectar et bien prend ses airs de conspiratrice ultra diabolique Vous en saurez plus au fur et à mesure de l'histoire mouhahahaha**

Chapitre 4: Surprenant...

_Le temps est à l'orage. L'air est électrique. La brume stagne dans la forêt... Le temps est à son image, une fois de plus: traître._

Luna Lovegood détaillait Harry depuis un moment... Le Survivant avait l'air... loin. Perdu au milieu de la tourmente. Un sourire entre sadique et simplement heureux ornait ses lèvres sombres... Elle soupira. D'accord, le Survivant aimait l'orage mais l'aiglonne aurait parié ses radis que ce n'était pas aux éléments déchaînés que le survivant pensait... Et les coups d'oeils fréquents que celui-ci jetait à Drago semblaient confirmer ses dires...

C'était amusant. Luna Lovegood passait pour folle alors qu'en fait, elle pouvait connaître les émotions des gens en un instant... Et elle en était sûre: Harry ressentait quelque chose pour Drago. Contrairement aux autres "gentils", elle, elle s'était rapprochée du fameux démoniaque Drago Malefoy... Elle avait appris à l'apprivoiser, petit à petit et à le comprendre... Du moins, à essayer de le comprendre, parce que personne n'avait un esprit aussi tordu que le grand blond... Et vu la forteresse qu'il avait érigée autour de son coeur... Luna doutait fortement qu'il puisse éprouver des sentiments dans l'état actuel des choses...

Ce soir là... Harry piégea Goyle pour la seconde fois au court de sa vie. Il l'assomma proprement au détour d'un couloir et l'enferma dans un placard, après avoir récupéré un de ses cheveux. Commença alors la transformation douloureuse de son corps... Il sentit ses genoux noueux devenir parfaitement lisses, son ventre plat, couleur caramel sembla se tordre... et grossir. Bientôt, dans son miroir il pu voir non plus son reflet mais celui de Gregory Goyle. Satisfait, il se mit à sourire et descendit vers la salle commune des verts et argents...

Une fois en face de l'entrée, il se composa un visage idiot et attendit. Pour atteindre Drago Malefoy, il lui faudrait cerner sa plus grande faiblesse... Et quelle meilleure couverture que celle d'un gorille idiot pour cela?

- T'as…T'as oublié le mot de passe!

Crabbe venait d'arriver, l'air assez perturbé. Il pointait son gros doigt sur Harry - ou plutôt, sur la personne qu'il pensait pouvoir appeler Greg' - et se mit à rire... Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais entendu Crabe ou Goyle rire et c'était assez... Surprenant. Drôle, en fait.

- Ouais, et alors, demanda-t-il en imitant au mieux la voix de Goyle.

- Ben, moi aussi, acheva Crabbe, qui à présent s'en tapait les cuisses. Harry tenta d'imiter son rire de puissant de Serpentard obèse et fut impressionné par ses résultats. Il avait peut-être de l'avenir en temps que gorille niais et puissant...

- Laissez-moi deviner... Vous avez oublié le mot de passe?

Harry sursauta malgré lui lorsqu'il entendit la voix... Le Prince des Serpentards venait d'apparaître, étrangement, sa voix n'avait plus rien de traînant... Et ses yeux habituellement de glace pétillaient mais cette fois de malice. L'effet était saisissant. Sans attendre la réponse de ses camarades, DM s'avança prononça le mot "frivolité" avec un sourire ironique.

- Permettez que je passe d'abord..., susurra t'il.

À leur tour, les gorilles entrèrent. Harry redécouvrit la salle commune des serpents et souri. Toutes ces ombres avaient quelque chose de charmant, de dangereux... Il avait le sentiment que l'interdit était à portée de main... Ou était-ce simplement Drago?

Celui-ci s'installait, toujours avec... classe, dans le plus proche canapé...

Crabbe s'assit en face de lui et Harry fit de même, conservant sans réelles difficultés son air idiot. Il allait pouvoir se venger, il lui suffirait d'interroger Malefoy sur...

- Drago? Je peux te poser une question.

Harry-Gregory, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour dire exactement la même chose fusilla Vincent du regard. Non mais on le coupait en plein accomplissement de vengeance... Mmm, on lui payerait ça en temps voulu.

- Vas-y, je suis de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, soupira le Serpentard, en souriant à Crabbe avec ironie.

Crabbe se mit alors à rougir et tripottant ses mains, il regarda par terre, puis dans la direction de son "maître".

- Je... me demandais... C'est comment quand on est amoureux?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, prenant un air naturellement stupide. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il fronça les sourcils... Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, pour une question?!

Et l'autre... Drago se mit à rire, et se massa la nuque, d'une main.

- Oh Vinc' qu'est-ce que tu me demandes…? Ben... Je pense qu'il existe plusieurs façons d'aimer. Il y a... celle que les gens appellent "désir" qui généralement disparaît vite... Dans ce cas là, peu

ou pas de sentiments, juste une attraction entre deux corps... Lorsqu'on dit je t'aime à une fille qu'on désire, c'est généralement pour pouvoir arriver à… Hum. Assouvir ses envies, va-t-on dire. Puis il y a l'amour collégial, celui qui fait que n'importe qui se transforme en dinde gloussante, prompte à rougir et jalouse... C'est ça que tu éprouves, non Crabbe..? Et qui est l'heureuse élue?

L'intéressé se mit à bafouiller avant d'entrer dans un mutisme boudeur de petit garçon, ce qui fit rire Drago, une fois de plus... Harry remarqua sa magnifique pomme d'Adam, et si proche, la carotide du blond, que battait le sang. Si facile... Presser simplement son cou et: finit, vengé, plus de Drago Malefoy...

D'ailleurs, le blond, par son analyse des sentiments perturbait grandement notre Survivant, qui choisit d'approfondir la question.

- Et l'Amour, celui qui est qualifié de "grand"…?

L'héritier des Malefoy considéra son "ami" avec surprise, réfléchit un court instant, puis cligna des paupières et retrouva un visage totalement impassible... Seuls ses yeux couleur tourmente trahissaient une confusion.

- Je... Ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Je n'y crois pas, en fait. Cet amour-là n'est qu'une illusion romantique, une niaiserie comptée aux petites filles pour leur inculquer des espoirs, ou peut-être pour les préserver de la dureté de la vie ou de la brutalité des hommes... L'amour? Quel qu'il soit, il ne peut que s'achever, alors, pourquoi le traiter de grand? Parce qu'il est à notre mesure? Dans ce cas, l'amour est ridicule, faux et mesquin. Désolé, Greg. Le prince charmant n'existe pas.

Les yeux sombres étaient à présent rivés à ceux d'Harry. Drago Malefoy, ou l'être parfaitement désillusionné, qui ne croit pas ni en dieu, ni au hasard ni à l'Amour. Drago Malefoy qui n'avait foi qu'en la manipulation, l'ironie et le sarcasme, dont il se servait comme bouclier... Drago Malefoy, qui avait un parfum vraiment particulier et un regard à damner un dieu... Ce Drago Malefoy allait payer à Harry ... Car du discours du blond Harry ne retiendrait qu'une chose: Drago ne croyait pas au prince charmant... Jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

- Et toi, avec Pansy alors, continua-t-il, c'est de l'amour de dinde gloussante?

Le grand blond darda sur lui ses grands yeux gris et sembla chercher... une erreur. Un petit détail... Se doutait-il qu'il n'avait pas Goyle devant lui? Harry en doutait sérieusement. Il vit que Crabbe le regardait aussi et se composa un visage angélique et stupide, pour éviter trop de soupçons.

- Tu sais très bien que non, Goyle.

Le ton était sec, et marquait clairement que l'héritier des Malefoy ne souhaitait pas en parler. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, se leva et sortit, sans dire un mot de plus... Probablement pour faire sa ronde ou aller prendre un bain chez les préfets. Crabbe proposa d'aller faire un tour en cuisine et Harry refusa, prétextant un mal de ventre, il alla chercher Goyle-le-vrai, qui dormait toujours dans son placard et le délivra, la plaçant dans un coin. Il attendit ensuite la fin de sa transformation, sourire aux lèvres... LE point faible de Malefoy? Pansy.

o°O O°o

Luna, avait rejoint Pansy à la bibliothèque et s'était installée à ses côtés après les salutations de rigueur.

La Serdaigle aimait beaucoup Pansy, ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux yeux, eux aussi sombres, semblables à un ciel nocturne: noir ébène, constellé de million d'étoiles... Les jours où ils n'étaient pas brumeux. Elle adorait sa compagnie parce que la Serpentarde était une vraie énigme, pour elle...

- J'aurai encore droit à un tas de question, aujourd'hui, Lovegood?

Pansy souriait toujours ainsi, sans montrer ses dents et le léger écart entre ses incisives, en étirant ses lèvres... Le sourire de la jeune fille était toujours ironique, parfois teinté de mesquinerie, mais pas aujourd'hui. Luna acquiesça, silencieuse. Depuis la fin de la guerre les deux filles se parlaient souvent, et débattaient généralement de choses inutiles comme "Pourquoi le lac est-il beau seulement lorsque la foudre l'éclaire?", "pourquoi tombe-t-on malade en hiver?" ou même simplement "Pourquoi ne crois-tu pas aux ronflaxs cornus?". La Serpentarde, avec ses avis biens arrêtés et son manque de tact avait été la seule à dire franchement à Luna à quel point elle était "à l'ouest" et c'est en justifiant ses idées que Luna avait fini par attendrir Parkinson-le-coeur-de-pierre. Depuis, plus elle parlait avec Pansy, moins elle la comprenait.

- Je ne comprends pas... pourquoi tu restes avec Drago.

Parkinson détourna la tête, personne ne le lui avait jamais demandé si carrément...

- Parce que je l'aime et qu'il est divinement beau.

Luna fronça les sourcils, pas convaincue. Certes, Pansy était quelqu'un qui se fiait beaucoup aux apparences mais... jamais au point d'en être déshonorée. Or, que toute l'école sache que son fiancé la trompait ne pouvait pas être justifié de cette façon.

- Je pensais que les Parkinson, comme les Malefoy n'aiment pas. Et tu ne l'aimes pas, je le sais bien... Alors pourquoi rester avec lui, il...

- Lovegood... Tu ne sais rien de moi ou de mes sentiments, alors...

- Au contraire, Pansy! Figure-toi que j'arrive à très bien percer les sentiments des gens, particulièrement ceux qui sont dissimulés. Or je t'ai observé! Quand tu regardes Drago ton regard reste sombre, heureux certes, mais sombre. Tu regardes Blaise et Théo de la même manière, alors ne me dis pas que tu fais partie de ces couples échangistes.

Pansy rougit furieusement. Ses yeux noirs se rivèrent à Luna... Et pour une fois, la Serdaigle en fut déstabilisée, Pansy ne s'exprimait vraiment que par les yeux et là... ils ressemblaient à deux gouffres, comme si elle ne ressentait rien, ce que démentaient ses joues. Ainsi, comme la plupart des Serpentards, Pansy savait cacher parfaitement ses sentiments profonds?

- Ca n'a jamais effleuré ton esprit que, justement, c'est parce qu'il me trompe autant que je ne sais pas être totalement heureuse avec Drago? Je l'aime, de tout mon coeur, tu entends? Il est... Tout ce dont je rêve. Il est ce que je pouvais espérer de mieux, l'homme de ma vie… Et si pour que je puisse rester pure jusqu'au mariage il faut qu'il en baise d'autres, et bien... Voilà. Mais tant qu'il ne sera pas rien qu'à moi, oui, je souffrirai un peu. Désolée que ça vous dépasse, toi et ta force de caractère légendaire.

Et sur ces mots pleins de hargne, Pansy Parkinson se leva et sans un regard de plus pour Luna, quitta la bibliothèque. La jeune fille avait perdu son sourire et bascula la tête vers l'avant... Peut-être avait-elle été trop directe, trop... indiscrète. Pansy n'aimait pas parler d'elle, Luna le savait bien… Mais… C'était plus fort qu'elle, notre dingotte ne supportait pas de ne pas comprendre.

Et pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer, d'un coup…? Ça non plus, elle ne comprenait pas.


	5. Embrouilles

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

**Pour Nushy:** Un grand merci pour tes reviews, demoiselle, ils m'ont vraiment fait trèèèèèèès plaisir!

**Pour Némésis.drake**Damned... Heureusement que tu étais là " a trouvé le moyen de faire sa troll même sur Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira, et surtout, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour les dramas... Il ya plusieurs couples mis en scène dans la fiction... Alors il y aura des happy end, des très happy end, et des pas happy end, c'est normal... Allé, sur ce je te fais un gros poutou bien baveux (huhu)

**Pour tout le monde: ****Soyez sans craintes!!** Je le répète, le texte est déjà terminé, et bien sauvegardé dans mon petit ordi à moi que j'aime passionément... La fin sera donc en ligne, je n'abandonnerai pas la vengeance... Donc... Qu'est-ce que je devais vous dire encore, moi? Oui... Ce chapitre là porte définitivement bien son nom... Après lui, j'arrête de créer des quiproquos... Je me concentre sur la romance pure et dure (mouhahahahaha)

Alors voilà, maintenant, je me tais, et je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/année/lecture

Bisous,

_Dreamhavre_

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Embrouilles**

- Luna! Luna j'ai besoin de toi!

- C'est ça, tu sais, je ne suis pas un elfe de maison, on ne me sonne pas!

- Luna! Oh s'il te plait! C'est extrêmement important!

- Plus important que mes recherches?

- Je... crois.

Luna releva alors les yeux vers le Survivant, intéressée. Il était... fébrile, donc impatient, entêté, donc... c'était important à ses yeux. Fébrile, entêté et ayant besoin d'elle... Ses yeux brillaient...

- Ça a un rapport avec Drago.

Le survivant parut surprit un instant puis secoua la tête, avec un petit rire nerveux.

- Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi, tu devines très bien.

- Enfin! Oh Harry je suis si contente! dit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter encore la surprise du Survivant et de déclencher l'appareil photo de Colin.

- Merde! Colin! Colin reviens... Et chiotte! Voilà, maintenant, je nous laisse une heure et tu seras officiellement casée avec moi! Tu sais bien que c'est pas le genre de truc qu'une fille doit faire avec moi en public! Me regarde pas comme ça, je sais bien que c'était innocent Lun' mais... Oh et puis tant pis! Mais... Pourquoi ce brusque élan d'affection?

- Quoi...? Oh non! Harry ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais…Tu veux dire que tu n'as rien réalisé par rapport à..?

- Mais de quoi tu parles?

- Euh... De rien. Oublie. Si je t'en parle, tu vas me traiter de folle, ne plus m'adresser la parole pendant des mois et tomber dans les pommes alors... Je préfère me taire. Je t'écoute, en quoi as-tu besoin de moi?

Effectivement, le Survivant, qui décidément était très long à la détente, aurait très mal pris qu'elle lui dise qu'elle pensait qu'il venait de comprendre qu'il aimait Drago... D'ailleurs, elle avait vraiment été idiote de le penser!

- Et bien... Comme tu la connais bien, je me suis dit que peut-être tu pourrais me dire si j'ai une chance...

- Une chance de quoi? De qui parles-tu à la fin, Potter?

- Je... Pansy.

Cette fois-ci, Luna recula de deux pas, complètement choquée. Quoi? Pansy? Pansy Parkinson? Harry Potter se demandait si il avait une chance avec Pansy? Mais c'était le monde à l'envers! Ou était la caméra? Harry aimait Drago, elle en était sûre! Pas Pansy!

- Quoi? Mais enfin Potter, es-tu vraiment stupide?! Mais c'est dingue!! De qui se moque-t-on, par Umph le Troll!

- Luna... Je comprends pas... Il y a un problème?

- Mais mais mais! Pansy?! Pansy! Mais abruti, tu préfères les blondes!

Oh. La situation était claire, à présent. Harry venait de comprendre: Luna était amoureuse de lui. Ce qui expliquait son indignation, enfin, en partie... Mais c'était fort ennuyeux parce que très franchement, Luna avait beau être jolie, elle n'attirait pas du tout le survivant.

- Luna... Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il, très bas, en rivant ses yeux verts dans ceux de Luna, mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments... Je te demande pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir...

Cette fois-ci, Luna dû s'asseoir. Elle attrapa sa tête à deux mains et regarda Harry, complètement hébétée. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire...? Mais c'était à pleurer! Les Serpentards avaient raison, les Gryffondors sont des êtres stupides et complètement irréfléchis! Elle le regarda, toujours la tête entre les mains… Le pire c'est qu'il avait vraiment l'air désolé, excessivement triste, même.

-Mais... Olala Salazar, pourquoi est-il si... déconcertant? Harry, c'est normal que tu ne sois pas attiré par moi... D'ailleurs je ne t'aime pas non plus! Enfin... Tu es excessivement mignon et charmant et adorable mais... Non je ne pourrais jamais te voir de cette manière là! Et toi si je ne t'attire pas, banane, c'est parce que..., elle s'approcha et murmura à son oreille ces simples mots:

"Je ne suis pas un garçon."

La première pensée qui vint à Harry était "Hein?!" Décidément, il ne comprenait plus rien! Qu'est-ce que c'était, maintenant, cette histoire de garçon? Il n'avait jamais parlé de garçon, il avait parlé de Pansy, et Pansy, jusqu'à preuve du contraire était une fille! Tout à coup il réalisa quelque chose: Luna le croyait gay.

- Luna, ce qui était dit dans le message du cours de potions n'était pas vrai, hein! Je... Suis pas attiré par cette personne!

C'était la seule explication possible: la rumeur au sujet de lui fou amoureux de Rogue avait dû naître... probablement à cause de Ron qui décidément était étrange ces temps-ci.. Oh mais si Luna le savait, qui d'autre? Qui d'autre le croyait amoureux de Rogue?! Il sentait petit à petit la panique le gagner... Luna, elle, avait maintenant les sourcils froncés et l'air complètement perdue.

- Mais de quoi st-ce que tu parles, à la fin, Harry? Quel message? C'est quoi cette histoire avec Rogue et son cours?

- Mais c'est justement ce que je me tue à te die: je déteste Rogue, je ne l'aime pas!

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait crié, et piqua automatiquement un fard monumental. Luna elle, était maintenant bouche bée. Aie, ceux des tables voisines l'avait entendu, ça se voyait à leurs yeux écarquillés. Et merde! Tout ça, c'était encore de la faute de Malefoy! Quelle idée d'être amoureux de Parkinson!

- Oh! Laisse tomber! Merde!

o°O O°o

Ron était dans leur dortoir, complètement déboussolé. D'abord, il venait de réaliser que Harry était un garçon normal. Ensuite, il avait réalisé que ce garçon normal était sorti avec son idiote de soeur, à l'époque où il la qualifiait encore ainsi. Est-ce qu'Harry et elle avaient..? Non! Non! C'était impossible! ...Mais si Harry était un garçon, et qu'il faisait des rêves... de ce type là... Ça signifiait que comme n'importe qui il avait des fantasmes... et/ou des vues sur quelqu'un... Et si Harry était amoureux d'Hermione..? Après tout, c'était possible... Et ça expliquerait pourquoi le Survivant refusait d'en parler... Parce que non, plus il y pensait, moins Ron croyait possible qu'Harry aime Rogue! D'ailleurs, soyons sérieux, qui pourrait aimer Rogue?

Mais Hermione, en revanche... Lui il l'aimait à la folie, alors, pourquoi pas Harry?

Hermione Granger attendait Harry avec impatience, principalement parce qu'ils avaient rendez-vous ensemble, pour parler du "sujet roux" plus à l'aise... La jeune fille avait récupéré la cape d'invisibilité du Survivant dans le dortoir désert des garçons... Où étaient-ils tous, d'ailleurs, ceux-là? Et Ron? Était-il dans un autre dortoir, avec... Parvati, cette fois-ci? Rien qu'à l'idée, Hermione sentit ses cheveux s'électriser. Qu'Harry se dépêche, parce que sinon, elle deviendrait dingue.

Et c'est bien connu, lorsqu'on parle du loup, on en voit la queue... Enfin au sens métaphorique du terme, hein, bande de pervers! Harry déboula dans le dortoir, l'air à la fois perturbé et furieux.

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, elle l'attrapa par la manche et très vite, les dissimula sous la cape d'invisibilité... Pour une fois que la salle commune était déserte, autant en profiter! Elle poussa ensuite la porte et ressortit, toujours en tenant le Survivant. Elle se dirigea vers la salle sur demande, et finit par s'y engouffrer avec le survivant.

Elle avait souhaité une pièce confortable ou l'ambiance insistait aux confidences... Et à peine entrée, récupéra la cape, qu'elle plia soigneusement. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

- Harry, tu es sûr que ça va?

Le Survivant était pâle, très pâle. Il avait même l'air hagard. Il baissa la tête vers elle et répondit d'un ton très neutre, du moins au début...

- Tu n'es pas descendue de l'après midi, toi, hein? Et bien figure-toi qu'un tiers de la population de Poudlard me croit avec Luna, le tiers suivant avec Rogue et le dernier… Et le dernier célibataire, mais pour combien de temps? Avec Rogue?! Olalala tu imagines! On me croit...

Il s'était mis à hurler, l'air complètement désespéré et perdu. Hermione, naturellement, le prit dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura des "Ça va aller, les rumeurs passent toujours", "Tu n'as pas à y accorder du crédit"... Harry n'écoutait pas. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il s'était refusé d'éprouver de l'amour. L'amour faisait trop mal lorsqu'il s'achevait... Et s'accompagnait souvent de trahisons... Ginny… Toutes les rumeurs qui avaient circulé lorsqu'il avait été avec elle! Il s'en moquait bien, lui, de ces rumeurs... Elles le faisaient bien rire même. Et sa petite amie, avec ses sourires et sa façon de confirmer les choses les moins plausibles en les exagérant augmentait encore l'idiotie des autres... Quand Harry sortait avec Ginny, il se moquait de tout sauf d'elle... Et elle s'était bien foutue de lui en retour. Alors maintenant que les rumeurs revenaient, le Survivant avait mal, mal d'être humain, idiot, victime, seul, en fait.

Hermione le berçait tout doucement et lui, il ne parvenait plus à penser de façon cohérente. Elle lui demanda de s'expliquer, et il tenta de le faire au mieux, en commençant par le commencement: sa haine pour Malefoy.

Sa brune amie hochait de temps en temps la tête, presque imperceptiblement, en signe d'écoute attentive. Bien sur, Harry évita de dire à quel point la fouine l'obsédait, parce qu'Hermione n'aurait pas compris. De même; il évita de parler de ses rêves ou de Ron.

- Je suis désolé, Mione. C'est à toi de poser des questions, c'est pour ça qu'on est là.

- Harry... Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout? Je veux dire, nous sommes amis, amis depuis très longtemps... Ron et mes questions peuvent attendre, je voudrais juste être sûre que toi, tu ailles bien.

- Je sais. Je t'écoute, pose-moi les questions que tu veux.

Mais il n'ajouta rien, troublé par ses propres pensées. Si Luna ne savait rien pour Rogue et le mot, alors a qui avait-elle pensé? Qu'avait-elle compris, elle, la Loufoca Lovegood, l'amie des Serpentards et de leurs ennemis de toujours... Elle qui parlait autant avec lui qu'avec Pansy ou Drago.

- Et bien... Est-ce qu'il m'aime? Demanda-t-elle, les joues cramoisies.

- Oui.

-Te l'a-t-il déjà dit?

- Non mais c'est un fait très clair, je suis sûr de moi. Par contre, il a tellement peu confiance en lui qu'il faudrait, je pense, que tu lui dises clairement que toi aussi.

- Mais... Il est pas assez grand pour le faire lui même?!

- Tu l'intimides, enfin, je pense... Tu sais qu'il peut être très très con lorsqu'il s'agit de filles, non?

- Euh... C'est-à-dire qu'avec Lavande, il n'avait pas l'air très... gêné.

Harry détourna les yeux. Lavande avait fait le premier pas avec Ron. Lavande l'avait séduit et Ron, durant la guerre lui avait expliqué en détail ce qui s'était passé entre eux... Il espérait de tout coeur qu'Hermione ne lui poserait pas de question à son sujet mais... C'était un espoir bien vain...

- Lavande lui avait demandé, elle. Elle a foncé, c'est tout et Ron a dit oui.

La petite brune se mordit les lèvres... Elle se souvenait bien d'une discussion entendue entre Brown et Parvati... Une discussion qui avait provoqué une des disputes les plus violentes entre elle et Ron... Sans qu'Harry ne le sache, bien sûr. "Il est beau, et tellement... puissant" "Tu m'en diras tant!" "Oui... Ron-Ron est un vrai étalon, si tu vois ce que je veux dire". Rien qu'en y resongeant, Hermione sentit ses yeux luire de rage. Et Harry y fut sensible... Visiblement parler de Lavande n'était pour plaire à Hermione.

- Tu sais...

- Il a couché avec cette sale petite... blonde!

- Il me l'a dit, mais c'est à toi qu'il pensait... Enfin, oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il s'imaginait ton corps à la place de Lavande. Et lorsqu'il a dit qu'il l'aimait c'est à toi qu'il le disait. Je te le jure, Hermy.

Hermione eut soudain l'air extrêmement triste. Harry crut que c'était à cause des remords qu'il venait probablement de naître en elle mais pas du tout, elle redressa la tête et le regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- C'est encore pire et plus mesquin... Il s'est servi d'une fille simplement pour apaiser ses pulsions je trouve ça immonde! Il l'a utilisé!

- Euh... Au passage, elle était quand même consentante... Et tu as fait pareil avec Viktor… Mais me regarde pas comme ça! Je sais bien que t'as pas couché avec lui! Mais... Enfin tu l'as embrassé. Tu as pensé à Ron?

- Oui justement! répliqua t'elle, en colère à présent, j'ai pensé à Ron- que j'aimais- lorsque Viktor m'a embrassé et c'est pour ça que je l'ai interrompu! Je pense que... J'en sais assez pour ce soir, on devrait retourner en salle commune...

Harry n'ajouta rien mais la suivit, et se glissa sous la cape avec elle. Hermione avait peut-être raison, Ron était probablement un crétin. Mais elle l'aimait et il l'aimait, et selon Harry ça excusait beaucoup de choses.

La salle commune était toujours aussi déserte et les deux Gryffondors s'installèrent dans le canapé le plus proche de la cheminée, Harry était à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Ginny s'était-elle servi de lui? Et lui-même, s'était-il servi d'elle? Non, lui il l'avait aimé... Et Luna, est-ce qu'il se servait d'elle? Et c'était qui, ce mec qui était censé l'attirer?

- Hermione... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on pense que je suis... Enfin qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire penser aux gens que je suis... attiré par... enfin... les garçons.

La jeune fille rougit à cette question, peut-être plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Harry était magnifique, vraiment, avec ses mèches noires qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, ses sourires rêveurs et sympathiques, ses yeux vert foncés qui se mettaient à luire, souvent sans raisons apparentes... Ses longs doigts fins, son corps athlétique... Mais lorsqu'il était tourmenté, comme aujourd'hui, il devenait bouleversant.

- Peut-être simplement parce que, depuis Ginny, tu... Enfin tu n'as jamais eu l'air ni d'aimer ni de désirer une fille...

Haha! C'était vrai! Hermione comme les autres ne savaient pas pour l'"autre". C'était heureux, d'ailleurs, parce que Colin serait devenu fou avec un "scoop" pareil... Et Hermione aurait été choquée. En fait, Harry n'avait parlé de l'autre à personne, pas même à Ron... Une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. L'autre était-il une fille?

Il n'en dit rien, et se sentit bête, il finit par secouer la tête avec rage.

- Oh Harry!

Hermione venait de le prendre dans ses bras pour la seconde fois en une soirée, et Harry... ne comprenait pas pourquoi, cette fois.

- Je dérange, on dirait.

Il ne manquait plus que ça! Ron venait d'entrer, et regardait les deux amis enlacé comme on regarde un film d'horreur, accoudé au mur. Il les fusilla du regard, et instantanément, Harry repoussa Hermione, comprenant que le Rouquin se faisait des films.

- Ron ce n'est pas...

- Du tout ce que je crois? acheva le rouquin, de plus en plus furieux.

- Mais enfin Ron, c'était un simple câlin, comme Harry n'a pas trop le moral depuis… Mais! Ron!

- Oh! allez vous faire dévorer par le calamar, toi et ton p'tit chéri, vous êtes à vomir! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça venant de toi, Mione, vraiment pas!

Et sur ces mots, le Rouquin se retourna, laissant une Hermione complètement choquée et furieuse dans la salle commune. Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un pauvre sourire qui définitivement sonnait faux. Ron était un crétin, un crétin injuste. Un crétin jaloux. Un idiot. Harry lui n'en revenait pas, depuis quand éprouverait-il plus que de l'amitié pour Hermione?!

Après Rogue, Hermione! Mais c'était impossible! Qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour que ses amis imaginent des trucs pareils?!

Il lança un regard d'excuse à Hermione et monta au dortoir, à son tour, terriblement fâché contre Ron qui allait, l'imbécile!, ruiner se chances avec Hermione alors qu'elle l'aimait assez pour supporter ses (gros) défauts (gênants)!

Mais le Rouquin semblait s'être volatilisé, Harry ne le trouva pas, même dans leur dortoir. Toujours en colère, il s'isola dans son baldaquin, en y lançant un sortilège de silence.

L'autre était-il une fille? La question demandait quand même réflexion, maintenant qu'il y repensait. Il n'avait jamais senti sa poitrine, si poitrine l'autre avait...Il faudrait qu'il vérifie... Il s'allongea, et ferma les yeux. Rapidement, ses muscles se détendirent, et sa respiration décéléra. Fatigué il était fatigué de ces nuits épuisantes, du comportement de Rogue, de Luna, et surtout, surtout, de Malefoy et de cette façon qu'il avait de ne douter de rien et de rire, lorsqu'il était détendu...

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus et que... vous n'oublierez pas la petite review comprenant vos impressions **


	6. Ma déesse elle n'est pas vraiment réelle

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

**Pour Amandine 008:** Merci beaucoup miss, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise , j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas... Bisous.

**Pour Insondable:** Alors... Longue review, longue réponse P donc: D'abord un grand merci, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir!

Oui, la situation est actuellement trèèèèès embrouillée, c'est un détail qui fait plus "vrai" je trouve... c'est rare à l'adolescence d'être sûr de ses sentiments (et de ses préférences aussi d'ailleurs :$...(et puis, j'avoue, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de compliquer les situations xD) Mais là, c'est fini, à partir de ce chapuitre, ça se désembrouille, promis !!

Alors bah.. "Comment ça va évoluer"? Ca dépendra... Il y aura pas mal de surpise (si j'en crois ma bêta en tous cas) et quelques déceptions... Comme dans la vraie vie, quoi. Je préfère ne pas trop en dire, c'est plus fun comme ça, non?

Bisous

_**A tous (parce que décidément, elle ne peut plus s'en empêcher):**_

Ce chapitre a été l'un des plus compliqué à écrire pour moi... Et c'est un des plus important de l'histoire...

J'espère simplement qu'il vous plaira et j'attends avec impatience vos impressions xD!!

Petit PS: je pense qu'au lieu de samedi, les MAJ se feront dimanche...

Bonne Lecture,

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Ma déesse, elle, n'est pas vraiment réelle...**

Luna coiffait sa longue chevelure blonde en silence, attendant que ses "chères camardes" daignent évacuer la salle. Luna avait besoin de réfléchir, et pour cela, elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser son miroir, et de se parler, se décryptant ainsi comme elle décryptait les autres. Bientôt, ses voeux furent exaucés et elle se fit fasse.

Etait-ce normal qu'elle ne soit attirée ni par Drago qui était si "divinement beau" ni par Harry "son antithèse tout aussi parfaite" ni même par Ron, le stéréotype de l'athlète stupide.

- Non.

Mais si elle cherchait plus loin... Peut-être Neville? Ernie McMillan? Colin? Ethan…?

- Non.

Non. Et c'était à la limite de l'inquiétant, aucun garçon ne l'attirait assez... pour qu'elle y pense. Elle vieillissait, quand même, c'était plutôt étonnant que jamais elle n'ait même ressenti de désir pour l'un d'eux...

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi?

Sa première idée était: quelqu'un qui n'est pas encore près. Mais elle n'y croyait plus, elle allait sur ses 17 ans, et elle était prête. Alors quoi?

Elle se fixait dans les yeux mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre leur message. Qui?

- Je devrais aller dormir, grogna t'elle, exaspérée.

Elle se glissa entre les draps et ferma ses rideaux. Elle mit longtemps à s'endormir.

o°O O°o

- 'lut.

" Bonjour Pansy, je suis contente de parvenir à (enfin!) t'harponner! Je suis désolée pour hier, j'ai été ridicule et te demande pardon... Je suis vraiment désolée. M'excuses-tu ô Reine de Beauté des Serpys?" aurait sûrement fait un meilleur effet... Mais ce n'était pas le style de chose que Luna aurait dit, surtout pas à Pansy.

La brunette lui tournait le dos et ne semblait pas disposée à lui reparler aussi vite. Luna remarqua qu'elle s'était coupée les cheveux, un peu plus court, plus classe... De dos, c'était bien, de face ce serait mieux.

- Pansy..?

Mais la brunette ne bougeait pas. Luna devinait le mouvement lent de ses dents, mastiquant son petit déjeuner et l'air qu'elle affichait, celui qu'elle réservait aux "amis de Potty" le nez froncé, qui lui donnait un air de bébé bouledogue, la bouche pincée les yeux dédaigneusement loin. La jeune fille baissa la tête, déçue.

- Comme tu veux, Pansy.

Elle s'en alla sans un mot de plus, avec un goût amer en bouche, sans plus regarder les Serpentards, qui, selon toutes vraisemblances, allaient se moquer d'elle des jours durant. "Loufoca qui courrait après Pansy", ça les amuserait sûrement... Oui... Sûrement. Ses yeux tombèrent ensuite sur le Survivant, qui faisait son entrée dans la grande salle. "Tous des imbéciles" grogna t'elle mentalement. Elle remarqua son air soucieux et aussi l'absence de Ron, qui était déjà attablé et lui lançait des regards haineux toutes les dix secondes. Visiblement le grand rouquin se méprenait une énième foi sur la nature des sentiments de Harry pour Hermione, à en juger par l'air pincé de celle-ci, qui évitait celui qu'elle aimait. "Tous si prévisibles". Elle remarqua aussi Brown, qui le plus discrètement possible s'approchait de son Ron-Ron... Harry regardait Malefoy, comme toujours et Malefoy... Non, Luna ne voulait pas regarder la table des Serpentards, Luna ne voulait pas devenir comme eux et passer ses jours à dévisager Pansy. Cependant, toute à ses observations, la jeune fille ne vit le sac de Susan qui dépassait de la table et s'étala de tout son long. Elle ne serait jamais comme eux, elle, elle était pire...

Comme tous les autres, Harry s'esclaffa nerveusement lorsque Luna tomba. C'était le genre de choses, excessivement gênante qu'il préférait voir arriver aux autres. Elle se releva presque tout de suite, sous les rires et les sarcasmes des Serpentards et Harry vit ses yeux luire étrangement... Luna s'en fut en courant dans la seconde, vers l'escalier, probablement vers la tour ou, qui sait, les toilettes des filles? Et presque aussitôt, il se sentit honteux d'avoir ri. Il se faisait penser à Drago, et rien qu'à cette idée, n'eut plus faim. Ron, lui, tout à son assiette, ne se préoccupait ni de Luna ni des remords de son meilleur ami. Il était loin dans ses idées de vengeance et étonnement, venait de monter un coup d'enfer, réalisable dès l'heure de sortilèges.

o°O O°o

- Veuillez prendre places, jeune gens.

Ainsi saluait toujours le professeur Filius Flitwick, professeur de Sortilèges depuis... Oh trop longtemps, maintenant. Ses méthodes n'étaient plus à prouver et comme chaque fois, pour son cours pratique, il avait besoin de cobayes. Il désignait ceux-ci par tirage au sort, loin de se douter que celle-ci avait été truquée moins d'une heure auparavant... Pauvre et naïf Filius, qui avant d'atteindre l'âge de la pension souhaitait laisser sa marque à la société sorcière et était bien plus concentré sur ses expériences que sur des choses aussi futiles que les repas ou bien... Sa boîte à victimes. C'est ainsi, que, sûr de lui et du haut de sa pile de grimoires, Filius commença son cours sur les sortilèges siamois, qui consistaient à ne faire d'une personne qu'une, et à pouvoir la séparer. Le premier sort de ce genre était une erreur magique qui avait causé la mort de son créateur... et de sa femme, liée à lui par la fesse gauche.

- Ainsi, Nigellus Flindifer est mort écrasé. La morale, jeune gens, n'épousez pas de femme de plus de cent kilos lorsque vous êtes attaché à elle par le séant...

Mais son erreur avait permis, une fois qu'on lui avait trouvé un antidote, de séparer les siamois sorciers, souvent ultra puissant et de leur permettre de vivre parfaitement, et seul. Ce sortilège était aussi souvent utilisé en cas de surveillance, on se liait dans tous le sens du terme avec l'autre, jusqu'à être sûre de pouvoir le "lâcher".

Il sélectionna deux petits papiers, jubilant à l'avance face à la réaction de ses étudiants... Personne ne savait par où deux personnes seraient liées, ni dans quel sens... Une année, une jeune fille s'était retrouvée accrochée par le sourcil droit à une amie à elle, qui avait les pieds en l'air. La jeune fille avait été déséquilibrée et avait roulé jusqu'aux escaliers où, fort heureusement, le petit professeur avait pu les rattraper.

- Alors pour cette fois, ce sera... Potter. Monsieur Potter, s'il vous, plait, venez sur l'estrade. Et...

Ron se mit à jubiler. Fred et George lui avaient parlé de ce sort lors de leur dernière visite et ensemble, ils avaient beaucoup ri. Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si on assemblait Harry et...

- ... Monsieur Malefoy, s'il vous plait! Allons, ne faites pas cette tête, tous les deux! Je vais vous demander de prononcer ce sort: Madslnéparél, en accentuant particulièrement le "d" et le second "é". En effectuant ce mouvement de baguette. Allons!

- C'est imprononçable, grogna Drago avec une moue de dédain.

- Et pourtant, monsieur Malefoy, je suis sûr que vous allez le dire à merveille, répondit le quart gobelin avec un grand sourire de scientifique allumé.

Les deux ennemis se firent face, et on pouvait presque sentir la tension qu'il y avait entre eux. Tout dans leur regard signifiait défi et haine, tout.

- Maddslnéparéél crièrent-ils en même temps.

Aussitôt, il y eut une lumière un peu trop intense pour que des yeux normalement constitués puissent la soutenir, ainsi, personne ne vit comment, mais après quelques secondes les élèves retrouvèrent leur faculté visuelle pour découvrir... Un Drago collé à Harry par… Les hanches. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient collés, ventre contre ventre, torse contre torse et ne pouvaient écarter leurs visages que d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

Pour le Survivant, qui avait à présent des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, comme pour le Prince Blond, qui avait perdu toute sa superbe, la situation était plus horrible et plus humiliante que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer.

- DÉTACHEZ-NOUS, hurlèrent-il simultanément, horrifiés, en tentant d'hors et déjà de se décoller en se repoussant à l'aide de leurs bras.

Le reste des élèves étaient littéralement bouche bée... Ron jubilait sa vengeance parfaitement exécutée, Hermione priait pour qu'Harry ne tue pas Drago, Pansy s'était mis à hurler à propos de monstruosité et de désinfectants, Crabbe s'était levé, prêt à tuer Potter pour s'être approché aussi près de son mentor. Quant à Seamus, il s'étouffait tout simplement de rire, à cause de l'expression furieusement horrifiée des deux ennemis. Le professeur Flitwick regardait la scène avec attention, évitant de conclure des choses trop activement. Ses deux élèves allaient en venir au scalpel quand il se mit à crier, mettant fin au tohu bohu général.

- CA SUFFIT.

Aussitôt, une trentaine de paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il ne criait jamais. Même les mouches semblaient avoir stoppé le vol, tant le silence était devenu pesant. Le professeur Flitwick regarda les deux garçons, à nouveau calme. Il déclara d'un ton calme que son cours aurait lieux, et que c'était LUI qui déciderait quand l'enchantement prendrait fin. Il se tourna vers son auditoire et poursuivit son cours, développant les étapes du sortilège, la façon dont ses cobayes s'étaient attachés pour ne former qu'un seul corps, qu'il appelait Hargo. Il parla de leur sang, qui s'adaptait pour devenir un groupe différent et commun, de leurs émotions qui passaient dans leurs deux cerveaux, puisqu'ils n'étaient qu'un et félicita les jeunes hommes, encore choqués, pour leur brillant lancé de sortilège, leur accordant même dix points.

L'entité que formaient Harry et Drago était aux prises avec un tas d'émotions contradictoire, de la haine de l'horreur, du soulagement, du mal-être, du bien-être, le tout de façon indissociable. Ils s'insultaient mentalement de tous les noms, s'infligeaient, par l'esprit, des tortures terribles, se repoussant de temps en temps, presque par reflex.

Finalement, Filius déclara qu'il était temps que Hargo redevienne Harry et Drago, et ceux-ci laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"On compte sur moi pour ce mariage" pensa alors Harry avant de se contredire lui-même, "mais je ne me marie pas!"... Puis il sentit quelque chose qui l'horrifia totalement. Il se tu, cherchant à maîtriser la rougeur qui lui montait doucement aux joues.

Ils durent se lancer l'anti-sort, ce qu'ils firent avec plaisir et leur corps se dissocièrent dans un éclair bleuté, les faisant tous deux tomber par terre.

Les autres avaient été éblouis une seconde fois, et pour quelques secondes encore, les deux ennemis étaient les seuls à voir. Drago se redressa, souhaitant faire bonne figure. À Harry, il jeta un regard entre étonné, choqué et amusé... Il s'épousseta, découvrant au hasard un trou au niveau de l'endroit où ils avaient été liés. Rageux, il le dissimula d'une main et attendit s'apprêta à parler au professeur. Harry dissimula lui aussi, le trou de son pantalon mais gardait obstinément une phrase en tête. "On compte sur moi pour ce mariage". Le ton de cette pensée était mélancolique et résigné. Harry était sûre que... ces simples mots appartenaient à l'esprit de Drago. Et lui, lui avait-il donné quelque chose?

- Professeur! Mon pantalon est déchiré, de même que celui de Potter! Je ne sais pas lui, mais moi, je ne tiens pas à être exhibitionniste!

- Oh, répondit le professeur Flitwick, en se frottant encore les yeux. Allez donc vous changer tous les deux! Vous vous mettrez en ordre grâce aux notes de vos camarades! Allez! Filez!

Aussitôt, le blond se dirigea vers la porte, bien vite suivi par un Survivant, à qui il claqua la porte au nez. Harry grogna quelque chose de peu poli et sortit, maudissant Malefoy, Flitwick et sa stupide boite. En arrivant dans son dortoir, il laissa éclater un rire nerveux. Il avait été un avec Malefoy. Il avait été lié à Malefoy par...

Mais encore plus étonnant et flippant, il ou plutôt, ils avaient eu une érection.

Le rire s'arrêta aussitôt, à cette pensée. Il devint rouge, sans comprendre pourquoi. "On compte sur moi pour ce mariage"... Mais l'autre qu'avait-il eu, comme pensée? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec... "ce truc" qui s'était passé? Oui ça ne pouvait être que ça, il n'y avait eu aucune autre raison. Aucune. Nada...

Mieux valait peut-être ne pas savoir, songea-t-il en remettant un pantalon "décent"...

o°O O°o

Ron avait l'air content de lui, après ce cours de potion, Hermione, elle, ne pouvait en dire autant. Entre son meilleur ami qui était "ailleurs" et Ron qui ne la supportait plus, on pouvait vraiment dire que la journée se passait magnifiquement. Alors, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle était frustrée elle cherchait à se concentrer sur autre chose, comme le travail, et elle répondait au mieux à toutes les questions imaginables, passant encore une fois pour "miss-je-sais-tout".

Mais que faire d'autre...? En plus, Ron, pour la narguer, elle en était totalement sûre, papotait avec Brown à chaque intercours... Quel crétin, celui-là! Et cette façon qu'il avait de lui jeter des regards dédaigneux, toutes les trente secondes... Peut-être, finalement, qu'il ne valait pas la peine de s'y intéresser, s'il la croyait capable de coucher avec Harry.

Le problème, c'était que se succédaient à une vitesse folle, et que bientôt arriva le moment où les élèves mangeaient leur souper. Dans ces moments-là, elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur un professeur, qui qu'il fut... Alors, histoire d'éviter de penser à "son" roux et ses bêtises, elle laissait son regard planer sur la salle.

Luna Lovegood tournait et retournait sa fourchette, à moitié dissimulée par ses cheveux trop longs. Elle était soit triste, soit honteuse. Hermione penchait plus pour la seconde hypothèse, à cause de l'incident du matin... Luna préférait certainement se faire oublier.

Ensuite, et presque machinalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur la table des tristement célèbres verts et argents. Crabbe ne mangeait rien, ce qui était plus qu'inhabituel! Greg lui donnait sans arrêt des coups de coude, et lui proposait divers mets, toujours sans succès... Visiblement, il était inquiet.

Ensuite... Elle vit Drago Malefoy, Ses yeux suivirent un instant la courbe de son bras, qui entourait la hanche de Pansy. Même de dos, il parvenait à être beau, d'une beauté mélancolique. Elle enviait Pansy, qui pouvait être serrée par des bras aimés... Elle la comprenait si bien... Que ne donnerait-elle, elle, la "Miss-je-sais-tout" pour être serrée et embrassée une seule fois par Ron? Tout. Et encore plus si elle pouvait devenir sa petite amie officielle... Alors que Pansy, qui presque chaque nuit se faisait tromper, restait avec Drago, elle le comprenait tout à fait...

Pourtant, ce n'était pas vers Drago que Pansy regardait, et elle n'avait pas non plus la tête sur son épaule. Peut-être que finalement, elle en avait marre, d'être ainsi traînée dans la boue?

Et puis, qui, à la table des bronzes et bleus ou des jaunes et noirs aurait pu attirer l'attention de cette chère Parkinson? Ernie? Il n'avait pas ce charme, propre à Drago et, avant qu'il ne décède, à Zabini. Pas crédible, donc... Hermione préféra renoncer à trouver, puisqu'elle se moquait bien des goûts de Parkinson.

Harry... était à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Et si... si Drago avait lu son idée de vengeance? Il était fichu. Et sa expliquerait cette main possessive sur la hanche du "bouledogue" qu'il devrait bientôt séduire. Mais si c'était autre chose? Une pensée concernant Ginny? Et si Drago l'utilisait? Si ça concernait Rogue…? Pire: si ça concernait cette histoire tordue avec Rogue?

Rien qu'à l'idée, Harry frissonna. Si Drago savait ce genre de chose... Il le dirait certainement, surtout que ce qu'il avait appris sur lui, à savoir cette phrase idiote sur le mariage, n'était pas utilisable! C'était incroyable, même en pensée Drago Malefoy parvenait à l'emmerder!

o°O O°o

Ce soir là, Harry n'avait pas tardé, d'une part à cause de Ron, d'autre part, simplement parce qu'il était crevé, argument de poids, je vous l'accorde. Il monta et après s'être mis en pyjama, s'allongea sur son lit. Il se redressa après quelques secondes seulement, Quelque chose avait cogné le carreau, avec délicatesse. Il se redressa se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Presque aussitôt, une chouette de l'école se posa sur l'appui de fenêtre, et tendit la patte. _"Monsieur Potter" _indiquait l'enveloppe. Il fronça les sourcils, mais décrocha la lettre, presque aussitôt, la chouette s'envola, silencieuse, vers la volière.

_"Lundi, heure des esprits, salle sur demande, viens seul et s'il te plait, sans baguette._

_Je t'attendrai,_

_l'Autre."_

C'était impossible!

L'Autre n'était qu'un fantasme, certes, très présent, mais un fantasme quand même! Et il n'en avait parlé à personne!

L'Autre n'existait pas, et ce qui n'était pas réel ne pouvait envoyer de lettres. Conclusions? Quelqu'un savait pour l'Autre et en avait volé l'identité (en tout cas, si on considère qu'un fantasme pu avoir une identité...) Conclusion bis? C'était une catastrophe! Qui avait bien pu savoir? Comment? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé?

o°O O°o

La journée avait été désastreuse à tous points de vues, pour Luna. Pansy avait été particulièrement immonde, et cette attitude la touchait terriblement. Elle venait de réaliser qu'on ne gagnait jamais la confiance d'un vert et argent, qu'au mieux, il tolérait notre présence, en la ponctuant de sourires faussement amicaux. Au pire, on ne recevait que le dédain le plus total. Á la normale, on était utilisé, sans même en avoir conscience. Luna était totalement furieuse, elle se sentait abusée, et détestait ça. Certes, elle aussi ne s'ouvrait pas facilement, surtout depuis la trahison de Ginny Weasley. Elle contemplait depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure sa petite fiole. Polynectar, ça sonnait bien, comme nom. Elle l'avait volée, en puisant discrètement dans la potion de Rogue, qui avait vraiment la tête ailleurs, ces jours-ci. De là à l'employer...

Oui, mais Pansy l'avait bien cherché, et il fallait savoir ce qu'elle lui reprochait exactement, pour passer de "tolérable" à "Gryffondor", qui était le titre le plus déshonorant pour tout bon Serpentard. Elle tourna une centième fois la fiole dans ses mains, avant de s'allonger sur le dos. Á qui Pansy se confirait-elle..? Goyle? Crabbe? Non, certainement pas, eux étaient des trolls et elle, une princesse. Drago? Luna frissonna. Non, pas Drago, Drago était bien trop imprévisible pour être joué correctement. Blaise était mort, dommage, elle aurait bien aimé, le jouer. Sa victime lui apparu d'un coup comme la plus belle des évidences. Nott. Face de lapin était discret, et son quotient intellectuel en faisait un génie. Parfait, ils avaient au moins ça de commun! Il était sang pur, et s'il n'avait pas le tiers du charme de Drago, il ne restait pas moins quelqu'un que Parkinson trouverait digne d'elle... Mais il faudrait se procurer des cheveux de Théodore, et ça, ça promettait d'être un peu plus complexe, l'animal avait une fâcheuse tendance à se raser le crâne... Ah! L'imbécile. Qu'avait dit Rogue, déjà..? Cheveux. Oui mais si "pas cheveu"? Bout de peau... Couper Nott... Ma fois, c'était jouable, mais ça demanderait du doigté. Oui...

Au moment des repas, Luna s'étala une fois de plus, et se fit insulter par la table des verts et argents. Elle était parvenue à prélever un demi centimètre carré de peau, juste assez... C'était parfait! Elle remonta, jubilant. Les autres prendraient ça pour une fuite due à la honte. Bien, maintenant, il faudrait oser... Et chopper Nott. Quoique ça, ce n'était pas utile, elle parviendrait à éviter dent-de-lapin sans problèmes.

Donc, la voie était libre... Elle acheva sa potion, puis eut juste le temps de se dissimuler dans l'ombre des cachots. Il lui manquait le "mot de passe". Attendre. C'était ennuyeux, parce que la potion n'avait un effet que très temporaire! Les Serpentards étaient rares... La plupart avaient été décimés ou bien enfermés à Azkaban. Luna savait que "la bande de Drago" n'y avait échappé que de peu. Si le blond ne s'était pas rangé à temps, et surtout, si les autres n'étaient pas de fidèles moutons, Heureusement, il y en avait encore assez, un plus jeune passa, et Luna faillit rire. Du haut de ses treize ans, il semblait déjà plein de suffisance, qu'il affichait, d'ailleurs, le cou tendu. Il glissa le mot de passe, d'une voix snob et dédaigneuse. Frivolité? C'était original... Et classe. La salle commune était agréablement fraîche, le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre était argenté, les fauteuils en cuirs sombres brillants et les murs, de pierres grises. Elégant. Dans un coin relativement proche, elle aperçut le jeune arrogant qui lui avait permis l'accès à la salle. Il tenait un chicaneur en main. Ça ne pouvait qu'être quelqu'un de bien!

- Où se trouve...

La jeune fille marqua une hésitation. Que disait Nott? Pansy? Parkinson?

- ... la future madame Malefoy? demanda t'elle non sans ironie, en remerciant Théo d'avoir une vois relativement aiguë, pour un garçon.

Le pré ado qui l'instant précédent affichait un mépris et une arrogance sans nom était en train de se replier sur lui-même, Luna remarqua même un frisson le secouer.

- Théo?

Elle sursauta et se retourna, tombant nez à nez avec une fille blonde, probablement en cinquième année dont elle ignorait le nom.

- Lâche-lui un peu la grappe, tu veux? Il t'a déjà payé aujourd'hui... Et puis je suis là, moi.

Effectivement, qu'elle soit là aurait pu être positif, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu lui indiquer où étaient Drago et Pansy. Mais elle venait d'enrouler ses bras autour de son coup, et ses lèvres approchaient dangereusement les siennes. Avec douceur mais fermeté, elle repoussa la jeune fille en lui disant clairement qu'elle cherchait Pansy.

- Mais Théo, tu sais très bien où elle est...

- Non, dis-le moi, s'il te plait, susurra Luna, qui en avait assez de perdre du temps.

- D'abord un baiser.

- Non, je suis pressé, dit-elle en la repoussant une fois de plus, je cherche Pansy, alors s'il te plait, dis-moi où elle se trouve.

- Mais enfin! Salle sur demande, avec Drago, tu m'as dit qu'elle allait probablement se faire...

Arg! Se faire quoi, exactement?!

- C'est urgent, tu sais ce qu'ils souhaitaient?

- Probablement une reproduction du jardin des Parkinson, mais tu le sais mieux que...

- Ok, merci. À... (elle hésita, visiblement cette fille était "sa" petite amie) tout de suite, je t'embrasserai doublement à ce moment-là...

Elle partit ensuite aussi vite que les longues pattes du Serpentard le permettaient, évitant son double de justesse. La merveilleuse salle était donc capable de tout mimer, y compris le somptueux jardin des Parkinson? Impressionnant. Elle le souhaita et, presque aussitôt, y entra. Ce n'était pas vraiment un jardin, plutôt une vaste serre, dont le plafond était probablement un ciel peint. Les plantes qui y poussaient étaient réellement magnifiques, Luna/Théo s'y avança tout en discrétion. Ceux qu'elle cherchait n'étaient pas loin. Tant pis pour les causes de la disputes, elle allait probablement apprendre autre chose.

- ... Arrête ça, je ne me laisserai pas embobiner cette fois!

- Dray, mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Pansy, entre nous ce n'est plus possible, tu le sais comme...

- Je t'interdis, Drago Malefoy, déclara t'elle d'un ton soudain glacial, de terminer cette phrase. Je t'aime, et tu m'aimes aussi, c'est une évidence, et c'est vital pour nos deux familles.

- Pansy, je...

- Tu m'aimes. Tu le sais et je suis parfaite pour toi, à ta somptueuse mesure. Je t'aime et dans moins d'un mois, nos fiançailles seront officielles.

Pansy était glaciale. Luna, dissimulées par un rosier tout en fleur, ne pouvait voir le visage du blond. En revanche, celui de Pansy lui faisait face, et pour la première fois, Luna y décryptait un fleuve d'émotion. Voilà la jeune femme au naturel, une pauvre amoureuse, un coeur de glace qui s'était épris d'un iceberg... Quel défi!

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, je te le jure..., tenta le jeune homme, mais une fois de plus, la brunette l'interrompit.

- Je te lasse? Oui, je te lasse comme toutes les autres, hein? Je me fais trop désirer, tu ne le supporte plus, dit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Et bien soit, tu veux que je me dévoile un peu...?

C'est alors que sous les yeux de Luna, le visage de Pansy se métamorphosa doucement. Elle avait déjà observé ce phénomène, en bien plus discret. Le visage carré de Pansy devenait aussi renfrogné que celui d'un bouledogue quand elle croisait la bande de Potter. Mais là, rien de comparable. Les angles semblaient s'adoucir, ses yeux de braises s'agrandir légèrement, ses lèvres devenir un rien plus pulpeuses, et ses pommettes se hausser. Le tout composait un visage aussi splendide qu'envoûtant. Le corps de Théo se mit à réagir et Luna rougit. En effet, le corps de Pansy était à la mesure de son visage...

L'expression de Drago? Elle l'ignorait, mais se trouver aussi proche d'un être divin à ce point...À sa place, la Serdaigle aurait été rouge tomate et aurait probablement eu l'air d'un enfant à qui on offrait son poids en chocolat...

- Je te plais?, minauda t'elle. Un métamorphomage -dit morphe- toutes les six générations depuis 24 ans, dans ma famille. Voilà mon vrai visage, chéri... Je comptais te l'offrir lors de la nuit de noce, mais si tu t'impatientes...

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ceci est ton vrai visage?

- Mon parfum, chéri! Tu sais comme moi que les morphes dégagent un parfum lorsqu'ils sont eux même, or, le laideron que je suis pour les autres...

- ...n'a pas d'odeur, termina mentalement Luna.

- Mais... Pourquoi?!

- Je ne veux être belle que pour toi, et n'exister que par tes yeux. Je suis à toi, chéri... Ne l'oublie jamais, et tu seras aussi à moi, murmura t'elle à son tour, en joignant leurs lèvres.

Elle se releva ensuite, en tenant Drago par la main. Luna vit que celui-ci était perturbé, mais visiblement résigné... Résigné à quoi? Épouser une Pansy aussi magnifique...

La jeune fille passa juste à côté du buisson de rose, et Luna eut tout le loisir de sentir son parfum. Laurier.

Le laurier était parfait pour Pansy, une odeur suave, sucrée, entêtante, une fleur magnifique et travaillée tout en finesse... Une fleur empoisonnée.

La Serpentarde était une véritable déesse, irréelle, et après qu'elle soit partie, Luna attendit, perplexe. Son corps se retransforma, et elle redevint cette petite blonde aux grands yeux brumeux.

Une seule question persistait dans son esprit, était-ce le corps de Nott qui avait réagi en la voyant ou bien était-ce elle-même?

* * *


	7. Entre le passé et l'avenir

**_Chapitre 7: Entre le passé et l'avenir..._**

Harry avait réalisé que son plan ne pourrait jamais être exécuté correctement. Pansy aimait Drago passionnément, et ça suintait de tous ses pores. Il n'avait aucune chance. Il avait essayé, pourtant, de se renseigner... Mais pour le moment, la Serpentarde était en froid avec son informatrice préférée... Luna avait d'ailleurs l'air très perturbée, ce matin, au repas... Quant à Drago, et bien c'était pareil. Il se tenait toujours près de Pansy, mais regardait ailleurs. Pas vers les filles. Il ne souriait pas, il réfléchissait, et Harry trouvait ça anormal. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec "Hargo" et le truc bizarre...? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec Rogue? Il n'en savait rien.

Malefoy avait peut-être des problèmes dans sa famille? Ce matin, lorsqu'Harry l'avait insulté, il n'avait pas réagi, il avait juste haussé les épaules. Pourquoi, Merlin, pourquoi?! Est-ce qu'il ne le haïssait plus…? Pire, est-ce que, depuis leur lien, Drago commençait à le trouver normal? Quelle pensée avait-il vu, bon sang?!

Harry s'était renseigné sur le sortilège des siamois, et ce qu'il avait trouvé ne lui plaisait pas. On était lié à l'autre par quelque chose qu'on désirait... (Comment pouvait-on désirer le popotin d'une femme de plus de 100kilos?!). Il avait été voir le professeur Flitwick, très inquiet... Il ne désirait absolument pas Malefoy, encore moins son membre!

"Ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives", avait dit le mini prof. Il avait parlé d'élèves reliés par la main et la poitrine, et en réalité, une des filles se sentait "amie comme les deux doigts de la main", l'autre trouvait simplement que le grain de beauté que l'autre avait à la base du décolleté magnifique... À l'époque "ça avait fait du chahut", avait même confié le petit homme. Ben tiens! Mais lui, il n'avait jamais vu de grains de beautés à cet endroit du corps de Drago! Et... Ils avaient été tous les deux liés de la même manière! Ça devait avoir un rapport avec leurs baguettes, dans la poche de leurs jeans... Oui, l'envie de faire briser celle de l'autre! Ça ne pouvait qu'être ça!

Harry n'avait pas dormi, pendant la nuit, c'est ce qui avait permis ses recherches sur le sortilège. Il fallait, maintenant, régler le problème avec Ron. Il parvint à attraper le grand roux juste avant l'entraînement de quiditch.

- Faut qu'on parle.

- J'ai rien à te dire, rétorqua le rouquin.

- Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien fait, entre Hermione et moi il n'y a rien! Que de l'amitié! Ron, c'est à toi qu'elle plait, je ne te l'aurais jamais piqué, je tiens trop à notre amitié pour ça!

- Tu parles!

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me crois pas?! Elle t'aime Ron, et tu es en train de tout gâcher!

- Alors c'est qui? Qui est-ce?!

- ... de quoi parles-tu exactement?

- La personne, dans tes rêves, si ce n'est pas Hermione, c'est qui?!

Harry blêmit, puis rougit, en baissant les yeux.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Menteur! C'est Hermione, ça ne peut être qu'elle, et c'est pour ça que tu ne te confies pas à moi! Parce que ça me blesserait de savoir comment elle tire les...

- Ferme-la avant de dire trop de conneries, Ron! Je ne sais pas comment tu... sais, mais ce n'est pas Hermione, grogna le survivant.

Mais peut-être mentait-il, sans le savoir. Peut-être que l'Autre était Hermione, ce qui expliquerait la censure de son visage et de sa voix...

- Alors c'est qui?

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même, finit par avouer le survivant. Je ne vois jamais qui c'est, et je n'entends pas sa voix. Mais il y a une chose que je sais, vieux, je ne suis pas attiré par Mione, pas du tout, c'est mon amie. D'accord?

- Je ne te crois pas, Potter, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas ton "Vieux".

- Qu'est-ce qui te faut, comme preuve?! Je ne l'aime pas, et j'ai pas envie d'elle! Je te le jure, Ron! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle te ferait ça?! Qu'elle me...

- Je ne crois que ce que je vois, et te voir la tripoter m'a suffi. Fous-moi la paix, Potter.

Ron se mordit les lèvres en voyant le survivant furieux le dépasser. Quelque chose lui disait qu'Harry ne mentait pas, et qu'Hermione ne serait jamais le genre de fille à faire des cochonneries dans une salle commune. Mais il était orgueilleux… Beaucoup trop. La vérité c'était qu'Harry méritait bien plus Hermione. La jeune fille passa à coté de lui, à son tour. Des yeux, Ron retraça la courbe de sa poitrine, puis remonta jusqu'à son visage, encadré de mèches folles. Elle avait la tête haute, et ne lui accorderait pas un regard. Hermione était une fille formidable, lui n'était qu'un cafard... Un cafard stupide. Un cafard pourrait-il sortir avec un ange comme elle?

o°O O°o

Pansy avait un beau sourire, et le fait que Drago lui tienne la main devait aider. Pansy était une morphe. Une dissimulatrice, une abominable manipulatrice...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle sentait bon, au naturel.

Pourquoi aimait-elle Drago Malefoy? Etait-ce vraiment à cause de son physique d'Apollon? À cause de sa mélancolie? De sa capacité à tirer avantage de toutes situations, à cause de son sarcasme?! Qu'avait-il de plus qu'un autre, de plus qu'elle…? Et lui, pourquoi, d'un coup paraissait-il si préoccupé? Un conflit moral? Une cruelle décision à prendre…? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire qu'un type comme Malefoy repousse Pansy, parce que c'était bien ce qui allait faire, la veille... "Elle va se faire... larguer". Mais non, Pansy était parvenue à garder son blond... Le regard de Luna se durcit. Drago était un faible, Il n'aimait pas la jeune morphe, il ne l'avait probablement jamais aimée... D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Drago avait été agacé par ses manières.

Il avait été trop... incapable pour la repousser carrément, pour mettre un terme à leur trop longue relation, qu'il brisait pourtant toutes les deux nuits avec une autre... Quel abruti! Pansy était une fleur si délicate, si douce avec lui... Elle lui donnait son coeur sur un plateau, son âme, sa vie... Et lui crachait dessus, mais pas assez fort. Il se laissait dominer. Parce qu'elle était jolie. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait un physique de déesse. C'était à vomir, ils formaient un couple beau à gerber.

Et rien qu'à penser à la Pansy qui sentait le laurier, Luna frissonna. Beaux à se damner, elle comprenait Harry à présent...

Severus Rogue regardait Potter. Cet immonde petit cul... Il secoua la tête, non vraiment ça n'allait pas en ce moment, tout ça à cause de Potter. Non, il n'aimait pas Potter, pas plus qu'il avait aimé Black, pas du tout! D'ailleurs, il haïssait Black, et il haïssait Potter, quel qu'en soit la génération. Heureusement que Potter premier et Black étaient morts! Vivement que le survivant arrête de survivre, que les vers le lui bouffe, son petit sourire d'angelot... Et ses joues creusées, ses yeux verts sombres, sempiternellement tourmentés... Severus se donna une claque, ce qui attira l'attention de Minerva McGonnagal, la directrice. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il demande à prendre congé... Il devenait complètement fou!

Il était exactement quatorze heures trente-cinq, et pour Remus Lupin, la nuit à venir serait longue... La pleine lune était prévue ce soir, et déjà, les signes se manifestaient. Il avait faim même après les repas. Il commençait à voir ses élèves plus comme de tas de viande savoureuse que comme des êtres humains certes bavards mais adorables quand même. Il respira un bon coup. Tous le savaient loup garou, chez les "septième année", À cause de Rogue et de sa jalousie mesquine. Le cours, justement, portait sur les vampires, et donc, sur les mutation post morsure. Le débat était lancé, et comme d'habitude, c'était Hermione Granger qui était la plus virulente. "Les mordus doivent-ils être considérés comme des monstres?" "Non, ce sont des victimes" avait-elle dit. Ce à quoi Malefoy, avec son ironie habituelle avait soufflé "Greyback serait sûrement ravi de savoir qu'une fille aussi... candide que toi le considère "victime", Granger".

Lupin avait frissonné, et cette fois-ci, c'était sa haine de loup garou qui s'était fait sentir. Greyback était probablement l'être qu'il avait le plus haï, l'être qui avait détruit sa vie. Il ne pouvait que donner raison à Malefoy, cette chose n'était pas une victime.

Et comme chaque fois que le blond prenait parti, Harry prenait l'autre.

- Justement, allons plus loin, ce qui pousse Greyback a être aussi... immonde, n'est-ce pas justement sa lycanthropie? S'il n'avait pas été victime, est-ce qu'il aurait pris autant de plaisir à tuer et à...

- Potter, réfléchis, aimer tuer n'a rien à voir avec la morsure!, grogna le blond exaspéré.

- Au contraire, avait glissé Hermione, c'est justement un des symptômes, les loups garou éprouvent une haine sans nom lorsqu'ils se transforment. Donc en période de pleine lune...

Lupin avait senti quelques regards effrayés glisser sur lui mais s'était maîtrisé. Il avait juste hoché la tête en signe d'approbation muette. Elle était intelligente, la brunette, et bonne oratrice. Elle lui rappelait Nymphadora... Ou Bellatrix avant qu'elle ne s'allie au Lord. Elle avait été tellement magnifique avant le Lord...

- Granger, Greyback mord, griffe et attaque même quand ce n'est pas la pleine lune! C'est arrivé à mon frère, rappelle-toi!

Tiens, ça, par contre, c'était inhabituel. Depuis quand le trio était-il éclaté? Remus venait de remarquer que Ron était assis à côté de Seamus, deux rangs plus loin qu'Harry et Hermione… Ça devait avoir un rapport avec la jeune fille, il en aurait parié sa paye... Mais encore plus étonnant, ce qu'avait dit Ron était cohérent!

Visiblement, il n'avait pas été le seul étonné, plusieurs personnes notamment parmi les Serpentard regardaient le rouquin, surpris.

- Justement, si Greyback "avait la haine" à temps plein et vivait, avant son arrestation, uniquement parmi les loups garou peut signifier que c'est simplement par colère contre le monde, contre sa lycanthropie. On fait des ghettos suivant les ethnies, pourquoi ne pas en faire suivant les statuts? avait demandé Harry.

- Potter tu es ridicule!, siffla Malefoy, Greyback était fier de sa différence, et même avant d'être mordu il était sanglant, meurtrier et dérangé!

- Oh oui, je sais que tu dois être plus au courrant que moi, Malefoy, encore un ami de ton père, je crois...

- Monsieur Potter, intervint Remus, vous vous éloignez du sujet principal, je pense... Comme vous tous, d'ailleurs. Nous parlions de vampires, de morsure, mais surtout, de défense contre les forces du mal. Que Greyback soit une victime, un monstre ou un psychopathe n'a rien d'intéressant. Prenez note, maintenant. Les vampires, reconnaissable à la longueur de leur front, à leur teint cireux et surtout, à leur canines...

Le regard haineux échangé par Harry et Drago ne lui échappa pas, pas plus que les mots échangés... Mais il préféra ne pas intervenir. Apparemment, Harry avait assez d'ennuis en ce moment, avec Rogue, avec Ron, pour qu'il intervienne... Et puis, ça n'aurait pas été digne d'un maraudeur d'enlever des points aux élèves peu disciplinés... Il sourit en repensant à la planche truquée qu'ils avaient fixé dans ce local, et que Servilo s'était pris en pleine figure... On n'avait jamais pu prouver que c'était eux, d'ailleurs... Normal, entre Peter qui faisait le guet comme personne, James et Sirius qui étaient d'une rapidité fulgurante et lui-même, qui les couvrait en temps que préfet... Les risques étaient limités. Rogue, lui s'était toujours fait pincer. Bien fait, ce type n'était pas net, on ne se fiche pas de claques à table, quand on est une personne normale et saine d'esprit.

o°O O°o

Harry tournait en rond. Il ne pouvait décemment pas parler de l'Autre à Hermione. Hermione était une fille, et les filles ne comprenaient pas ça. Surtout elle... Et puis elle avait assez avec ses propres problèmes. En parler à Ron? Plutôt mourir. Pas avant d'avoir eu des excuses. Et puis de toute façon, pour dire quoi?

"Ron, tu imagines..? Mon fantasme m'a envoyé un mot! Il m'invite en rencart... Le problème c'est qu'il n'est pas censé exister, mais bon... Enfin qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place?"

Il sourit, rien qu'à imaginer l'air de son meilleur ami. Mais ça n'arrangeait rien au problème: est-ce qu'il devait y aller?

L'Autre ne pouvait pas être le vrai "L'Autre". C'était impossible. Mais alors qui? Il devrait y aller, rien que pour le savoir! Mais avec sa baguette. On ne sait jamais, si "L'Autre" était quelqu'un de louche... Comme Rogue, par exemple... Brrr! Rogue ne pouvait pas être l'Autre, c'était impossible et inimaginable. Rogue, malgré sa légilimensie ne pouvait être l'Autre! ... Quoique... Qui d'autre aurait pu savoir? Y avait-il d'autres légilimens? Occlumens? Occlumens, sûrement, mais ils n'avaient rien pu voir...

Qu'aurait fait Dumbledore à sa place..?

Non, pour sa santé mentale, mieux valait qu'il ne pense pas à la vie sexuelle de Dumbledore...

Alors... Peut-être devrait-il en parler à Remus…? Non, ce serait trop gênant! Et puis leurs façons de pensée étaient trop différentes... Il était trop mesuré, trop raisonnable.

De fil en aiguille, Harry pensa à Sirius. Qu'aurait fait son parrain? Il aurait foncé, quelle question stupide! Sirius Black avait toujours foncé sans penser aux risques et aux conséquences...

Une petite voix résonna aux oreilles de Harry, celle d'Hermione: "Il en est mort". C'était vrai.

Le survivant soupira et saisit son balai, le mieux était de se vider la tête, la réponse finirait par s'imposer à lui. Et tout le monde savait que pour se vider la tête, rien ne valait un éclair de feu bien entretenu.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et le dortoir des "sixième année" de Serdaigle était désert. Comme à son habitude, Luna Lovegood flânait dans les couloirs sombres. La vérité, c'était qu'elle aussi voulait se vider la tête, mais elle n'avait pas d'éclair de feu, pas de balai tout court, en fait. Avant, elle aurait pris un chicaneur, et aurait cherché à élucider ses énigmes. Avant, elle aurait écrit une longue lettre codée à son père, théorisant sur Fudge et ses méfaits...

Oui, mais avant son père était vivant. Et maintenant, le chicaneur avait été repris, Fudge remplacé. Oh, le journal était toujours intéressant et "hors normes" comme le désirait son père, mais ce n'était plus la même chose, ce n'était plus "son" journal. Elle parvint à la salle de bain des préfets, et regretta de ne pas posséder le mot de passe. Un bon bain lui aurait fait un bien fou...

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, sur une Hermione, les cheveux encore humides qui tombaient en masse sur ses épaules.

- Tiens, salut Luna.

Hermione avait gardé un ton entre condescendant et indulgent avec elle, comme si elle avait eu affaire à une débile légère. Elles ne s'étaient jamais appréciées, probablement parce que la brunette était trop rationnelle, qu'elle ne croyait en rien et manquait cruellement de créativité alors qu'elle, Loufoca, était trop crédule, trop abstraite, trop étrange.

- Salut Hermione, ça va?

D'avance, Luna maudit cette conversation banale. Elle détestait demander "ça va" aux personnes qui répondaient "oui" automatiquement, avant de retourner la question sans se soucier de la réponse. Hermione était comme ça, et son regard s'échappait déjà. Visiblement, Luna dérangeait, elles n'auraient pas dû se croiser, Granger était pressée.

- Oui et toi? Au fait, je suis désolée, je dois y aller, la ronde des préfets, tout ça... D'ailleurs, ne traîne pas trop dans les couloirs, ça m'ennuierait de t'enlever des points... Bye.

- Oui, Bye.

C'était vraiment dommage qu'elles ne puissent pas échanger autre chose que des banalités... Est-ce que ce serait comme ça, avec Pansy, une fois qu'elle se serait fait pardonner? La jeune fille espéra de tout son coeur que non, et tourna les talons, prête à retourner dans son dortoir.

D'ailleurs, il faudrait déjà que Pansy accepte de lui adresser à nouveau la parole, il restait trois mois de cours, et bientôt, ils seraient fiancés, Drago et elle. Après Poudlard, Luna ne se faisait pas d'illusions, Pansy ne poursuivrait pas d'études, elle serait devenue Madame Malefoy, une aristocrate dont le mari était un riche homme d'affaire. Elle se cultiverait, fairait des dons aux oeuvres caritatives, s'occuperait des gérer les elfes de maisons pour que leur futur manoir soit propret, engagerait un décorateur d'intérieur, un jardinier, peut-être une armée de jardinier, suivant le manoir. Il était connu que les Parkinson aimaient les jardins, peut-être Pansy créerait-elle une serre, un jardin d'hiver dans la demeure des Malefoy? Ensuite, après un an, deux maximums, elle attendrait un enfant, qui deviendrait l'héritier et serait inscrit à Poudlard dès sa naissance, parce que Durmstrang serait trop loin, Pansy ne supporterait pas cette distance...

Les yeux de Luna commencèrent à la brûler. Pansy serait heureuse, c'était une certitude, et elle, plus elle pensait à ce bonheur, et au futur sourire de la Serpentarde, plus elle se sentait vide et avait envie de vomir.

L'avenir du futur couple Malefoy était arrangé depuis leur naissance, ils n'avaient pas à être inquiets, Elle, c'était une autre histoire...

."Que souhaitez-vous faire, Miss Lovegood", avait demandé le professeur Mc Gonnagal. Et Luna s'était tue, parce qu'elle ne savait pas. Sa nausée s'accentua. Elle se mit à courir vers l'infirmerie, les doigts collés à la bouche.

o°O O°o

L'Autre consulta sa montre une énième fois. Il ne viendrait pas, c'était une quasi certitude. S'il venait, il serait là dans 14minutes 30 secondes. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il ne vienne pas. Et puis, s'il venait, qu'est-ce qui se passerait... Il ne faudrait pas parler, ça lui permettrait de deviner à qui il avait affaire... Et quelle affaire? L'Autre se mordit les lèvres, son envie de fuir se fit de plus en plus pressante. Il ne viendrait pas, c'était impossible qu'il morde à l'hameçon, Il devait bien savoir qu'un personnage fictif ne pouvait pas envoyer de lettres! Ou alors, Il était vraiment naïf, pour ne pas dire stupide... Et qui voudrait d'un rendez-vous avec une personne stupide, je vous le demande?!

10 minutes restantes. Il fallait qu'il vienne. Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose mais, qu'il vienne. Juste une fois. Il est encore temps de s'éclipser, de poser sois même le lapin... Parce qu'Il ne viendrait pas. La pièce était d'un noir d'encre. Il verrait la porte, ça faisait partie de son souhait. Il ne verrait rien, une fois à l'intérieur, Il serait... stupide de venir. Ils allaient gâcher leur vie, s'Il venait. 8minutes.

Elle n'était pas grande, cette pièce. On en faisait vite le tour. Mais le sol était doux... Et les murs de pierre étaient secs. L'Autre détestait l'humidité. Dans la pièce, totalement lisse et sans meubles, il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre, enchantée, qui montrait la nuit étoilée. Il ne viendrait pas... Un tour de plus de la pièce, l'Autre se plaça face à la fenêtre et regarda le ciel, il ne fallait pas user la moquette... On ne savait jamais. 6minutes. On ne l'aurait pas fait venir avec un mot comme le sien. Harry ne viendrait pas, Harry resterait tranquillement dans son lit et retrouverait l'Autre, le vrai, dans ses rêves... Ce que c'était long! 5minutes 17! Il devait le faire exprès. Si ça tombe, il attendait simplement à l'extérieur... Si ça tombe, il est juste là, derrière la porte, près à entrer. Peut-être hésite-t-il? Peut-être rougit-il? Il viendra... peut-être. 3minutes 45. Il ne pouvait pas se pointer à l'avance, non?! ... Peut-être qu'Il ne connaissait pas l'heure des esprits... Alors, il était vraiment stupide. Ou très mal informé. Ou les deux. Il ne viendra pas. 2minutes. L'autre avait décidé de ne pas attendre plus de cinq minutes après Harry. Il devait venir, mais vite.

L'autre recommença ses tours de pièce. Quatre tours. 44secondes. Il ne viendrait pas... 27 secondes. C'était de la folie. 21 secondes. Ils feraient la plus grosse bêtise de leur vie! 13secondes. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Est-ce qu'il viendrait, bon sang?! 8 secondes. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. 6seconde. Il battait trop vite, ça finirait en arrêt cardiaque! 4 secondes. Bon dieu, s'il devait venir, qu'Il se dépêche ou bien il trouverait qu'un cadavre à son rendez-vous. 2 secondes... 1 seconde... ...

* * *

Vous vous demandiez: "Mais où sont donc passées..."

**Les fantastiques notes de l'auteur? Et bien, elle sont ICI!:**

Bon. Vous l'aurez compris, le prochain chapitre risque d'être... mmmh? Plus.. philosophiquement intéressant que celui-ci (mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas dire comme conneries!)... Je dois vous dire que j'ai parfaitement conscience de ce côté sadique (hérité de ma môman XD) mais que bon... J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous aura plu... N'hésitez pas à critiquer/complimenter/démonter, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir où je peux m'améliorer (et bien sûr ce qui n'est plus améliorable ' oui, je sais, je sors...)

**Les réponses aux reviews:**

**Amandine008:** Je suis vraiment super contente que ça te plaise toujours D Alors pour ce qui est de Rogue, on va dire qu'il est relativement tenu à l'écart pour les besoins disons.. purement esthétiques (et romantiques, isn't it) de l'histoire... Mais sois sans crainte. Comme la Team Rokcet il reviendra toujours... XD  
Je préfère ne pas répondre à tes autres questions sous entendues... D'abord parce que franchement, même si pour certaines chose c'est BIEN flag, j'voudrais quand même tenir mon tit suspens (orgueil de pseudo auteur... ')  
Alos voilà, je te fais un énoooooorme bisou bien baveux, et j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas ;)

**Zmieyka**: Aaaah!! Une nouvelle!! danse la zoubida et défonce son fauteuil Alors, oui, je sais, c'est vraiment mesquin de ne même pas commencer le rendez-vous... Mais on va dire que tu ne m'en voudras pas, hein...?  
Héhé je serais curieuse de voir si ton esprit est aussi tordu que le mien... Alors, je te pose la question, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, selon toi...?  
Sinon un grand merci pour les expressions, j'avoue, j'ai cof-gité pour en trouver certaines XD mais celle sur la morve, non, elle m'est venue naturellement... va se cacher  
Allé, un gros bisous, en espérant que la suite t'aura plu... et un grand merci pour la review D


	8. L'Autre

**Note de l'auteur :**

Tout d'abord, je voulais vous faire un énorme « mea culpa », parce que j'ai pris beaucoup de retard avec ma fiction… C'est d'abord à cause de mon cher portable qui ma planté (merci les copines d'avoir gardé mon texte, sinon, j'étais cuite ') et suite à des vacances en familles et autres obligation bien moins amusante que je ne développerai pas…

C'est donc avec mes plus plates excuses que je vous envoie le huitième chapitre, aussi appelé « le moment que les plus perverses attendent depuis le début de cette histoire… »

Je vous laisse en paix, la suite de mes « blabla » se fera… Bien plus bas P

**Chapitre 8 : l'Autre**

Harry posa sa main sur la porte de la salle sur demande. L'Autre devait être intelligent, puisqu'il voyait la porte sans rien souhaiter. L'Autre était juste derrière, à quelques centimètres... Il était encore temps de faire demi tour. Mais à vrai dire, l'idée de fuir ne l'effleura même plus, l'esprit Gryffondor, sans doutes. Il posa sa main sur la clinche et la caressa un moment. Est-ce que l'Autre l'attendait? Est-ce que l'Autre était déjà là...? Il poussa la porte, s'engouffra dans la salle sur demande... Tout était noir.

L'Autre crut mourir quand la porte s'entrouvrit. C'était Lui, pas de doute. Il avait 7secondes de retard. Il était venu...

Il ne bougeait pas, sa vue devait s'accoutumer à la pénombre... Bientôt il distinguerait sa silhouette... Il s'approcha un peu, et effleura la joue d'Harry d'un revers de main, comme pour se persuader que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'il était bien là. Le Survivant avança sa main pour l'effleurer à son tour, ce qui eut pour effet de faire paniquer l'Autre. Harry ne devait pas le reconnaître, surtout pas... Il recula et l'ébouriffé sembla comprendre le message.

L'Autre était habitué à la pénombre et il devinait clairement Potter, son long corps noueux, sa carrure d'athlète, ses joues creuses, l'arrête de son nez droit... Comment étaient les yeux du survivant? Brillaient-t-ils? L'Autre espéra que oui et s'approcha à nouveau. Son visage, ses lèvres plutôt, allaient à la rencontre de celles du Survivant... Encore une fois, il n'alla pas au bout de son geste, il ne pouvait pas embrasser Harry, il y aurait eu trop de contacts permettant de l'identifier... Alors un soupir lui échappa, plein de frustration.

L'Autre ne pouvait pas savoir que son souffle avait électrisé le survivant...

Ses mains commencèrent à retracer les angles du visage de son futur amant, la courbe des lèvres, les tempes, la nuque, les épaules fermes... Inlassablement, comme pour tout apprendre par coeur. Potter ne disait rien, il se laissait faire... Les mains de l'Autre se firent plus audacieuses et glissèrent sur le torse du brun, gênées par un t-shirt en coton de mauvaise qualité. Elles passèrent dans son dos pour finalement se glisser sous le t-shirt et remonter, elles redessinèrent les abdos, certaines côtes, puis la poitrine... Il sentait bon, l'agrume, la forêt interdite... Il sentait le danger, le fruit défendu... C'était démoniaque qu'Il puisse susciter tant d'émotion en l'Autre alors qu'il n'était même pas torse nu.

Harry n'avait jamais vécu ça. Comme dans ses rêves, les mains de l'Autre étaient douces, délicates et fraîches... Par intermittence, il sentait Son haleine se mêler à la sienne... Il se mordit les lèvres quand il sentit Ses mains passer sous son t-shirt. C'était tellement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir rendre les caresses... de ne pas voir. De ne pas être embrassé, déshabillé. De ne rien savoir de cet Autre si étrange, si doux si... envoûtant. A quoi s'attendait-il, aussi? Prendre le thé? Non. En venant, il avait dit oui pour une nuit, une nuit sans paroles, avec un personnage de rêve, invisible. Il frissonna quand l'Autre passa sa langue le long de son cou.

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir, Potter avait un parfum trop enivrant, un corps trop désirable pour qu'il ne le goûte pas. Il frissonnait. Il aimait. Il appréciait sa mise en scène... Sa folie... L'Autre se retint de mordre rageusement ce cou offert... Pourquoi était-il venu, ça ne Lui ressemblait pas. Il n'aurait pas dû venir, Il aurait dû rester inaccessible... Ses mains glissèrent un peu plus bas alors que sa bouche était à présent tout près de l'oreille de son amant. Potter laissa échapper un halètement. L'Autre souffla aux creux de son oreille... Une mèche du survivant vint lui chatouiller la joue... Sa main glissa sous le jean moldu.

- Attend... bredouilla le survivant, sur un ton que l'Autre ne lui connaissait pas.

Il ne fallait pas risquer de briser la magie de ce moment. L'Autre posa un doigt sur les lèvres du brun avec autorité. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre la voix rauque de Potter, c'était trop dur, trop... réel. Et puis son souffle, irrégulier... Ses membres crispés... Tout ça additionné à ses lèvres qui remuaient, c'était inhumain. Sa main se glissa sous le boxer. Harry laissa échapper un autre halètement. L'Autre ferma les yeux et sa main parla pour lui. Doucement, lentement, elle consumait le Survivant, qui se mordait les lèvres. Il le sentait grâce à son index toujours là pour intimer le silence... Il augmenta le rythme de sa main et de l'autre, bloqua le visage du jeune homme. Il embrassa la peau de son cou, passionnément.

Il voulait plus, tellement plus... C'était trop bon, trop lent, trop rapide, trop étrange, trop... Et il voulait que l'Autre l'embrasse vraiment, il voulait goûter sa bouche, sa langue et plus seulement son doigt. Il voulait un mot, juste un mot. Un indice... Il voulait...

L'Autre s'agenouilla et abaissa le pantalon de Potter de sa main libre. Il devinait sans voir et c'était peut-être mieux. Voir vraiment l'aurait choqué. Il n'aurait jamais osé. Il préférait imaginer Potter, le pourpre de ses joues, l'étincelle dans ses yeux, il préférait entendre son souffle s'accélérer alors qu'il le taquinait, du bout des lèvres...

Il trouvait ses gémissements encore plus érotiques quand il imaginait ses lèvres entrouvertes, son corps tendu, ses mains tremblantes qui serraient les pierres sèches du mur. C'était une torture de le sentir se perdre, c'était si bon... Il adorait faire craquer Potter, le pousser à grogner, à faire du bruit... Il adorait que Potter soit à lui.

Ses caresses étaient toujours plus langoureuses et lascives alors que son amant ne voulait plus qu'une chose, tout en lui le criait. Il finit par le prendre entre ses lèvres, et toujours avec lenteur il recommença son mouvement de va-et-vient. Il avait tout oublié, même sa retenue, même les conséquences de ses actes, même la couleur des yeux de sa mère. Plus rien n'existait, que cette pièce, juste assez sombre pour dissimuler son secret. Potter gémit plus fort, comme pour le supplier...

D'un coup, l'Autre sentit deux mains s'agripper à ses cheveux et accélérer les mouvements de sa tête. Potter s'arc-boutait, il ne se maîtrisait plus. En quelques coups de reins désespérés, il avait mis fin à son calvaire. Il avait rompu leur accord muet.

Harry laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps, encore essoufflé. L'Autre bougea, le lâcha. Le survivant avait sentit des cheveux courts, soyeux sous ses doigts. L'Autre se relevait, et reculait.

- S'il te plait...

Il s'arrêta. Il devait le regarder.

- Reste s'il te plait. Je ne le ferai plus. S'il te plait...

Il ne bougeait plus, Harry espéra qu'il hésitait, qu'il allait revenir... Mais il recula, jusqu'à la porte et finit par sortir, à toutes allures. La porte se referma, le survivant était maintenant seul dans le noir. Il détourna les yeux et remonta son pantalon, sortit à son tour, tête basse, passa le portrait de la grosse dame, traversa la salle commune des rouges et ors grimpa l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir... II fut accueillit par les ronflements de Ron, relativement peu bruyant, et sentit un vieux noeud lui nouer la gorge... Ils n'étaient plus que trois dans ce dortoir: Ron, Seamus et lui-même. Le grincement des dents de Neville lui manquait cruellement, de même que les grognements de Dean le matin. Fichue guerre...

o°O O°o

Pansy regardait le plafond et laissait les pensées la traverser, s'accrochant à l'une, délaissant l'autre... Par exemple, elle refusait d'imaginer Drago -son Drago- en train de toucher une autre fille... Elle s'accrochait désespérément à l'espoir que cette nuit, c'était à elle qu'il avait pensé... A son vrai visage, à son vrai corps. Elle voulait tellement qu'il l'aime. Sans lui elle n'était rien, qu'une poupée de chiffon qui serait obligée de travailler. Personne, sinon lui, ne pourrait aimer une âme aussi noire que la sienne, personne n'accepterait que sa femme ait servi le Lord, même pendant un mois seulement... Mais Drago n'était pas « personne », encore moins « n'importe qui » Drago était le sang pur parfait. Le sens des affaires Malefoy, le charisme des Black, la froideur des Malefoy, les yeux des Black, les mains de sa tante, l'arrogance de son père, le nez de son grand-père... Et quand il était seul avec les gens qu'il aimait, il avait la douceur et la tendresse de sa mère.

Le futur époux idéal. Son futur époux. Leurs familles avaient besoin de ça, les Parkinson parce qu'ils étaient de moins en moins riche et que leur sang était parfaitement bleu, les Malefoy parce qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un qui soit à leur hauteur, quelqu'un qui possède la classe, les manières et un physique d'aristocrate.

Pansy aimait beaucoup Narcissa Black-Malefoy, qui avait su rester digne même après la Guerre, même après la mort de son mari. Elle avait repris les rennes et gérait l'empire familial au mieux. Elle adorait ses robes, toujours magnifiquement travaillées, le ton de sa voix, froid et doux, le bijou familial qu'elle portait autour du cou...

Elle espérait devenir comme elle un jour.

Un instant, elle repensa à Luna... Au début, c'était à cause de Drago qu'elles s'étaient parlées. Il avait dit qu'il convenait de se faire des amis parmi les "gentils" et que Luna, face à Weasmoche ou Granger, était un moindre mal. (Certes, mais comment peut-on être ami avec Weasmoche fille et Granger?!)

Pour faire plaisir à son futur fiancé, elle avait toléré la présence de Luna, et avait même fait un effort de gentillesse (ne pas froncer le nez comme si elle sentait mauvais) et de politesse (elle avait renoncé à lui dire que porter des radis aux oreilles était ridicule!). De fil en aiguille, et contrairement à Drago, elle s'était attachée à Loufoca, ses grands yeux bleus de petite fille, qui tour à tour devenaient perçant ou bien idiots, et ses questions à deux balles. Non pas qu'elles fussent amies... Mais ça s'en rapprochait méchamment.

Pansy se tourna, elle ne voulait pas penser à Luna. Maintenant, la guerre était finie, elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle, elle devait la laisser tomber, c'est ce que Drago voudrait sûrement.

Luna n'avait pas sa place dans le futur mondain de Pansy Parkinson-Malefoy.

_Je... ne sais pas exactement comment formuler tout ça... Je me suis fait... baiser? Pas vraiment. C'est ma faute, l'Autre m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas que je le touche._

_Oui: Le. Je l'ai su quand il m'embrassait le cou. Il avait un parfum viril et épicé, qui m'a fait penser à la terre rouge, au soleil, au sud sauvage... Un parfum aussi grisant que ses gestes._

_C'est tellement étrange, un garçon m'ait... tiré - n'ayons pas peur des mots - et je me suis laissé faire, je ne l'ai pas empêché, j'ai... aimé._

_Je voulais plus, je voulais qu'il reste, je voulais lui rendre la pareille. Mais je suis hétéro, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me gêne pas, bon sang?!_

_Est-ce que les autres ont raison, je suis gay? Je me mens? Je n'aimais pas Ginny? J'ai aimé être avec elle._

_J'ai cru que je volais quand il avait ses mains sur moi. _

_Je ne me croyais pas capable d'accepter "un coup d'un soir"... Je n'ai même pas vu son visage. Si ça tombe c'était Colin. _

_Non pitié! Faites que ce ne soit pas Colin. Merde, je n'ai pas vu son visage, il ne m'a pas adressé un mot, et il m'a tiré, sans que je me pose de questions!_

…_J'ai adoré toucher ses cheveux, courts, qui ont fini par me convaincre que c'étai bien un "il". Il, bordel, un putain de « il » à la con que… _

_Qui comprendrait? Pas Ron. Pas Hermione. _

_Merde, je n'ai même pas d'indices pour découvrir son identité, je n'ai qu'un parfum qui s'efface déjà de ma mémoire et une texture de cheveu... Sans oublier le polynectar. Ah non, le polynectar c'est impossible. Nous sommes restés ensembles plus d'une heure._

_C'est de la folie. On a qu'à dire que c'était… n coup de sang. Sans conséquences. Oui. Rien de plus. Et pourtant… Je veux le revoir. Qui qu'il soit._

**

* * *

**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lilou :**

(mode : joues-en-feu-appelez-les-pompiers) Alors pour ce qui est de Luna, je suis hyper touchée, parce que… on va dire qu'elle fait partie de mes personnages « quitte ou double » (oui, après le virus des « … » je me lance dans le guillemet tous azimut) donc ben, voilà, tu as droit au sourire signal blancheur XD, pour ce qui est de Pansy… C'est plus tordu et vicieux (qui a dit : « encore plus » ?!) c'est… tout ça à la fois, plus une passion démesurée pour ce cher Drago (et oui, personne n'est infaillible dans mes histoires, même Luna).

Pour ce qui est de Rogue… Théoriquement, vous n'étiez PAS censé l'aimer. Vous étiez cencés adorer vous foutre de sa balle… XD (Mais si je le n'aime fort, Sévy) mais je pensais l'éclipser… Mmmmh. Faudra peut-être que je modifie ça… Mouhahahahahahahaha

**Laura Ellecéa :**

La suite est là !! (tatatatatataaaaaaaaaaaam) merci pour ta review ;) Ce qui équivaut à un "n'hésite pas à en mettre d'autres" XD

**Insondable :**

Pitié : Naaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooon, ne porte pas plainte !! (bras en l'air, million de dollards en poche) Je veux pas voir d'avocaaaaaaaaaats

Alors… Commençons par le commencement (suis motivée, today), comme dirait ce cher Sigmund Freud: tout y en a être sexuel.

Le sortilège de fusion (tout droit sorti des méandres fumants de mon esprits) fait de deux être un etre unique, donc, on peut dire qu'ils en ont eu une tous les deux, mais que c'est plutôt parti de l'esprit de Drago. Suis pas sure d'avoir éclairci la situation mais… Pour le moment, il n'est aucune autre formulation qui me vient à l'esprit… S

Je suis fichtrement flattée de t'influencer XD. (et dans mon immeeeeeeence générosité, je t'absous d'avoir reviewé « 2 en 1 » (mais qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre roulement d'yex navrés)

J'espère que celui-ci ne t'aura pas déçu, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit un peu plus intense justement mais… Fin les lemons et moi, ce n'est pas encore ça…

Pour ce qui est de Rogue, qui décidément semble fasciner les foules… Je ne sais pas si tu as lu le tome 7 (de toutes façon, je ne dirai rien niveau spoilers…) mais… j'imagine rien dans les normes, avec lui. Surtout pas l'amour (niark niark sans allusions)

Allé, je te fais un énorme bisou et un câlin bisounours pour tes compliments, ils me font super plaisir D

**Amandine** :

Regarde ! Elle est venue la suite !! mode politicien J'ai promis Que je ne vous abandonnerai pas, et je tiendrai parole ! (votez pour moi XD)Pour ce qui est des gentils-pas-beau-parfaits.. héhé. Comment ne pas te rendre raison ? Il est tellement sex' le Lucius… se pâme Mais mon chouchou reste Drago, et ce définitivement… Rogue, c'est ma victime à moi !! XDMais non, Ron n'est pas « trop con et désespérant » c'est un **garçon**, ce qui signifie qu'il est génétiquement programmé pour être LENT et JALOUX et BUTE et… Je me tais, il est effectivement con et désespérant. Méfiez-vous, par contre, l'intello risque de vous surprendre, je ne pense pas qu'un seul d'ente vous ait deviné l'embrouille mode sadique qui se tait pour ne pas s'auto cramer Merci encore pour ta review, miss, et si tu te lances dans la fiction, signale le moi, d'accord ??


	9. Haine, plans et frittage

**Note de l'auteur, qui décidément ne vous laissera jamais en paix :**

Mouhahahahaha !! Voilà le chapitre suivant et dans les temps, en plus :D Avouez que franchement, je suis très généreuse !!

Au fait pour ceux que ça intéresse, je tiens un forum sur le drarry avec une amie : passionsecrete. (je ne le mets pas sous forme de lien, parce que je ne sais pas comment faire, mais bon, voilà P) ce serait gentil de faire un tour

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**Amandine 008** :

Toi, je te décerne le prix de la revieweuse-à-moi-que-j'aime XD (et je n'estime pas vraiment avoir du talent) Alors ben.. Disons que ce chapitre devrait te défrustrer… héhé. Bisous !

**Laura Ellecéa :**

Merci pour ta review, demoiselle !! Et pour ce qui est de l'autre et bien… Espère… mouhahahahahaha °mode psychopathe - terroriste : ON°

**Babox :**

Bonjour à toi Je suis très flattée que tu aies pris le temps de reviewer ma fiction. (Moi aussi, je trouve dommage d'avoir aussi peu de reviewé, si tu connais des lecteurs prêt à en poster… tu sais où les envoyer (xD) Je ne sais pas si mes chapitres sont trop courts, en tous cas je sais que plus l'histoire avance, plus le nombre de page augmente, et c'est un peu normal, je crois…

Une intrigue doit être développée, non ? P

Je suis d'accord avec toi, un personnage bien construit est plein de faiblesses et de choses à cacher, sans ces petits détails, il n'est pas attachant… En fait, tu n'es pas la seule- loin de là- à trouver que les histoire bien construites manquent (je n'incluse pas forcément la mienne dans le tas, mais ça se sent) il existe des sites plus… Disons précis, avec des auteurs « classiques » dans leur genre, comme admin, et qui rassemblent les vrais motivés, de même les forums.. Fin bon.

C'est un magnifique compliment que tu me fais avec ta review, je ne m'en cacherai pas, elle m'a beaucoup touchée. Vraiment beaucoup, et comme à chaque fois qu'il est question de « merci » et que je ne veux pas tomber dans le drôle, je vais m'embrouiller, alors autant rester simple : Merci beaucoup.

Pour ce qui est de laisser tomber, je ne crois pas que ça arrivera, suffit juste de remanier un peu mon dernier chapitre, et ce sera fini totalement (dans les documents).

Alors Luna ? (Moi je crois que c'est Pansy…) Et bien j'espère qu'elle te plaira encore un bon moment °a peur de gâcher ses persos°.

Alors, un énorme merci final, n'hésite pas à gâcher mon temps plus souvent… (héhé)

* * *

**Chapitre 9: plans, haine et frittage**

Hermione soupira. Ron dévorait toujours ses repas sans se préoccuper du reste du monde. Harry lui, picorait. Il faisait beau, du moins selon le plafond de la grande salle... Les hiboux venaient de faire leur entrée, et comme d'habitude, aucun ne lui était adressé. Qui aurait écrit à Hermione Granger, miss-je-sais-tout? Ses parents, peut-être, mais pas par hiboux. Harry, parfois, pendant les vacances, mais à contre coeur, il n'aimait pas ça. Ron... Non, pas Ron. Ronald détestait purement et simplement les lettres, et la seule qu'il lui avait envoyée était un "Bonne vacances, à bientôt. Ron" Et elle, l'idiote, elle l'avait gardé précieusement, toujours sur elle.

Elle l'aimait tant, son roux, avec son caractère de cochon buté, sa logique implacable aux échecs, son côté petit garçon quand il boudait ou mangeait, ses bras de sportif qui lui donnait l'illusion qu'il était fort et qu'en cas de besoin, ils la protégeraient. Mais Ron n'aimait que le quiditch, c'était bien connu.

Elle acheva son porridge du bout des lèvres et se leva, suivie d'Harry. Lui demander ce qui n'allait pas impliquait parler aussi de ses propres problèmes, et ça elle n'en avait pas du tout envie.

Il vint à sa hauteur et lui sourit brièvement. Ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée et c'est là qu'Harry rencontra Drago.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Hermione pouvait lire une haine pure et destructrice dans les yeux du blond. Il fixait Potter et fonça sur lui. Pas de Pansy à l'horizon, pas de Nott, pas de Crabbe et Goyle, simplement lui. Etonnamment, Harry ne le vit pas, il regardait les sabliers, celui des rouges et ors était encore relativement plein.

Si les choses avaient été normale, la jeune fille aurait blagué à ce propos, "Alors Ryry, tu flippes parce que tu n'arrives pas à le vider?!" et il aurait répondu "...C'est toi qui enlève trop de points aux autres élèves, Mione!". Mais les choses n'étaient pas normales, et Malefoy lui fonça dedans, la déséquilibra, la faisant tomber à terre. Harry sursauta, et rattrapa Drago.

Les insultes commencèrent à fuser, toutes plus tranchantes les unes que les autres. Malefoy était en grande forme et attaquait chaque fois sur un terrain différent, ses yeux luisant de rage, ses répliques perdaient de la finesse et du double sens et devenaient plus cruelles, comme avant, avant les morts, avant la guerre, avant la victoire...

Il finit par cracher au visage d'Harry qui abattit son poing sur sa joue, le projetant au sol. Il lui répondit en le frappant au ventre et elle, elle restait là, debout, incapable de réagir.

C'était comme dans un rêve, un mauvais rêve où tout échappait au contrôle. Malefoy se retrouva sur son meilleur ami et l'étrangla, tout simplement, furieux.

Elle ne bougea pas en voyant Harry devenir de plus en plus rouge. Ce fut Ron qui les sépara, expédiant Malefoy avec un sortilège bien douloureux avant de redresser son meilleur ami, qui avait viré au bleu.

- Putain de...

- Ça va Harry? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie? Toi, la fouine, tu ne bouges pas d'un poil où je t'assomme!

Mais Drago bougea, se releva et partit d'un pas furieux vers les cachots.

Hermione retrouva ses facultés à ce moment là et elle plongea à son tour sur Harry.

- Ça... peut aller, grogna celui-ci

Ron tenait le dos du survivant et n'esquissait plus le moindre geste. Hermione s'était approchée et leurs jambes se touchaient à présent. Il déglutit avec peine en se demandant pourquoi Hermione n'était pas intervenue pour l'aider, au moins en criant. Il la regarda, et elle lui sourit.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai été très con.

Harry se massait la nuque, l'air encore plus absent qu'à l'accoutumée, le rouquin pensa même qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Hermione, elle, avait détourné les yeux. Elle était tellement belle...

Machinalement, il replaça l'une de ses nombreuses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement, de même que celle de Ron.

"C'est parce que je suis jaloux, Hermione, je t'aime" ça n'était pourtant pas si dur à dire... Pourtant ça ne sortait pas. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à la murmurer cette fichue phrase...

- Pour moi, il n'y a plus de problème, Vieux, finit par dire Harry en se relevant.

Hermione se releva à son tour, et Ron se tu, maudissant ce moment d'avoir été trop court pour se déclarer. Harry ne se dirigeait pas vers le local de sortilège, et le rouquin finit par le lui faire remarquer.

- J'me sens pas bien, j'vais à l'infirmerie, expliqua-t-il.

Ron surprit l'inquiétude dans le regard d'Hermione et se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'était pas inquiète lorsqu'il allait à l'infirmerie, lui. Non, elle lui disait qu'avoir le nez qui coule ne le sauverait pas de la masse de devoirs qu'ils avaient et qu'il finirait par passer pour un hypocondriaque. Pour Harry, c'était différent, évidemment. Ils reprirent leur chemin, en silence, et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre face au minuscule professeur Flitwick. Elle sentait bon les fleurs. Il était sûr que s'ils se mariaient, ils vivraient à la campagne, près des champs dans une petite chaumière accueillante, possédant un énorme jardin herbeux, qu'il tondrait souvent, parce qu'elle aimait l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Il y aurait des enfants partout. Il sourit, rien qu'à cette idée.

- Ron, le professeur vient de dire quelque chose d'important, par Serdaigle! C'est incroyable ce que tu peux être distrait! Concentre-toi!

Il recopia les notes de sa chère voisine, et pensa que la chaumière devrait être remplie à ras bord de livres tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres pour que ça plaise totalement à Hermione.

o°O O°o

Harry se massait toujours le cou. Sans Ron, Malefoy l'aurait probablement tué, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Il s'était fait écrabouiller par Drago, et ça, c'était un coup dur pour son amour propre. Jamais il n'avait vu son ennemi dans cet état. Il se sentait troublé, parce que ce matin, Drago Malefoy n'avait pas été ce masque d'indifférence sarcastique; ce matin, ses émotions l'avaient contrôlé, ses répliques avaient été immondes, certes, mais franches. Pour la première fois, Drago avait été sincère...

Mais plus que ça, aujourd'hui, il avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose de grave à lui reprocher... Il n'avait pas parlé de sa mère "sang de bourbe"... Ou peut-être au début. Après c'était uniquement sur lui qu'il avait parlé. Drago avait des yeux magnifiques quand ils brillaient de colère.

Le survivant poussa la porte de l'infirmerie en se claquant mentalement. Qu'est--ce qui lui prenait de dire que Drago avait de beaux yeux?!

o°O O°o

- Ça va mieux?

Distraitement, Luna répondit "oui". Non, elle n'était pas bêcheuse, ou asociale, pas du tout. Elle mangeait, juste, et on ne parle pas à table. Pansy n'était pas là. Luna avait pensé à elle toute la nuit où elle avait été à l'infirmerie... Oui, elle aimait beaucoup Pansy. Oui, elle la désirait, au moins un peu, mais qui pouvait résister au visage de Pansy Parkinson? Q'est-ce que ça signifiait? Qu'elle l'aimait? Peut-être, mais Luna n'y croyait pas.

Le couple de Serpentard fit son entrée, et Luna vit tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé, parce que Drago tenait sa petite amie par la taille et regardait ailleurs, faussement indifférent, elle... rayonnait. Luna ferma les yeux une seconde, bien fort, comme pour dissiper toutes hallucinations, mais revit la même image. Pansy avait une bague autour de l'annulaire. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté d'elle et de sa table, elle pu la voir clairement. Or blanc sertie de saphir, on ne s'était pas foutu d'elle... Elle releva les yeux sur eux et vit que Drago cherchait Harry des yeux.

Pansy enroula un bras possessif dans son dos et l'entraîna plus loin, comme si la présence des Serdaigles la gênait.

Elle atteignit la table des verts et argents et s'assit à côté de son fiancé, près de Nott et sa petite amie.

- Devinez quoi..., commença t'elle

La gorge de Luna la brûlait, elle avait la tête qui tournait, ça faisait mal. C'était inhumain. Ils allaient se marier. Ils étaient fiancés. Luna l'aimait, même avant de voir son vrai visage, elle l'avait toujours aimée, parce qu'elle était une énigme, un casse tête, parce qu'elle était raffinée, parce qu'elle était drôle et intelligente, parce que, parce que...

Elle se leva comme un automate.

Et elle, elle aimait Drago, elle se moquait du reste du monde, elle était tellement au-dessus d'eux! Elle avait son homme, enchaîné par un simple bijou et un serment. Ils allaient se marier. C'était à hurler, à frapper, à détruire le monde, ils allaient se marier, et ce qu'elle ressentait ne comptait pas, pas du tout. Qu'elle soit amoureuse, Pansy s'en fichait, et quelle fille se serait souciée d'elle à la place de Pansy, hein? Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire, d'une fille étrange qui ne pose jamais assez de questions, quand on a l'homme de nos rêves ? Quand on est fiancé à l'homme de ses rêves.

Elle marchait d'un pas mesuré, vers la sortie, vers le hall, vers l'extérieur, retenant ses larmes, que Pansy ne méritait pas.

D'ici quelques mois, Pansy Parkinson deviendrait Pansy Malefoy, ça n'allait pas, c'était inconcevable, ils étaient trop jeunes, point. Ils ne pouvaient pas, pas encore...

Elle courrait à présent, dans la forêt interdite, priant pour qu'un animal féroce la dévore. Mc Gonnagal s'impatientait de la voir choisir ses options, et elle ne savait pas.

Elle finit par s'effondrer au sol et attendit, silencieuse.

Bientôt une créature s'approcha, vint renifler ses cheveux, souffler dessus. Elle redressa la tête et vit un sombral.

Il était beau, tout en muscle, en force, en puissance. Il était doux. Il faisait peur, il lui rappelait sa mère mais qu'importe. Il sentait la mort. Il ne la mangerait pas.

Elle plongea ses yeux gris dans les globes blancs de la créature et le caressa entre les nasaux.

Chaque fois qu'elle avait vu un sombral, elle s'était sentie apaisée. Elle grimpa sur le dos de l'animal et lui demanda de galoper simplement librement. "Je veux aller dans un endroit où j'oublierai tout" le sombral se mit à courir. Le lendemain, les filles du dortoir Serdaigle de sixième année réalisèrent que Luna avait disparu.

o°O O°o

Harry pensait à l'Autre et surtout, à la personne qu'il était en vrai.

Pas Nott, pas assez de cheveux.

Pas Ernie, Ernie avait une touffe qui atteignait ses épaules!

Pas Colin, parce que sinon tout le monde serait déjà au courrant.

Seamus? Non, Seamus avait les cheveux gras, et l'Autre pas.

Euh...?

Justin? Il sortait avec Alison, et puis il était trop petit, il n'aurait pas atteint son oreille!

Zacharias? Vous imagineriez Zacharias Smith gay, vous? Et ben pas Harry.

Ron? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez?! Harry n'était pas Hermione!

La liste s'agrandissait, incluant tous les garçons jusqu'en quatrième année. Aucun ne semblait pouvoir être l'Autre.

Même parmi les professeurs... Non, vraiment, il ne voyait pas. Qui était l'Autre?!

- Vous savez quoi? demanda Ron, goguenard.

- Non, mais je sens que je le saurai bientôt, Ronald, soupira Hermione, qui tricotait toujours ses trucs informes pour elfes.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais regarda Ron, qui avait l'air d'avoir entendu la plus grande feinte de l'année.

- Ils sont fiancés!! La fouine et Bouledogue! Je t'assure, elle a la bague au doigt!

- Quoi?! (double cri indigné d'Harry et Hermione)

Ron qui se bidonnait s'arrêta aussitôt.

- Ben ils s'apprêtent à se marier, avant la fin de l'année, si j'ai bien compris. Tu te rends compte, ils ne vont même pas attendre d'être sorti d'ici, et dans quelques années (ou mois) il y aura un mixe fouine/bouledogue qui naîtra!

Mes aucuns de ses deux amis ne ri, ils le regardaient juste bouche ouverte, complètement choqués.

- Mais ils sont trop jeunes, cria Hermione! Tu imagines?! Ils n'ont même pas vingt ans! Ils sont fous, ils ne pourront pas vivre leur jeunesse, ils ne pourront pas étudier longtemps! C'est...

Harry ne dit rien, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié un garçon, certes tout à fait insoupçonnable mais... qui convenait parfaitement. Grand. Cheveux relativement courts, soyeux. Il lui sembla même que son parfum était épicé...

_Au secours..._

- ...Mais même si Pansy n'est pas Einstein, tu ne crois pas qu'elle a droit à étudier un minimum, à assurer son avenir autrement qu'en attendant un abruti comme Malefoy...

_Arf non! Malefoy ne peut pas être l'Autre!_

- ... sur son paillasson?!

- Ça se passe comme ça chez les sang pur, Hermione, c'est tout, répliqua Ron.

- Quoi?! Les femmes à la maison, pas le droit de se construire une vie professionnelle?! C'est honteux!

_J'me suis fait tirer par Malefoy..._

- Tu trouves ça honteux d'être comme ma mère?! Tu trouves ça dégradant, peut-être? cria Ron plus fort qu'elle.

_Et si je ne l'avais pas touché, il m'aurait..._

- Harry!! (cri du rouquin et de sa brunette préférée, totalement simultané)

Le survivant venait de tomber dans les pommes sans raisons apparentes. La soirée ne faisait que commencer.

o°O O°o

Lorsqu'Hary se réveilla, il était couché sur un des canapés défoncés de la salle commune des Gryffondors, et ses deux amis le dévisageaient avec inquiétude,

- Ça va, Vieux?

- Ron tu le fais exprès ou quoi?! Il était inconscient, non: il ne va pas bien.

- Oh ça va, hein! Je pensais que Miss Parfaite connaissait parfaitement toutes les expressions de notre langue? Une défaillance?

- Ron!

_Putain de merde... Ça collait parfaitement. On avait été liés mentalement par un sortilège, Drago avait dû voir une de mes pensées sur l'Autre. Comment il est venu à me fixer un rencart, ça, c'était un mystère, mais ça expliquait la fausse identité, le fait qu'il ne voulait pas être reconnu, ni parler. Ça expliquait le noir qui dissimulait ses traits._

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tu es tombé par terre, évanoui!

- Tu as su avaler quelque chose, ce matin? C'est peut-être ça qui a provoqué ton malaise... Ou bien Malefoy t'as causé...

_Oui, il m'a causé, pour la première fois depuis la guerre, il a totalement répondu à mes attaques, il me haïssait, il ne jouait pas son jeu de petit traître. J'ai vu sa colère et il a dû voir la mienne. Il m'en veut..._

- Arrête Herm', c'est ridicule! Harry passe sa vie à être étranglé, il n'a jamais eu ça!

_...à cause d'hier! C'est à cause d'hier qu'il est sorti de ses gonds! _

- Justement, c'est peut-être parce que ça arrive trop souvent! Une faiblesse de ce style serait dangereuse! Harry dis-lui que je peux avoir raison!

_Ça ne pouvait pas être la seule raison... "On compte sur moi pour ce mariage"... _

- Tu peux avoir raison, Herm, mais ce serait vraiment un hasard! Je n'y crois pas, à mon avis il n'a pas assez mangé, c'est tout!

_... Je ne sais vraiment rien en faire de cette phrase! Non, je délire, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être Drago, __**il est fiancé!**_

- Euh... Oui, Harry, il est fiancé, pourquoi..? demanda Ron, en le regardant étrangement.

- Tu es d'accord avec moi! Tu vois Ron, c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour se marier! Ça le choque aussi! Harry tu es pâle, ça va mieux, quand même? Harry? Tu veux un sortilège vivifiant?

- Hermione, il..., tenta Ron.

- Vous allez la fermer, oui?! J'ai besoin de réfléchir, j'ai besoin de paix.

- Harry mais ….

- Oh Ron! Tu me gonfles, Vieux! Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire, bon dieu?! Quand elle sera mariée avec un autre?! Tu crois qu'une fille comme elle t'attendra combien de temps encore? Réglez ça une bonne fois, merde! Moi, j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai envie d'être seul. Maintenant bouge. Bouge!!

- Harry!

- Laissez-moi tranquille!

Le survivant partit en courant, laissant derrière lui un Ron abasourdi et une Hermione extrêmement indignée. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. Il devenait fou, pas d'autres explications... Peu à peu, l'étonnement se transforma en timidité, le rouquin sentit ses oreilles chauffer et Hermione baissa les yeux.

- Hum... Tu... as quelqu'un en ce moment, Hermione? osa finalement demander Ron, en songeant à ce qu'avait dit Harry.

- Euh… Pou… pourquoi?

- Je sais pas, comme ça... Laisse tomber, grogna t'il en partant vers le dortoir des garçons.

- J'ai quelqu'un Ron.

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

- Et c'est sérieux?

- Ça... pourrait l'être. Ça dépend de lui.

Il se retourna et la regarda droit dans les yeux, son visage était totalement impassible. Hermione se demanda si Ron comprenait son message.

- Je suis content pour toi. Moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un. Mais ce n'est pas très sérieux... souffla-t-il. Il fallait bien garder la face...

- Ah.

- Oui.

-Et… c'est qui? Patil?

- Tu es flique, maintenant? Et toi, c'est qui?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Pareil.

- J'espère au moins qu'elle te baise bien, Ronald, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche, avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

o°O O°o

Le survivant s'était enfui vers le parc, et regrettait déjà son emportement... Il n'avait pas pu prendre son éclair de feu.

Il courut vers la forêt interdite sans s'arrêter quand Hagrid l'appela, il ne ralentit même pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus du tout de souffle. Il se laissa tomber sous un arbre aux racines noueuses, savourant le silence ambiant... Ça le changeait des disputes sans fin de ses amis… Ça lui rappelait Malefoy. Il secoua la tête. Il valait mieux ne pas penser à cet abruti là... Pas encore.

Quelle merde... Lui et Malefoy! Ça le faisait frissonner (d'horreur) rien qu'à l'idée... Et dire qu'il avait aimé... Qu'il avait voulu goûter ses lèvres... Le toucher... Le voir...

Il tourna la tête. Ses pensées revenaient toujours à Lui, et plus il y pensait, plus une des phrases d'Hermione sur Rogue s'imposait à lui.

"Il est amoureux de toi! Quand on y pense, tout y était! La rage qui tournait à l'obsession, l'attention toute particulière qu'il te portait... Cette façon qu'il avait de te détailler!"

Elle se transforma petit à petit. "Harry est amoureux de Drago! Quand on y pense, tout y était! La rage qui tournait à l'obsession, l'attention tout particulière qu'il lui portait… Cette façon qu'il avait de le détailler"

Il fulminait. Il n'aimait pas Drago, il le haïssait! Mais lui-même commençait à en douter. C'était l'horreur! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ni possible.

Et puis il s'était fiancé, l'Autre! Et avec Bouledogue en plus! Mais alors pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait donné rendez-vous?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait tenu Pansy si serrée contre lui, s'il éprouvait des choses pour lui? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça le dérangeait autant?

_Si ça se trouve, c'est le syndrome post traumatique... Il a manqué de me tuer, du coup je commence à le craindre et à l'apprécier! Oui, ça ne peut être que ça..._

Mais cette explication ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié... Il refusait de se dire qu'il avait eu peur à cause de Malefoy.

o°O O°o

Luna revint de son périple une heure après que l'alerte ait été donnée par les filles de son dortoir. Lorsque le professeur Flitwick l'interrogea, elle lui répondit qu'elle avait fait un jogging matinal dans le parc, qu'elle était désolée...

C'était un mensonge bien sûr, mais elle se voyait mal avouer à son cher professeur qu'elle avait volé à dos de Sombral jusqu'en Colombie... Non, vraiment, ça n'aurait pas été crédible!

Il avait hoché la tête, en la réprimandant légèrement, puis était parti, déjà ailleurs. Luna adorait Filius Flitwick, parce qu'il était toujours distrait et de bonne humeur, parce qu'il cherchait à marquer l'histoire avec un grand H, comme il disait. Elle aurait adoré savoir sur quoi il travaillait.

Luna était repartie, sourire aux lèvres. Pansy allait payer, pour son comportement blessant, pour son trop beau visage, pour ses fiançailles avec cet imbécile prétentieux qu'était Malefoy, pour son futur bonheur assuré, pour tout ce qu'elle avait et que Luna n'avait pas. Elle allait lui payer de ne pas l'aimer.

Maintenant, il fallait retrouver Harry Potter, l'instrument principal de sa vengeance diabolique. Et le convaincre, ça, ce serait un sacré défi.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis... :) 


	10. Projets

**Chapitre 10: Projets**

Drago et elle étaient_ fiancés_, elle n'en revenait pas. Depuis la veille, elle n'avait cessé de toucher sa bague et de la regarder. Par orgueil, certes, mais aussi par peur. Cette bague signifiait que Drago acceptait enfin l'avenir qu'on leur avait tracé, qu'il l'acceptait elle!

Il l'avait demandé en mariage avec style, classe et à la manière des bons sangs purs. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux et avait souri.

Elle allait être heureuse, c'était une certitude.

Elle savait que dès dimanche, elle recevrait la visite de Narcissa Black et de sa chère mère. Elles parleraient du mariage proprement dit. De la robe, la teinte des nappes, de l'arrangement floral, du lieu où ça se passerait... Pansy adorerait que la fête se déroule dans le jardin de la demeure des Parkinson... Sa future belle mère serait sûrement difficile à convaincre mais qu'importait, elles y arriveraient, sa mère et elle.

Dans deux semaines, elles iraient choisir sa robe, taillée sur mesure par de somptueux couturiers... Elles devraient tout organiser pour que ce soit parfait, à l'image des deux familles...

Classe, prestigieux, inoubliable... Elles devraient parvenir à subjuguer les invités, dont la liste serait minutieusement préparée.

Et puis, il faudrait choisir dans quel manoir ils habiteraient, seuls ou accompagnés, s'ils bâtiraient, si oui, où? Comment?

Et plus elle y pensait, plus son sourire s'agrandissait, plus ses yeux brillaient.

Elle descendit vers la salle commune. Il était là. Elle se retint de courir le rejoindre... Ça ne se faisait pas.

- Bonsoir Drago, glissa t'elle à son oreille.

- Bonsoir Pansy.

Il lisait... La jeune morphe hésita à partir, elle savait à quel point il ne supportait pas d'être interrompu. Mais après tout, ils étaient fiancés, elle avait bien droit à un traitement de faveur...

_Fiancés_, le mot sonnait tellement bien... Maintenant que c'était officiel, plus aucune fille ne se jetterait à son cou! Elles n'oseraient pas, jamais. Il était à elle.

Elle métamorphosa son visage, discrètement. Le tout pour le tout.

- Tu... ne m'embrasses pas...?

Elle hésita à l'appeler "mon amour", ou simplement "amour". Il avait toujours détesté ses surnoms... Et elle aimait tellement lui en donner. Il ne réagit pas, il l'ignorait... faussement, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés... Il était tellement beau, tellement froid, tellement lointain... Il l'hypnotisait littéralement. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, tout doucement.

- Je lis.

- Je t'aime.

Il ferma les yeux, puis le livre et la regarda. Il avait les yeux les plus perturbant qu'elle ait pu voir. Un sourire sarcastique qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres bien dessinées et rosées dès qu'ils se regardaient. Ils étaient fiancés.

- Moi aussi.

À son ton, ça pouvait signifier "je t'aime" comme "je m'aime aussi, tu sais" et c'était bien le problème. Il parvenait toujours à mettre du double sens dans ses propos, à faire des pirouettes... Elle l'aimait aussi pour ça, mais elle aurait voulu, juste une fois, qu'il soit clair en lui disant qu'il l'aimait.

o°O O°o

Dans la bibliothèque, le calme régnait. Normal, il n'y avait bien qu'Hermione pour y aller dès le matin...

Elle n'avait pas pu trouver de meilleur endroit pour se détendre.

Comme à chaque fois que Ron lui faisait du mal, elle demandait les clés de la réserve et se plongeait dans les vieux grimoires et parchemins... Elle déchiffrait, notait tout précieusement et rendait des travaux plus que brillants à ses professeurs... Elle soupira. Alors il avait quelqu'un... C'était sûrement Parvati. Encore une salope. Faudrait bien qu'elle s'y fasse, elle ne serait jamais que la "bonne copine" de Ron. Il aimait les bombes sans cervelle, et elle était moyenne physiquement et intelligente. Avec délicatesse, elle tourna la page du grimoire sur les runes de malédiction... Passionnant, d'ailleurs. Harry aurait adoré, et elle aurait dû lui expliquer comment l'utiliser sur Malefoy... Il aurait sûrement trouvé un moyen de la convaincre, comme toujours...

L'envie lui vint de ne pas être raisonnable, pour une fois. De transgresser les règlements, les codes de bonne conduite. De maudire Ron, parce que c'était un imbécile, et qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il la faisait souffrir. Elle nota une rune particulièrement étrange et aux propriétés étonnantes, une fois associée à la dernière lettre de l'alphabet grec et au sortilège d'animation de la matière.

Elle ne pourrait jamais faire ça. Jamais.

Sauf s'il demandait Parvati en mariage. Puisque, après tout "C'est comme ça que ça se fait, chez les sang pur". Rageusement, elle termina sa ligne. Comme si les femmes de bonne famille ne pouvaient qu'être belles et stupides. Elle ferma le grimoire. Ron était sang pur, comme Malefoy, et même s'il s'en cachait, ils avaient tout les deux les mêmes principes. Son nez se fronça légèrement. Jamais elle ne supporterait ça, elle. Jamais elle ne pourrait être une Molly Weasley, ou une Narcissa Black. Elle, elle avait besoin de liberté, de recherches, de buts, de sens à trouver, de récompenses et de reconnaissance. Est-ce que pour Ron, elle pourrait renoncer à tout ça?

- Hermione? Oh, bonjour.

La jeune fille sursauta et découvrit Remus Lupin devant elle, une pile de livres dans les mains.

- Bonjour professeur Lupin.

- Tu faisais des recherches?

- Oui, pour mon cours d'étude de runes, je pense à faire une présentation orale sur les propriété de certaines runes dites "dangereuses", à prononcer ou à associer, en parlant des monuments qui en possèdent, des effets sur le quartier, tout ça...

Le visage de son professeur devint lumineux. Malgré ça, il conservait ses traits fatigués, ses cernes, ses cheveux châtains autrefois, que la guerre avait rendus totalement gris. Il posa ses livres sur un coin de table libre.

- J'étudiais les runes, moi aussi, tu sais. Si tu as une seconde, je peux te conseiller sur certains ouvrages... intéressants à exploiter, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Hermione lui fit un franc sourire et accepta. Il avait l'air de connaître la réserve comme sa poche, sans jamais se prendre les pieds dans un ouvrage (exploit que même elle ne pouvait réaliser). Il prenait les livres, presque au hasard, mais Hermione savait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle n'en avait lu qu'un ou deux dans la pile qu'il lui tendit, tous les autres étaient tellement fins qu'elle ne les avait pas remarqués.

- Je te conseille particulièrement celui de Pandora Marwarell, cette femme était exceptionnelle dans son domaine. C'est le petit rouge.

- Merci Professeur, c'est vraiment gentil à vous... Je vais les dévorer, je le sens!

- Oh, grogna-t-il en roulant des yeux, pas de problèmes, si je peux t'être utile, Hermione, tu n'as qu'à me le dire... Enfin, sauf pour mon cours, j'espère que tu me comprends! Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais moi… Je retourne à mes bouquins. À plus tard.

Elle hocha la tête, toujours sourire aux lèvres et repartit de la bibliothèque, emportant ses grimoires, le coeur un peu moins gros. Elle s'installa dans son dortoir, sur le baldaquin pourpre et commença à lire le livre de la fameuse Pandora.

Une demi heure plus tard, elle avait presque oublié Ron Weasley, tant ce qu'elle lisait était passionnant.

o°O O°o

Drago lui lançait des regards à la fois haineux et dédaigneux, auxquels il répondait volontiers. Ils se fixaient à présent comme si le monde extérieur n'existait pas. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, du cours de métamorphose? La profession des aurors disparaissait lentement, faute de mages noirs, et il n'aurait pas besoin de travailler... Non, les yeux de Malefoy étaient bien plus intéressants. Ils y passaient tellement de choses...

Harry essayait de faire de même, il y mettait toute sa haine, toute sa colère, toute son incompréhension...

D'un coup, une idée sadique lui vint. Malefoy voulait le baiser? Il était frustré de ne pas avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout, le pervers? Parfait.

Il le regarda, d'un coup d'une manière plus douce, séductrice, tentatrice, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il vit les yeux de l'Autre s'agrandir légèrement, puis ses sourcils se froncer, il tourna la tête dans la seconde suivante. Le survivant avait remporté cette manche, et bon sang il en était fier. Il continua à fixer le blond intensément, jusqu'à sentir une légère gêne.

Hermione avait tout à fait raison, l'amour ou au moins le désir, c'était être victime de soi et surtout, dépendre de l'autre. Aimer quelqu'un c'est lui donner un ascendant terrible sur soi. Ou au moins, c'était une partie de la définition du mot amour.

Enfin, la cloche sonna, et les élèves purent sortir.

Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole et Harry préférait ne pas en savoir la raison. Il les trouvait fatiguant, ces deux-là...

Mais étonnamment, Hermione avait l'air relativement heureuse.

- J'ai arithmancie, Harry. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir après?

- Oui, bien sûr, Mione.

Et à peine avait elle tourné les talons que Ron le regarda étrangement. Il avait rougi.

- Alors tu es vraiment avec elle.

- Hein?

- Elle me l'a avoué, t'inquiète pas, je ne me mettrai plus entre vous. Mais je veux que tu prennes soin d'elle, d'accord? Elle mérite plus qu'une histoire sans lendemain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore?

- Hermione m'a avoué que vous êtes ensemble.

- On n'est pas ensemble.

- Tu te fous de moi, merde?!

- Non, je t'assure, vieux. Je ne suis pas plus avec Hermione qu'avec Mal...hum. Pansy, se reprit-il.

- Alors c'est qui? Je suis sûr qu'à toi elle l'a dit!

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement, d'abord?

- Qu'elle avait quelqu'un, que ça pourrait devenir sérieux, mais que ça dépendait de Lui.

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Hermione était amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Du moins, il le pensait, mais depuis leur discussion en salle sur demande, peut-être avait-elle changé d'avis... Elle avait l'air tellement déçue par le comportement de Ron... Mais enfin, c'était court, quand même... Hermione n'était pas du style à sortir avec quelqu'un pour "sortir avec quelqu'un".

Ce n'était pas plausible.

- Elle ne m'a rien dit, vraiment. C'est bizarre, je suis sûr qu'elle est célibataire... Mais elle ne mentirait pas là-dessus, pas à toi! Non, vraiment je ne comprends pas. Je suis désolé Ron, mais avec moi, tu fais fausse route... Au fait, tu... enfin... tu as osé lui parler?

- Ça... ne te regarde pas. Toi non plus tu ne me dis rien. Je veux pas que tu t'en mêles, Harry, d'accord? T'as ta vie, j'ai la mienne.

- C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais pu parler de "ça" ensemble… Je me tais.

La vérité, c'est qu'il aurait aimé "en" parler. Parce que vraiment, avec Hermione, c'était impossible. Et parce qu'ils étaient amis, vraiment amis, qu'il avait confiance en Ron. Mais bon, visiblement, sa confiance n'était pas totalement réciproque... Il soupira. Ils allaient au terrain de quiditch, pour préparer la rencontre avec Serpentard... Le "match du siècle" comme disait Luna... L'équipe les attendait, et comme à chaque fois qu'il volait, Harry eut l'impression d'être le roi du monde. Leur stratégie d'attaque était totalement au point, ils étaient en forme et la météo promettait un temps sec... Mais brumeux. Un temps de défi pour les attrapeurs, quoi...

Un futur duel opposant le survivant et le petit prince. Les yeux d'Harry se mirent à briller d'avance. Il ridiculiserait Malefoy, c'était décidé.

Severus Rogue jeta un regard mauvais à l'hotesse de l'air qui lui proposait un café. Il n'aimait pas ça. Seulement le thé. Et il n'aimait pas son sourire signal blancheur et faux. Il n'aimait pas non plus ce stuart roux qui avait expliqué le fnctionnement de la ceinture de sécurité (il l'avait tellement mal fait que notre cher futur ex professeur de Potion s'était coicé le doigt en tentant de l'imiter). D'ailleurs, ledit Stuart aurait pu être un Weasley. Et Rogue détestait les Weasley. Rogue détestait l'avion qui accélérait au décollage, et l'air indulgent de son voisin, un retraité bedonnant qui lui disait "Oui, moi aussi j'étais un peu stressé la première fois..."

Ben tiens. Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'a pas pensé une seconde à Harry à ce moment là.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Boué. C'est donc un chapitre un peu intermédiaire, pour lancer le véritable quiproquo (si encore un, oui, je sais, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)... Bon je me tais. Merci de continuer à me lire ça me fait vraiment plaisir!!!!

Au fait, comme j'entre en examen, il est possible pour ne pas dire probable que les MAJ soient un peu plus espacées, pour ne pas dire inexistante pendant les trois semaines à venir... Merci de votre compréhensin ;)

Merci **Amandine** Mon annif tombait le 8, je considère tes reviews comme des cadeaux en eux :D J'espère que ce chapitre plus... calme t'aura plu quand même

**Phenixmiyavi**: Merciiiiiiiii pour la review xD (et accessoirement our ton impatience, qui est un compliment en soi)...Voilà, elle est là, la suite et j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas héhé.


	11. Freestyle

**Chapitre 11: Freestyle**

Ron défendait les buts comme un lion... Et jusqu'à présent, aucun Serpentard n'avait pu passer ses défenses. Pour Harry, la situation était plus compliquée. La légère brume du début de match s'était transformée en une véritable purée de pois et le vif d'or restait invisible. Drago menait son équipe, donnant ses instruction à la va-vite...

Harry sentit le piège un peu trop tard...

En effet, la stratégie du blond était tout à fait à son image: traîtresse et vicieuse.

Frenror Jones, de Serpentard parvint à attraper le souafle en bloquant les poursuiveurs de Gryffondors. Il fit une passe à Nott, et d'un coup, tous les Serpentards disparurent du terrain, se réfugiant dans le brouillard.

- Fumiers!

On ne voyait de temps à autres un éclair vert filer à toutes allures pour mieux disparaître, le souafle était impossible à localiser. Malefoy avait été élu capitaine cette année, parce que le précédent était décédé pendant la Guerre... Et jamais l'équipe de Serpentard n'avait fait preuve d'autant de talent! Un cognard le manqua de peu. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et surtout qu'il arrête de jeter des fleurs à Malefoy!

- Tous dans le brouillard! Allé! Retrouvez-les! Contrez-les, bon dieu!

Il était trop loin, aucun poursuiveur ne pouvait l'entendre. Il fonça pour rejoindre Ron, mais trop tard... La plus jeune des poursuiveuses venait de marquer un but magistral sans que Ron ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Et déjà la balle était reprise par un autre de ces serpents! Furieux, il revint près des buts.

- Tourne en rond, Vieux, tu auras moins de chance d'en rater! Et courage, on les rétame, hein! Pas l'inverse!

- Ouais, j'vais essayer... Mais je ne te promets rien...

- Ron, t'es un roi, l'oublie pas!

Ensuite, le capitaine de l'équipe Gryffondor foça vers ses poursuiveurs, ordonnant une filature dans la brume... Mais dès que les rouges et ors entrèrent dans le brouillard leurs adversaires en ressortirent à toutes allures, filant vers les buts.

- Et c'est un troisième but pour l'équipe de Serpentard, commenta Luna Lovegood, impressionnée par la tactique de Drago, hop, souafle récupéré par Kathleen Boggart, qui se dirige vers le gardien adverse!McGuy tente mais la rate, c'est un but! Bravo Kathleen! Waw! Un cognard vient d'être envoyé sur Josh Mitshburry, de Serpentard, qui m'a l'air salement sonné... Dommage pour le souafle qu'il laisse tomber! C'est à nouveau Kathleen-la-furie qui...

Harry tâcha de trouver le vif d'or, vite, parce que l'équipe adverse était vraiment dans une forme redoutable! Entre deux volutes de brume, il entrevit Malefoy et aussitôt se rua à sa poursuite. Il fallait trouver le vif, avant que sa stratégie n'ait trop porté de fruits! Il fallait que... Il coupa la brume en diagonale et se retrouva à côté de son cher ennemi... A moins d'un mètre d'eux, le vif d'or.

- Harry Potter a rattrapé Drago Malefoy, et les deux capitaines s'affrontent maintenant pour l'obtention du vif d'or! Par la morve de tous les trolls des montagnes! Sur le terrain, ça vire au pugilat! Madame Bibine, est-ce autorisé d'étrangler un poursuiveur? Non? Ah... Goyle, tu le sauras pour la prochaine fois... Par contre, Crabbe, toi, tu as été prévenu! Arf! Derry Williams, de Gryf' vient de piéger le balais de Nott... Il pique vers le sol, il va s'écraser! Il est à plus de 5 mètres de hauteur! Mais! Il est fou! Théodore Nott vient de sauter de son balai, on lui passe le souafle! C'est à n'y rien comprendre! Il... Il... BUT! C'est incroyable! Il est passé avec le souafle! Il le relance! Un coéquipier le rattrape! Le public est en délire! Il tombe à présent en chute libre! Le score en est à 50 - 40! Et il n'y a pas à dire, les deux équipes nous offrent un spectacle impressionnant! La future madame Malefoy doit être fière de son fiancé... Oulaaah! Nott s'est littéralement écrabouillé par terre! J'ai mal pour lui! Madame Pomfresh, telle Wonder Women, s'élance à son secours! Oui, il est sain et sauf! La civière la suit de près... Il est évacué! Bravo Theo, ton but était héroïque! Kathleen, qui veut décidément voler la vedette aux verts et...

Harry n'entendait même pas Luna. Drago et lui se livraient un duel sans merci, rageur, haineux... Touts les coups étaient permis et le vif semblait insaisissable! Il descendit en piqué, en ligne droite bientôt suivit par les deux capitaines... 3mètres du sol. Le survivant sentit ses oreilles siffler et se mit à sourire. Quel match, bon sang, quel match! De la folie! La fin de saison idéale! Mémorable!

2 mètres du sol.

Drago accélère encore, Harry fait de même. Il veut gagner.

1mètre 50, le vif remonte et leur échappe, ils ont juste le temps de redresser leurs balais, dont la queue frôle le sol.

3 mètres, le vif part en oblique, Drago fait une vrille pour échapper au cognard... Harry sent la balle sadique heurter son épaule... Trajectoire déviée, douleur fulgurante. Il s'accroche, remonte. Malefoy est devant lui...

- Madame Bibine ne sait plus où donner de la tête, les joueurs disparaissent, réapparaissent, fusent, fuient, truquent, s'élance, c'est de la folie, de l'art! Même Hermione Granger, qui n'apprécie pas le Quiditch semble sous le charme! C'est incroyable! Ron Weasley vient de faire un arrêt magnifique! Du freestyle, tous les joueurs se donnent à fond, le score est de 60 - 60! L'ambiance est électrique! La poursuite au vif d'or continue! Le capitaine de Serpentard semble avoir le dessus, Harry Potter est déconcentré et blessé au bras par un cognard bien ajusté de... Goyle! Et ben, Gregory, tu vois que tu sais faire des merveilles même sans tricher! Aïe! Ça aussi ça doit faire mal! Crabbe vient d'assommer à coup de batte Kathleen-la-furie, qui est méchamment sonnée. L'arbitre siffle l'expulsion de Crabbe. 60 - 60 toujours, Drago tend la main! Le vif lui échappe! Potter, je ne suis pas sûre que les coups de boules soient... Oh et puis zut! Défoncez-vous, joueurs! Que ce match soit encore plus mémorable! C'est le dernier de la saison!

Harry était à nouveau à la hauteur de Malefoy. Il s'étonna de son sourire... Il avait l'air bêtement heureux.

- Alors Potter, tu abandonnes?

- Réveille-toi, Draguichou, le vif t'échappe!

Il ne supportait pas la façon dont Malefoy prononçait son nom, il se sentait sal, insignifiant, lorsque l'Autre le prononçait de cette façon. Le sourire de son ennemi grandit encore et il accéléra.

Le vif vira. Gauche, droite, mètres après mètres, le duel continuait.

- Derry vient de marquer un but, la tête en bas, exécutant une magnifique feinte typique de l'équipe d'Irlande! Bravo, Derry! Josh, lui aussi de Serpentard, récupère la balle et s'élance vers les buts, en vrille sur toute la première moitié du terrain. Il pique maintenant vers le haut, évite un cognard! Il est sur une main, par Rowena! Sur une main, et comme pour le foot, il tire à l'aide du pied! But! L'égalité se maintient! Chez les capitaines, le duel est acharné, la foule est en délire, bon sang! On devrait filmer ce match, il est d'un niveau... Oups! Madame Bibine vient de se ramasser un cognard! Elle tombe, elle... Oh, mon dieu! Elle a perdu connaissance! À nouveau, surgit Madame Pomfresh face au vent! Quel héroïne, toujours prête et par tous les temps! Applaudissements pour madame Pomfresh!! On t'aime, Pompom!!

- Allé, Potter, tu traînes!

- Je préfère mater ton cul, Malefoy!

Ça lui avait échappé, il s'en mordit les lèvres, choqué lui-même. Bon sang, le pire c'est que c'était vrai... Il accéléra courageusement, et constata qu les joues de son rival avaient pris une teinte légèrement rosée... La vitesse? Ses propos? Mystère.

_Allé, c'est mon dernier match, je __dois__ le remporter, merde!_

Les actions qui suvirent furent tellement rapides qu'elles furent floues. Feinte. Virage. Triple vrille, le tout parfaitement exécuté par Malefoy.

Il était la grâce incarnée, la beauté épurée. Harry se sentit lourd et badaud, et exécuta lui aussi des figures compliquées. Ils voulaient marquer ls esprits. Dernier match de quiditch, dernière année à Poudlard... Ron venait d'exécuter un salto et de repousser la balle d'un coup de tête... Il s'en fichait: seul comptait Malefoy, et surtout, surtout le vif d'or. Il fonça, tête en bas, et effleura les ailes de la petite balle du bout des doigts. Raté.

80 - 80. La foule crie, Luna hurle dans son micro, c'est de la folie. Le brouillard gagne encore en épaisseur... Il ne faut pas perdre le vif, ils foncent. Pas un regard, ils ne servent à rien. Plus un mot, juste le sport, l'adrénaline, qui leur manque, quand même, depuis la fin de la guerre... Leurs mains sont tendues dans la même direction, se frôlent... Harry ignorait qu'un Nimbus 2001 puisse tenir la cadence d'un Éclair de Feu. Il a envie de prendre la main de son ennemi, de lui tordre le poignet. Il a envie qu'elles se ferment ensemble sur le vif d'or.

_Qu'elles ne se lâchent plus jamais..._

_- _Ils y sont presque, c'est magnifique, ils tombent en pique... Ils exécutent la feinte de Worsky! Tout le monde sait que c'est LA faiblesse de Drago Malefoy! Ils se dépassent tous, c'est incroyable! Ils tournent, tournent, parfaitement synchro, ça tient à la fois de la grâce, de la force et de l'esprit c'est... Moins de deux mètres du sol! Qui lâchera?

_On va s'écraser._

o°O O°o

_Je ne sais pas ce qui a été le plus étrange... Sentir ses doigts contre les miens, nous voir tourbillonner à l'unisson... Ou bien simplement éprouver un bonheur sans nom à le faire. Le vif a braqué, parallèle au sol. Nous avons continué, en cercles vrillés, à deux, sur toute la longueur du terrain, toujours ensemble, comme si nos esprits n'en étaient qu'un, jamais je n'avais éprouvé autant de bonheur à jouer... Ce qu'il était beau, avec ses joues légèrement rougies, son sourire déterminé, sa grâce pleine de puissance... Comme j'aurais aimé être ce vif d'or qu'il désirait tellement à cet instant. J'aurais tout donné pour ça, même ma vie. Mais pour que ça continue, il fallait que je ne le laisse pas l'atteindre..._

o°O O°o

Le cognard percuta Harry Potter à la dernière seconde et le projeta par terre. Drago, toujours en vrillant, parvint à l'esquiver à peu près, et put attraper le vif d'or. Le match était terminé: 100 - 250. Serpentard vainqueur. La foule qui hurle. Le bruit qui monte, tout le monde est debout. Commence à chanter.

"Et soudain, sortit face au vent, le vrai héros de tous les temps, Pomfresh contre toutes chutes, la.." euh pardon, l'hymne de Serpentard, des "Oh oh oh oh, Oh" aucuns "ouuuuuuuh" Le match était trop impressionnant pour ça. Luna hurlait aussi, dans son micro. Harry Potter se relevait, et toute son équipe le rejoignit, déçue malgré tout, alors que les Serpentard exécutaient leur "tour de vainqueurs", prolongeant le spectacle aérien de quelques minutes encore... Nott les avait rejoint. Vint le moment où les capitaines devaient se serrer la main.

Pour Luna, c'était ce moment le plus fort du match... Pour le reste du public, c'était fini.

- Bravo.

- Merci Potter.

La froideur de leur échange fit frissonner Kathleen. Son capitaine respirait la haine, le dégoût, et l'autre, le maudit Serpent, était plein d'une suffisance fière et mesquine.

- Serrez-vous la main, ordonna Minerva Mc Gonnagal, la nouvelle directrice, avec l'autorité de la personne qui donne le signal d'une exécution.

Les deux rivaux se toisèrent, puis Drago tendit la main, sourire ironique aux lèvres. Kathleen vit Harry le regarder de haut en bas, puis contempler sa propre main, hésitant. Elle crut qu'il allait cracher dedans avant de serrer celle de Malefoy, mais il n'en fit rien, il la serra juste. Elle vit aux mâchoires de son opposant qu'il serrait fort et faisait mal, mais c'était le seul signe qui permettait de le savoir.

- Râle pas, mon petit Pote… On ne peut pas être le "vainqueur" à tous les coups, lâcha le Serpentard avant de s'éloigner. Harry souffla quelque chose, et Kathleen se demanda si c'était du Fourchlangue…

- On a très bien joué. La défaite est entièrement de ma faute, j'ai pas vu ce fichu cognard... En tout cas quel match! Vous avez tous été magnifiques, et je crois qu'une fête aura lieu ce soir... Bravo à tous. Ça, c'était du beau Quiditch, vraiment. Merci.

C'est pourtant tête basse que repartit le survivant. Kathleen, comme les trois quart des adolescentes de Poudlard aimait passionnément Harry Potter… L'envie de le prendre dans ses bras se fit plus intense... Il avait l'air si triste, si dépité... Ses épaules en étaient courbées... Elle se retint et le suivit, simplement. Le plaisir du jeu était amoindri par la défaite, mais surtout, par l'absence d'étincelle dans le regard du capitaine d'équipe.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur...**

Bon, je vous le post vite fait, sans trop faire de commentaire, vous m'excuserez, hein... les examens... '

J'espère que j'ai réussi à faire passer l'enjeu du match, et la dualité de mes deux petits préférés... Je vous laisse juge, évidemment

N'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions :P

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Amandine008**: Ce que Rogue fout dans un avion... Et bien, je me suis dit que si j'étais un professeur de potion frustré, et que je prenais un congé pour des raisons tout à fait impossibles à exprimer au commun des mortels que je hais, je me serais débrouillé pour voyager très loin, en étant sûr de ne rencontrer aucun sorcier suceptible de me poser de questions... (et bon, les balais, pour transporter toutes ses affaires, c'est pas le top ;P) Donc, je lui ai fait prendre un billet d'avion ' voilà

Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews miss elles me font toujours autant plaisir :D

**Phenixmiyavi**: héhé c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre-ci que tout va péter (mouhahahahaha) les vengeances préparées ont besoin de circonstances un peu plus éloignées pour exploser ouvertement... La situation bouge dès le suivant, mais faut pas s'attendre à trop d'infos (héhé)

Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, ils me touchent beaucoup!!

**Babox: **Tout tisser... j'ai essayé, là je me bats avec l'épilogue j'ai jamais réussi à écrire des fins correctement XD Pour le reste... euh, disons que je crains la réaction du "coup fourré" des deux chapitres suivants... Que ma vengeance est bien tissées, et que le mariage en sera le théâtre principal

J'espère que cette mise à jour t'aura plu, et que la suite ne te décevra pas... Merci pour tout ;)


	12. Action trois, quatre

**Note de l'auteur:**

Ce chapitre est le chapitre amorceur du dernier coup tordu, le plus rapide et qui me fait douter à chaque fois que je le relis -sans que j'y trouve d'alternative- et... qui commence à approcher sérieusement de la fin. Je vous annonce que cette fiction fera 19 chapitre, épilogue compris (héhé ce n'était pourtant pas fait exprès)

Alors voilà, comme d'ordinaire, j'espère que ça vous plaira, que vous n'en avez pas trop marre de languir, parce qu'on est pas encore tout prêt de l'action proprement dite...

C'est qu'un complot, ça se prépare, ça se fait désirer par l'attente...

Mais le plan de Luna n'est pas si tordu que ça (fin, non, très franchement, le coup foireux est pire) bref, j'arrête mon blabla et je remercie encore ceux qui me lisent, et encore plus ceux qui reviews (:P)

un gros "b'sou" à vous

PS: oui, les examens ont été pas trop mal

**Réponses au reviews:**

**Leelo Calavera:** AAAAAAAAAH JE SUIS UN IMMONDE BOULET!!!!!!

Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas j'ai... zapé la réponse!! Arf arf arf arf. Bon je ne dis pas que mon blabla est spécialement enrichissant pour les neurones, loin de là mais... Aaaah je déteste ne pas répondre et qu'on ne me réponde pas. Vraiment je suis désolée :S!!Donc:

...Je suis si dingue que ça? Non bon d'accord, si! Comment j'ai pensé à Rogue dans un avion... Et bien, je me suis dit que si j'étais Snape (non, je ne me dis pas ça tous les jours) et que j'avais demandé un congé exceptionnel pour échapper au charme ravageur d'un élève et à mes pulsions, j'aurais voulu qu'un minimum de gens soit au courrant. Donc... J'aurais évité la poudre de cheminette et les portoloin. Un bête transplanage, ce n'était pas marrant, et qui sait, il y a peut-être des doines sorcières qui contrôlent? Donc, il restait les moyens moldus, d'où l'avion, d'où mon trip solitaire... Fin bon XD

Encore merci pour ta review et désolée du zappage, je ne comprends toujours pas... B'souuus

**Amandine008:** Tu n'aimes pas Harry...? Moi aussi j'ai toujours préféré Drago, c'est mon côté groupie du côté obscur de la force... Les personnages sombres ont toujours un petit quelque chose en plus que les autres, non? C'est pour ça que je noircis un peu Harry, même s'il n'est par Dark, qu'il ait des failles et des vices, j'estime que c'est le minimum viable (niark) Par contre, je peux déjà te le dire, Kathleen n'aura aucun rôle réel, seulement celui de la fillette qui fantasme sur le héros, puisqu'Harry aime Drago(et qu'il est pas très perspicace, sentimentalement parlant),

Je suis vraiment contente que le match t'ait plu!! Quant à parler de Drago, visiblement c'est mal passé, mais le POV sur le Vif d'or était de lui...

Pour ce qui est de Luna, c'est dans les derniers chapitres que ça va se jouer, ici il n'y aura encore que des sous entendus... Pareil pour le comportement de Drago, ça, ça devrait être plus clair :D

... Et c'est un drarry, ici, pas un Pansy/ Drago, alors pas trop de stress...

Un gros bisou virtuel pour toi xD

**Phénixmyavi: **Voilà, comme je l'ai dit à Amandine, Drago n'est pas si méchant que ça... (le POV sur le vif d'or était de lui) mais comme dans la version de JK, disons qu'il n'est pas totalement libre de ses actes... J'me suis dit que dans son cas, moi je serais tétanisée. Entre le devoir et l'envie, la sécurité et l'inconnu... Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu choisir l'insécurité, surtout sans savoir si l'envie durerait... Bref XD on va finir par croire que je suis payée pour raconter ma life..

J't'envoie un gros câlin virtuel, merci pour la review :D

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Action; trois quatre...**

Harry ne s'était pas trompé, la fête eut bien lieu, les Gryffondors étaient fiers de leur équipe, plus douée (même en acrobaties!) que les Serpentards. Personne ne reprochait à Harry sa défaite... Si ce n'est, lui même. Malefoy l'avait battu là où il était le meilleur. Il l'avait toisé.

Sa haine ressurgissait. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui voler la victoire. Il n'avait pas le droit non plus de lui plaire, d'être magnifique.

Hermione, comme d'habitude, était un peu moins euphorique que l'assemblée... Elle lisait simplement un livre pourpre, un verre de Bière-au-Beurre à ses côtés.

- Ça va, Mione?

- Hum...

- Je t'ennuie, peut-être, grogna Harry.

Elle ferma son grimoire, en haussant les yeux.

- Excuse-moi, Harry, mais c'est tellement passionnant... Les runes, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son air interrogateur, oui, je sais, tu ne suis pas cette option, mais elle est vraiment fascinante! Tu n'imagines même pas les propriétés de certains symboles! C'est formidable!

Il lui fit un petit sourire, indulgent.

- Oh, ne te moque pas de moi, c'est vraiment incroyable... Mais bon, le match de tout à l'heure l'était aussi. Vous avez été grandioses…

- Oui, on était bien...

- Harry… Ton équipe a mieux joué aujourd'hui que jamais et tu as ta tête de cocker déprimé!

- Arrête... C'est juste que bon, c'était mon dernier match, ça m'a fait mal de perdre...

- Surtout contre Malefoy, acheva Hermione, plus pour elle que pour Harry, en réouvrant son livre.

Il la regarda, un peu surpris... Hermione savait toujours tout, décidément. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était davantage crispée. Ses yeux cherchèrent Ron et en le trouvant, il comprit ce qui gênait Hermione. Il avait remis ça, avec Derry. Il l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il détourna les yeux, déçu.

- Lui en veux pas... Toi aussi tu es avec un autre, alors...

Elle ne répondit pas, se leva et repartit vers son dortoir, sans un regard. Le survivant finit son verre, décidément, il avait tout gagné, aujourd'hui. Il ne tarda pas à monter, lui non plus.

o°O O°o

_Je ne peux que dormir. _

_Pourtant, d'habitude, quand je rêve, je ne vois que du noir ou des ombres..._

_Une main se glisse dans mon dos. Je rêve, maintenant, c'est une certitude. C'est l'Autre, le vrai, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Je me retourne, et, pour la première fois, je Le vois._

_Il me pose une main sur la bouche, pour m'empêcher d'hurler. J'en meurs d'envie, pourtant... L'Autre le vrai, et l'Autre le faux ne sont qu'un. Devant moi, j'ai Drago Malefoy._

_Sa bouche commence à errer sur mon visage, mon front. Mes lèvres. L'envie d'hurler me passe, je deviens immobile. _

_Je suis fou._

_Alors c'est lui, l'Autre? Mon rêve m'emporte, je reconnais chacun de Ses gestes, je les ai vécu tellement de fois... Je le touche, sans le sentir. Je le devine sans le voir..._

_Même ses yeux me paraissent plus flous... Je ne peux probablement pas imaginer à quoi il ressemble quand il aime..._

_Il ne reste que son odeur d'épice, et la texture de ses mains et ses lèvres dans mon cou... J'aime..._

_Je suis fou._

_La liberté du rêve me permet d'agir comme je le voudrais, et petit à petit je remarque des détails qui clochent: il n'est pas comme le vrai Malefoy. Il n'est pas traître dans ses gestes. _

_J'ose à peine lui toucher les lèvres... Le regarder, le voir même est une torture. Son visage n'a aucune expression quand je l'embrasse... Je glisse ma main contre son corps, pas de réaction. Tout ce que je peux faire le laisse froid, J'ai envie de pleurer._

_Je suis fou._

_Pourtant, chaque caresse, il me la rend au centuple, et comme les autres fois, je me grise de son corps... me prends à regretter ce voile qui le cachait à mes yeux... Il agit comme un robot, ses traits vides de toutes émotions, comme une prostituée qui fait sa besogne machinalement, et mes lèvres se mettent à trembler malgré moi._

_Son indifférence est mille fois plus lourde et plus terrible que celle du vrai... Pourtant j'en crie..._

_Je suis fou._

_Il agit comme un automate. Il se moque de moi, il est pire que le vrai; Quoique je n'en sais rien... Peut-être qu'il agissait exactement comme ça, dans la salle sur demande. Peut-être que je l'emmerdais, que c'est pour ça que le lendemain, il était furieux... Je ne valais pas les risques qu'il avait pris et sa mise en scène... _

_Lentement l'orgasme monte, et avec lui nait une envie de sang, de blesser son corps d'albâtre comme il me blesse l'âme... Ma mainmonte, s'abat sur sa joue. _

_Mon souffle s'accélère, et les coups pleuvent..._

_. Plus je frappe, plus ses traits se précisent. La haine reprend possession de son visage, et j'ai envie d'hurler. Plus je serre son cou, plus je vois ses joues devenir rosées, plus je vois son sourire épanoui, le sourire qu'il arborait pendant le match et qu'il a perdu quelques secondes, parce qu'il devait à nouveau me toucher, me serrer la main..._

_Je réalise à quel point je le hais. Je le maudis, je lui crache au visage et j'ai l'impression d'entendre sa voix, à nouveau... Toujours aussi horripilante et traînante._

_- Je t'aime._

_J'ai tellement envie de lui dire que moi aussi, que je le veux, que ça fait mal, que je voudrais le revoir... je me tais, ça ne sert à rien d'étaler ma folie. Je sers juste plus fort son cou, pour en finir avec lui, en rapprochant mes lèvres des siennes._

_- Je t'aime Pansy, répète-il._

o°O O°o

Ron se réveilla en sursaut, en entendant le bruit de déchirure bientôt suivit par un cri de surprise de Semus provenant du lit d'à côté... Il se rua hors de son baldaquin, effrayant Derry au passage et écarta les draps d'Harry.

Celui-ci venait de se réveiller, visiblement. Ou plutôt, dormait les yeux ouverts. Son meilleur ami criait et se débatait et plus Seamus le secouait et lui hurlait de se réveiller, plus il avait l'air profondément endormi. Le rouquin paniqua et sauta sur Harry, lui frappant violemment les joues.

Le survivant eut l'air, enfin, de le voir. Ils se regardèrent, affolés. Harry le repoussa et dévisage Seamus.

Il recula.

- Harry...

- Oh, mon dieu...

- C'est fini, vieux. C'est fini.

- Oui. Oui.

Il était encore haletant, et le contour d'un oeil de Seamus se teintait doucement de noir. Ron s'approcha de Harry, mais celui-ci se retourna et partit en courrant vers la salle de bain. Seamus colla son oreille à la porte, verrouillée, avant de fixer Ron un moment.

- Il dégueule. Je serais toi, je ferais sortir cette fille avant qu'il ne revienne.

Derry était toute décoiffée, et ses boucles irrégulières encadraient son visage en partant en tous sens. Elle ressemblait à Hermione, un peu. Il se sentit coupable de la voir là, pour Harry, parce que personne, si ce n'était quelques "septièmes années" ne savait qu'il faisait des cauchemars, pour Hermione, parce que c'était elle, qu'il aimait et qu'encore une fois, il n'avait pas réfléchi.

- Derry, ce serait bien que tu nous laisses...

- Oui, souffla-t-elle très bas, en regardant vers la salle de bain, avec une fascination à la limite du malsain. On se revoit plus tard?

Ron la trouva vulgaire, à demander en publique s'ils recoucheraient ensemble. Il se mit à détester sa bouche fine et ce point de beauté, qu'elle avait sous l'oeil gauche, comme Hermione. Elle valait tellement moins que sa "Miss-je-sais-tout". Elle était tellement ridicule face à Elle.

- On verra. Laisse-nous, s'il te plait.

Elle partit, en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à "enfoiré" et Seamus lui lança un regard de reproche. Il avait raison, le rouquin se sentait ordure. Il avait dû blesser Hermione, du moins, si elle tenait encore un peu à lui. Et maintenant, il lâchait Derry sans avoir passé une nuit entière avec elle. Il se faisait pitié, mais soutint le regard de son ami irlandais.

- Harry?

Le survivant ne répondit pas, et Ron prit peur. Seamus lança un "alohomora" discret et s'effaça, pour laisser passer Ron. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il ne méritait pas Hermione, pas plus que l'amitié d'Harry, non…

Seamus entra donc, cette fois-ci, franchement déçu.

- C'est rien, Seam. Juste la gueule de bois, tenta le survivant.

Ron ferma les yeux. C'est quand ça n'allait vraiment pas qu'Harry mentait.

- Nan, c'était pas la gueule de bois, Harry, tu étais en transe, tu t'es levé en hurlant, et dormant toujours. Tu as déchiré un de tes draps et un oreiller... Je voulais juste te dire que si tu voulais en parler... Ben je suis là. On est amis, et je peux tout entendre, tu sais.

- C'est... gentil. J'ai fait un cauchemar...

- Oui, pour toi, la guerre n'est toujours pas finie, hein...?

Le survivant se mordit les lèvres. Il était près à se confier à Seamus... Jusqu'à cette phrase. Il hocha la tête, c'était un mensonge apporté sur un plateau d'argent...

Cette nuit là, plus aucun des garçons ne parvint à trouver le sommeil.

Seamus, hanté par les images de son meilleur ami défunt, Harry par celles d'un Draco illare, baignant dans son propre sang suite aux blessure qu'il lui avait infligé, et Ron par sa conscience...

o°O O°o

- C'était incroyable, vraiment! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, professeur!

Remus haussa les épaules en souriant.

- Ce n'était qu'un livre, Hermione...

- Un livre peut changer votre vie! Je... Je me rends compte du potentiel de ces recherches, qui n'ont pas été approfondies, parce que jugées trop dangereuses... J'aimerais les poursuivre, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Remus la fixa un moment, puis releva son menton. Elle était grande, pour une fille et lui, plutôt petit, leurs visages étaient un peu trop proches, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, Hermione. Tu es douée, intelligente, perspicace, fine... Jolie. Tu parviendras à tout, même à devenir Ministre de la Magie, si tu le souhaites.

La rougeur de ses joues s'accentua, mais cette fois elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Il la trouvait vraiment magnifique, cet éclair de volonté étincelant animant son regard, surtout.

- Jolie, Monsieur?

Ce fut lui qui détourna la tête. Oui, bien sûr, comme la plupart des adolescentes, Hermione ne voyait pas son charme...

- Oui, tu es extrêmement jolie, Hermione, et personne ne sait dire non aux jolies femmes, souffla-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Elle avait tellement de choses en commun avec Nymphadora... Mais elle était encore plus jeune... Beaucoup trop jeune. Et puis, c'était Hermione...

- Maintenant, je dois m'en aller. Ravi que le livre pourpre t'ai plu. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penseras du reste. On se recroisera sûrement par ici, j'adore la réserve!

o°O O°o

Luna parvint à chopper Harry en cours d'après midi, alors qu'il était assis seul, au bord du lac. Elle respira un bon coup et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Luna.

- Bonjour Harry.

Il avait l'air tellement triste, tellement désespéré... Elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'expression sur le visage de quelqu'un. Elle se secoua mentalement et lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

- Je voulais te féliciter pour hier, tu as été magistral, un artiste!

- Non, Luna, j'ai juste été un joueur qui a causé la perte de son équipe.

- Malefoy a eu de la chance, c'est tout, siffla Luna.

- N'importe quoi! Je ne l'avais jamais vu voler comme ça! Il est allé au bout de ses limites, et des miennes, il les a dépassé, il a été grandiose, impressionnant, il n'a pas eu un coup de chance, pas du tout, il a été à la hauteur, pas moi, c'est tout!

La fougue animait son visage, qui peu à peu se teintait de colère... Pas de doutes, maintenant il avait compris. Rien qu'à prononcer le nom de son ennemi, on comprenait à quel point il le fascinait...

- Tu l'aimes, hein?

- Et tu l'as su avant moi, acheva-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle le prit par les épaules et replaça une de ses mèches rebelles.

- Hé! Pleure pas...

- J'en… ai tellement marre, Luna...

Sa phrase se termina par un sanglot étouffé, et Luna resserra son étreinte. Il lui parla longtemps, de tout un tas de chose qu'il jugeait honteuses et horribles. De cette passion terrible qu'il ressentait, de son rêve de la veille et Luna se taisait en le serrant un peu plus fort. Son désespoir, elle le connaissait bien... Leur parcours n'était pas si différent, d'ailleurs. Mais pour Harry, c'était plus terrible, parce qu'il haïssait Drago, et surtout, qu'il y avait eu cette esquisse de nuit entre eux.

- Je suis fou. Je suis monstrueux, bordel!

- Non... Non, vraiment pas. Tu es perdu, c'est tout.

- Je ne veux pas l'aimer. J'aime trop le haïr. Je veux que ça redevienne comme avant... Que je gagne au Quiditch, qu'il soit brimé par son père...

- C'est imposs…

- Et que Parkinson crève, oh s'il vous plait, qu'elle crève! Qu'il ne l'épouse pas, ça serait trop dur... Je le hais tellement, Lune, si tu savais...

- Il ne l'épousera pas, répondit Luna.

Il releva son visage vers elle, après un silence. Ses yeux étaient encore plus expressifs une fois mouillés par les larmes. Elle lui sourit tristement, et commença à parler à son tour, sans rien occulter. Sur le visage du survivant, elle lisait la surprise, mais surtout l'écoute totale.

- Est-ce que tu vas m'aider à faire capoter ce mariage?

o°O O°o

Pansy embrassa sa mère sur la joue, puis s'inclina devant Narcissa Malefoy. Comme d'habitude, sa future belle mère était époustouflante. Sa robe de lin noir moulait son corps tellement mince qu'il en paraissait fragile, l'affinait encore, tout en rehaussant la poitrine, elle portait un lourd bijou d'onyx, qui ressortait encore plus fort sur sa peau de lait. Son visage était hautain, certes, mais son expression était amicale. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux blond vénitien tomber jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, et était maquillée discrètement. Même la petite ride entre ses sourcils augmentait son charme, telle un signe de maturité... Le tout était à couper le souffle!

- Pansy, je suis contente de te revoir.

- Moi de même, euh…

- Narcissa, tu peux m'appeler Narcissa. Après tout, nous sommes une famille, à présent.

Pansy sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues mais acquiesça et reprit.

- Moi de même, Narcissa. Souhaitez-vous un rafraîchissement? Nous pouvons nous rendre dans le salon bleu, si vous le voulez... Nous y serons plus à l'aise pour parler.

- Ma chère, votre fille sait déjà parfaitement accueillir ses invités... Quelle classe. Avec plaisir, ma bru, je te suis.

Le salon bleu était une grande pièce, inondée de lumière, où les Parkinson avaient coutume de recevoir leurs invités les plus importants. La vue sur le jardin était imprenable. Les meubles étaient en sapin, patinés d'argent, les rideaux étaient blancs, eux aussi. Les murs azurs et ornés de tableaux chers et lumineux. Les elfes avaient déjà déposé le service à thé. Tout était parfait.

Narcissa prenait son thé gingembre, silencieusement, comme il convient. Elle étudiait chaque détail de la pièce, de sa future belle fille, et celle-ci, très nerveuse, tâchait de faire bonne impression. Narcissa la testait. Savait-elle faire entrer ses invités correctement, savait-elle résister à la pression, meubler une conversation,...

- Bien, finit par lâcher Narcissa, fi des mondanités, mesdames.

Il y eut un petit silence, que Pansy rompit.

- Je pensais que Drago serait présent, lorsque nous parlerions du mariage.

- Non, Drago fera ce que je lui dirai de faire. Il a du goût, certes, mais nos discussions l'ennuieraient après quelques minutes seulement... Bien, commençons. La question de la maison est, je crois, la première que nous devrions aborder.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, Cissa, très chère... Je suppose que vous préfèreriez qu'ils logent au Manoir Malefoy...

- Pour être franche, oui. Et vous?

- Je pense que c'est à ma fille de décider. Et à votre fils.

- C'est bien pour ça que Pansy est ici, je crois. Et bien, parlez, petite.

- Je... Habiter au Manoir serait un honneur, Narcissa. Mais le jardin me manquerait terriblement...

- Depuis trois générations, les épouses Malefoy arrangent le Manoir pour l'embellir encore. La femme d'Abraxas a été la première à importer des créatures telle les licornes, pour la forêt, de façon à se rappeler sa région natale. J'ai moi-même redécoré le manoir. Rien ne vous empêchera d'aménager le jardin à votre convenance. De plus, un espace est réservé à un éventuel jardin d'hiver... Cependant, je n'ai jamais eu la main verte...

- Dans ce cas, je...

- C'est donc une affaire conclue, poursuivit Narcissa. Bien, pour ce qui est des biens, nos accords sont tenus. Maintenant, Pansy, j'aimerais voir ton visage. Ma soeur et sa fille étaient morphes, je sais en reconnaître quand j'en croise. Montre-toi.

Pansy rougit légèrement, mais s'exécuta. Sa belle mère la dévisagea, puis s'approcha d'elle, La Serpentarde savait que c'était pour sentir son parfum... Dès que ce fut fait, elle recula.

- Pansy, ton physique est tout à fait enviable, et tout à fait convenable pour une future Malefoy. Je serai heureuse de t'accueillir dans ma famille. Maintenant, parlons du mariage proprement dit. Je veux que les invités qualifient ce mariage de trois façons: classe, romantique, époustouflant. Notre rôle, mesdames, consiste à tout organiser, je ne vous apprends rien. Au travail!

La discussion se poursuivit tard dans la nuit, et elles n'en étaient encore qu'au tiers du quart de l'organisation. De cette soirée, Pansy retint le goût exquis de Narcissa, son sens du détail, mais surtout, sa tyrannie.


	13. La situation se précise

**Note de l'auteur:**

Bon bon bon bon... Nous voilà au chapitre 13 qui porte malheur, mais pas à vous, rassurez vous :P Je me tais je me tais...Un gros bisous à vous, merci de passer du temps à me lire c'est génial (l)

SNT59: Alors je le rapelle avant d'oublier: Tu ne dois jamais épouser Drago, Narcissa est une belle mère horrible (et de toutes façon, c'est **MOI**la future femme de Drago XD) Merci pour ta.. sibiline review :P et une très joyeuse année ;)

Amandine008: Ah, d'habitude tu n'aimes pas Luna? Moi j'sais pas, c'est comme Trevor, va savoir pourquoi, j'y suis attachée sentimentalement '.. (Moi aussi j'ai un faible pour les blons, et les garçons aux yeux gris attirent toujours mon regard... Drago et son pôpa et son fiston symbolisent donc paaaaarfaitement la notion de l'idéal physique héhé)

Ron n'est pas con (bon, d'accord, si...) pour moi, il vaut Hermione, quoi.. Quant à sa vengeance, effectivement.. C'est dans ce chapitre. Je ne dis rien, j'espère juste que ça sera plus ou moins potable, disons que j'suis pas contente du dialogue... Bref bref... C'est le dernier du genre, promis, Flitwick et Macgo sont ensemble dans mon esprit, mais ça ne regarde que moi et Chourrave... Oh!! Ce serait trop mignon si elle et Hagrid... Fin ' disons que je n'y ai pas réfléchis :P

Pour ce qui est de Drago.. C'est surtout Harry qui cauchemarde... Maintenant, c'était peut-être mal exprimé :s Mais effectivement, notre ébouriffé préféré est.. à bout (niark de l'auteur en manque de sadisme)

Pour ce qui est de Narcissa, franchement je suis soulagée... Moi je l'imagine assez bien soumise, devant Lucius au moins (les Malefoys ne sont-ils pas des monstres d'orgueil?) mais par derrière... je la vois tirer les ficelles ;P Donc, vu que le chat n'est plus là, le monstre au visage d'ange peut tyraniser son monde en paix! Pour le moment.

Si tu veux, je suis aussi sur Manyfics, mon compte n'est pas très très à jour mais il y a un OS en exclu ' (et après cette page de pub...)

Une superbe année pour toi, pleine de bonheur, d'amour, de drarry et tant qu'à faire de bonnes idées ;) même si je suis en retard. Et encore un grand merci pour la review, ma chère!!

Mezzanote Nera: Héhé, non seulement Luna a le feu sacré et la détermination, mais elle a mon consentement d'auteur... Il promet, le mariage XD (hum.. ) Un grand merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Très bonne année à toi!

Phénixmiyavi: Arf tu vas me faire rougir :$ Merci beaucoup miss et bonne année!!°en mode distribution de calin bisounours°

Kimitsuu: Ouiii oui je me souviens :D Effectivement, ça faisait un moment! J'suis contente que tu m'aies "retrouvé" XD Le yuri a tendance à déranger en général, va savoir pourquoi, les yaoïstes devraient être les plus ouverts :) Je suis super contente que ça ne t'arrête pas, par contre °smile à la pub de dentifrice powaaaar°

Alors alors.. (Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'acarne sur Ron? Comment ça, c'est entièrement de ma faute? Mais euh -.-') Hermione n'est pas... exactement gentille. Plus. Enfin ' on se comprendra hein :P

Fin bon voilà j'espère que ton ordi ne bugera plus (très égoïstement, bien sûr ) et je te souhaite une bonne année!!

Leelo calavera:  Merciiiii °passée au mode pivoine qui zieute ses baskets comme s'ils étaient Drago himself° charme irremplaçable, j'irais pas jusque là, hein, mais franchement, ça me touche beaucoup que tu penses ça (///) °calin bisounours irréprécible° Remus t'a choqué? Ah j'ai hésité à pas changer ce moment, pis voilà... Tant que ça plait toujours, ça me va XD Héhé pour ce qui est de Ron.. Tu ne crois pas si bien dire...

* * *

**Chapitre 13:La situation se précise**

Deux semaines passèrent. Un faux calme régnait à Poudlard. Les examens approchaient, mais surtout, la date du mariage avait été fixée. Qui serait invité?

Les Serdaigles recevraient la coupe des quatre maisons. Eux recevraient la coupe de Quiditch... Car malgré leur dernier match, brillant, les Serpentards ne seraient que second, cette année.

Hermione bossait dur, surtout pour l'étude de Runes. Elle comptait travailler la dedans et espérait un optimal, qu'elle obtiendrait sûrement. Elle aurait probablement optimal partout... Elle irait loin.

Ron soupira, découragé. D'abord, parce que, depuis un moment, elle ne lui accordait plus un regard, ensuite parce qu'il se sentait dépassé et que son avenir semblait bien morose...

Il ne savait toujours pas qui était la personne qu'Hermione aimait, et avec qui ça pourrait devenir sérieux... Mais ce soir, c'était décidé, il saurait. Il la suivrait.

o°O O°o

Harry jetait de discrets coups d'oeils à Luna. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné autant de perversité dans son esprit. Son plan l'avait réellement impressionné. Il en avait été à la limite du choqué tant elle se montrait sûre d'elle. Après tout lui avoir dit dans les moindres détails, elle s'était tue. Puis avait soufflé "Les ronflaxes cornus existent. En Colombie, les Sombrals m'ont mené à eux. Après les avoir vu, j'avais la tête vide, j'ai pu réfléchir". Elle était formidable, Luna... Entre le délire total, la douce folie, la perspicacité, le génie diabolique et l'innocence. Il avait accepté son plan, sans trop y croire, au début... Maintenant, il en était sûr, à eux deux, ils pourraient le briser, ce mariage.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur Malefoy, qui caressait les cheveux de Pansy... La douceur dans ses gestes dégoûtait le survivant et le fascinait à la fois. Comme d'habitude, entre l'Amour et la Haine, toujours l'obsession. Il allait lui casser son bonheur, se venger de tout ce mal que le blond lui faisait, par son indifférence, de jour et de nuit.

Sur ses lèvres se dessina un sourire fou, entre sadisme et adoration.

Ils allaient payer, lui et sa chère petite Pansy. Oh oui, ils lui payeraient ça...

Ils allaient se lever, maintenant, et partir chez eux, pour organiser ce mariage. Ils cloueraient eux-mêmes leur cercueil.

o°O O°o

_On compte sur moi pour ce mariage. On compte sur moi pour ce mariage. On compte sur moi pour ce mariage. On compte sur moi pour ce mariage. On compte sur moi pour ce mariage. On compte sur moi pour ce mariage. On compte sur moi pour ce mariage. On compte sur moi pour ce mariage. On compte sur moi pour ce putain de mariage à la con.., merde!_

_Je dois le faire. Je dois le faire. Je dois le faire. Je dois le faire. On compte sur moi. Saloperie de mariage..._

o°O O°o

- JE SUIS TOTALEMENT CONTRE!

Pour la première fois Drago avait accompagné sa mère pour les négociations... Et si, comme prévu il s'était ennuyé comme un rat mort, mais il avait semblé s'éveiller pendant l'établissement de la liste des invités.

Pansy posa une main apaisante sur celles de son fiancé, elle avait compris, après trois réunion, qu'il était totalement inutile et idiot de résister à Narcissa Black-Malefoy. Il l'écarta et se releva, toisant sa mère de toute sa hauteur.

- Voyons, Drago, commença-t-elle...

- POTTER NE VIENDRA PAS A MON MARIAGE!

- Drago...

- IL NE VIENDRA PAS!

- Il viendra, assura Narcissa en se relevant à son tour. Sa voix était cassante comme du verre et froide comme la glace.

- Tu peux me demander beaucoup de chose, Mère, mais pas ça.

- Narcissa, tenta Pansy, Drago et Harry Potter ne sont absolument pas en bons termes, pas plus que moi et lui. Il serait peut-être...

- Harry Potter recevra un faire part de mariage. Tais-toi, Drago. Il ne serait pas bien vu que le vainqueur de cette guerre ne soit pas présent à ton mariage. Dois-je vraiment te dire pourquoi? Nous sommes toujours soupçonné de Mangemorat, et pas tout à fait à tord. Comment penses-tu que ces chiens d'aurors prendront le fait que le héros ne soit pas invité, hein?

- Je ne veux pas, ils diront ce qu'ils veulent, on est innocenté, toi et moi!

- Tais-toi, te dis-je! Potter recevra ce faire part, et c'est de son propre chef qu'il ne viendra pas. C'est un paysan ridicule, qui n'à que faire des mondanités et gala organisés en son honneur. De plus, comme Pansy l'a si bien souligné, il vous déteste. Nous l'inviterons, et il ne viendra pas, cependant, nous apparaîtrons blanc comme neiges et amicaux. Cela te convient-il, Drago?

- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est qu'il ne vienne pas.

- Sois sans crainte, mon chéri. Maintenant assieds-toi et fais-moi confiance.

Tout y passa, de l'invisibilité des elfes, à la taille des plantes en passant par la marque du champagne et le boulanger-pâtissier qui servirait les morceaux de pains. Le mariage serait fait dans le somptueux jardin des Parkinson, dans deux jours, les robes des demoiselles d'honneur seraient choisies, dans une semaine, elles iraient voir les modèles de robes, dans une semaine et demi, elles feraient tous les fleuristes "intéressants" selon les termes de Narcissa, ensuite, elles choisiraient le gâteau, le costume de Drago, la lingerie qu'elle porterait, les divertissements, la décoration de l'autel, le nombre de bébé licorne qui viendraient, les témoins, l'alliance en fer...

Pansy sentit sa tête tourner et son sourie s'agrandit. Ce serait formidable, rien ne gâcherait ça, rien... Elle reprit la main de Drago, qui renonça à bouger. Sa peau à la fois froide et douce la rendit folle en quelques secondes. Elle s'imagina ces mains glissant sur son corps, sur sa poitrine et rougit.

Vivement que le mariage ait lieu, vivement qu'ils soient l'un à l'autre...

Vivement qu'il pose ses mains sur son corps en lui disant, sans cet horripilant sourire ironique à quel point il l'aimait...

Vivement qu'ils en finissent avec l'organisation, qu'elle puisse se reposer et s'imaginer devant l'autel en paix, au milieu des fleurs...

o°O O°o

Ron se cacha dans un des fauteuils moelleux de leur salle commune. À une heure précise, Hermione descendit les marches. Puis se glissa dehors. Il la suivit le plus discrètement possible... faisant malgré tout craquer les lattes du couloir.

Elle courrait et ses cheveux bougeaient dans tous les sens. À la façon dont ses bras étaient serrés contre elle, elle devait avoir un ou plusieurs livres en mains.

Il la suivit accélérant l'allure pour la maintenir en vue. Elle se glissa dans la bibliothèque. Ainsi, c'était ça le grand secret des escapades nocturnes d'Hermione? Elle louait des livres en cachette...? Pas crédible. Il la suivit, et se glissa parmi les rayonnages... Ce n'était pas n'importe quels livres, c'étaient ceux de la réserve vers lesquels elle se dirigeait, à présent calme.

Le silence de cette bibliothèque était écrasant... Ron marchait sur la pointe des pieds.

- Tu es venu...

Avait-il rêvé? Il lui semblait qu'on avait parlé... Qu'elle avait parlé, pour être précis. Il aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille.

- Oui, je suis là...

Ça, en revanche, ce n'était pas une voix de femme... Ron sentit ses poings se contracter. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle avait vraiment quelqu'un.

- Mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi...

Il n'osait plus avancer. Il ne parvenait pas à identifier la voix. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils donnés rendez-vous? Le silence s'éternisait. Pourquoi? Hermione savait toujours tout, elle pouvait répondre à toutes les questions. Pourquoi pas celle-là?!

- Non arrête, s'il te plait. Je suis beaucoup trop...

- J'ai fait mon choix.

- Hermione...

- Remus! Toi, tu me vois, tu me regardes, tu m'écoutes, tu me parles, tu me conseilles, tu me comprends. Ça me suffit, c'est tout ce que je demande.

...Remus?! Remus... Mais il n'y avait aucun élève appelé Remus, bon sang!

- Hermione, je suis professeur!

- Je t'aime! Toi aussi, je le vois dans tes yeux. Je l'ai vu quand tu m'as dit que j'étais jolie. Remus, s'il te plait, ne me repousse pas, pas toi...

Ron sentit l'air déserter ses poumons. Lupin! C'était Lupin! Hermione était amoureuse! De Lupin! Lupin! Mais il était vieux! Ridé! Moche! Loup garou! Lupin! Pourquoi c'était à lui qu'elle disait "je t'aime"?! Lui il les attendait depuis sa deuxième année, ses mots! Elle ne pouvait pas, pas à Lupin!

- Hermione...

Oui, qu'il la repousse, s'il vous plait, qu'il la repousse! Qu'elle ne l'aime plus, c'était trop horrible, pas eux...

- Je sais, tu n'es pas riche, tu es lycanthrope, tu es plus âgé que moi... Je m'en moque, Remus. Avec toi, je pourrai continuer à évoluer, je pourrai devenir ce que je veux vraiment, je sais que toi, tu me laisseras être moi-même, tu ne me jugeras pas. S'il te plait, embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

Ron entendit un bruit de respirations mêlées... Un goût amer, acide, ampli sa bouche.

- Je t'aime tellement, grogna-t-il, le souffle court.

Non, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer en retour. C'était lui, seulement lui, qui l'aimait! Lui aussi l'écoutait, pourrait la rassurer! Lui aussi pourrait l'embrasser, et mieux que ce vieux tas de poil!

A nouveau, le silence se fit. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient? Pas... tout mais pas ça...

o°O O°o

Severus râlait de plus belle. Un mois qu'il était en vacances, un mois, bon sang qu'il était étendu sous les tropiques! Minerva lui avait donné son congé sans rechigner, et c'était heureux. Mais voilà, le survivant ne quittait pas ses pensées... pire: il s'était transformé en écrevisse à cause de ses trente-trois coups de soleils. Ah, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il écumait de rage, le Severus! Et tout ça à cause de Potter...

C'était bien le fieul de cet abruti de Sirius, celui-là!

Dans la soirée, il s'était résolu à voir une prêtresse vaudou. Tout plutôt que penser à Potter...

o°O O°o

Remus était plus aux anges qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé l'être. Il caressa la joue d'Hermione avant de l'embrasser... Tant de doutes, dans une fille tellement exceptionnelle! Elle sentait la fleur des champs, et goûtait le chocolat. Leur baiser se fit plus passionné, et il la serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, puis sur ses joues mal rasées, une fois arrivées au col de sa chemise, elle s'arrêta.

- Hermione... Ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter, implora-t-il dans un sursaut de lucidité.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle le plus bas possible, je suis sûre de ce que je veux.

Il lui fit un bisou d'esquimau avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Ses mains dénouèrent sa cravate d'écolière, puis défirent le premier bouton de sa chemise. Le second. Le troisième. Leurs lèvres s'unirent, et il sentit sur son torse les mains timides de la jeune fille.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Elle portait un soutien gorge blanc, il la vit rougir en sentant son regard. Il l'interrogea des yeux Ils pouvaient tout arrêter. À la place, elle lui prit la main et la posa sur son décolleté.

Tout doucement, il la caressa, en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Je peux me joindre à vous, je suppose? C'est bien un groupe de recherches nocturne, non? Non? Ah zut alors! Je dérange! Putain de...

Ils tournèrent la tête, et Remus eut un sursaut de recul. Evidemment, ça ne pouvait qu'être Ronald Weasley...

o°O O°o

Ce soir là, Luna attrapa Harry par la manche.

- On applique le plan dès ce soir.

- Pas de problèmes.

Elle hésita un moment avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Merci Harry, rien ne serait possible sans toi. Je t'adore.

* * *

Voili voilou... N'hésitez pas à commenter hein ;P 


	14. Jusqu'où estu prêt à aller?

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Pour une fois je n'ai RIEN à dire, ce qui est particulièrement flippant ET étonnant. Parce que c'est pas que d'habitude je sois bavarde, hein, mais j'aime bien faire "l'importante qu'on écoute". Or... La maintenant tout de suis à part une folle envie de danser la zoubida à cause des gentils revews... Je ne sais pas sur quoi blablater. Il reste encore 5 chapitre, épilogue compris avant la fin de ma "Vengeance" et je flippe un peu de décevoir maintenant, d'être trop longue, ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre.. J'ai peur qu'à force de laisser traîner le suspens il n'y en ait plus, tout ça, tout ça, mais théoriquement, ça, ça n'est pas ni joyeux ni intérressant. Ma chère bêta n'a pas encore eu le temps de corriger l'épilogue, et ça me stresse un peu.. J'espère juste qu'il lui plaira. j'y serais pas arrivé sans elle.**

**A part ça.. Les autres fics en cours bloquent un peu dans ma tête.. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne (vraie et intéressante?) lecture, si vous voulez me faire plaisir, n'hésitez pas à lâcher (toujours plus XD) de reviews!)**

**SNT59:** La fouine? Ma fois... Pourquoi pas. j'préfre l'appeler Blaireau ou Belette, ça fait moins.. Dragonesque :p J'espère que ça te plait quand même et merci pour ta review

**Amandine008:** Je propose qu'une fois Narcissa éjectée, on lui arrange le coup avec Rogue. Comme ça, toi tu as ton chéri (je te prends avec plaisir comme belle-mère, en fait, j'accepterais même que tu sois mon prof de physique puant, si c'était pour pouvoir épouser Drago XD) j'ai mon chéri, et ton chéri finit tout happ avec Narcissa (comme ça, tu n'as plus à être déso pour personne, tout finit dans le meilleur des mondes et tout et tout héhé).. Oui, elle est pitoyable, hein, Pansy? Hors fiction, franchement moi c'est comme ça que je la vois. Une pauvre amoureuse désespérée (vu que Drago va forcer m'épouser ou alors sortir avec Harry) prête à tout, mais qui n'arrive à rien.. Maintenant, on ne peut pas nier que c'est une pure bitch... On l'aime comme ça, hein!XD.. Comment peut-on ne pas aimer Voldy? Il a un charme fou, avec son abscence de cheveux et de nez... ' non plus sérieusement, quand tu le prends d'un point de vue freudien, Voldy n'est qu'un gros complex d'infériorité sur pattes. Ou l'homme qui parlait à l'oreille des serpents, au choix (ouille... mémo personnel: arrêter la drogue) Pour ce qui est de Hermione et Lupin... Disons que je me tais. Je n'ajouterai qu'une chose: tu ne sauras rien, et ça finira de façon frustrante, avec les derniers mots de l'épilogue (mouhahahaha) XD Merci encore d'être là (l) de passer du temps ici, de m'encourager et tout et tout... :$ J'adore les discussions philo-par-review que ça donne 'Belle maman' et comme d'hab, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur!!

**Mezzanote Nera:** (Yêk yêk yêk) C'est pas encore gagnéééé XD Je ne victimise pas mes persos pour rien.. Rien n'est joué, avant la fin de la fin de la fin (j'aime pas quand c'est trop.. trop dès le premier chapitre.. j'suis plutôt partisante des coups fourrés de dernière minute avec conséquences et jalousies et rages et... °est interrompue par sa mère, qui lui donne son calmant° C'est toujours plus intéressant quand tout part en vrille, non?) Jeprends le compliment adressé à Luna pour moi, par pur égocentrisme :P (mais encore une fois, je ne dirai rien. Le plan, vous le découvrirez en même temps que Drago et franchement, il n'est.. bon, il est un peu vicieux, d'accord, mais je vous ai fait pire.) J'suis contente que 'ma' Luna te plaise toujours tant qu'à faire, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant... Un gros "zoubi" et merci pour la review ;)

**Phénixmiyavi:**XDDDD Le 'Méchante Hermione' m'a trop fait penser à une parodie HP (oui, j'adore raconter ô combien ma vie est passionnante -.-') Avec Dobby en québecquois et.. d'accord j'abrège :P Ronald ne SAIT PAS réfléchir. Ou alors pas longtemps XD. J'l'aime bien aveuglé par sa jalousie, son complex de denier fils soi-disant incapable d'être à la hauteur pour qui que ce soit... °réalise qu'elle fait une éloge de Ron, fronce un sourcil et tousse° hum. Drago EST intelligent. Justement. Il sait trop bien ce qu'il a à perdre. Quand à Harry.. J'y arrive, j'y arrive, promis, il va lui sauter dessus :P Merci encore pour les compliments et les reviews (l)

**Kimitsuu:**Ah ' autant pour moi.. C'est vrai que c'est un peu tordu mais me fallait bien un équilibre autour du HP/DM et pas un nombre impair parce que je déteste les OC de manière générale :pAlors alors... Tu n'es pas au bout des surprises avec Hermione. Peut-être que j'exagère un peu aussi, mais j'aime bien que tous les personnages aient un côté plus sombre :) Quant à Drago... Je pense que c'est plutôt égoïstement pour ne pas briser son propre coeur qu'il ne veut pas d'Harry à son mariage.. Maintenant, toutes interprétations sont possibles ;) MErci encore pour la review, j'espère ne pas te décevoir !!

**Jessisun:**Ah, qui va finir avec qui, je me réserve le droit de le taire :p sinon merci beaucoup pour les compliments :D ... Quoique je ne suis pas sure qu'avoir des idées flippantes soit un compliment, mais on va dire que oui, hein xD J'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Zelma:**Voilà mademoiselle, il suffit de demander :D J'espère que ça te plaira, un grand merci pour ta 'tite review :)

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller?**

Ron fulminait. Il faisait face au couple, tous ses muscles contractés. Il ne pu s'empêcher de détailler Hermione, alors qu'elle reboutonnait sa chemise. Tellement belle...

- Vous êtes la pire des ordures, lâcha-t-il en regardant Lupin droit dans les yeux. Vous avez 20 ans de plus qu'elle, vous l'abusez, vieux pervers, vous accepter son "amour" en lui offrant le "vôtre"... On sait tous les deux ce que vous lui voulez, hein? Crapule. Monstre! Pédophile!

- Ron je..., tenta Lupin, en avançant d'un pas.

- CONFUSIO!

Hermione avait le souffle court et des larmes sur les joues. Sa baguette toujours brandie, elle regardait Ron, sans connaissance, par terre. Remus se retourna, l'air affolé.

- Hermione...

- Le sortilège de confusion, commença-t-elle, en récitant un des grimoires de la réserve, est terriblement dangereux. Il peut perturber le fonctionnement d'un corps ou d'un esprit, ou simplement le troubler. Son utilisation est rigoureusement déconseillée, vu les risques de démences que peuvent présenter les enchant...

Elle parlait de sa voix d'automate, en regardant Ron, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Remus retourna le garçon, qui respirait encore normalement, et dont le pouls était bon.

Légèrement rassuré, il retourna vers la jeune fille, encore sous le choc.

- Tu aurais pu le tuer, Hermione! Tu te rends compte?! Il... Tu sais ce que tu as fait?!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, le corps secoué de sanglots. Il ne pu que la serrer, le plus tendrement possible.

- Je... J'ai eu peur. C'est... Ron. Il aurait tout dit, il t'aurait fait renvoyer, il m'aurait fait passer pour une... il... Je ne voulais pas, pas ça, tout mais pas ça... Oh, mon dieu, j'ai failli tuer Ron!

- Chuuuut, souffla Remus en lui embrassant les cheveux. Ça va aller. J'en suis totalement sûr. Hermione, chut, doucement... Calme-toi...

- Remus c'est... C'est Ron, mon dieu, il a fallu que ce soit Ron... J'ai paniqué, je ne... Première idée, tu comprends? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, bon sang!

La panique rendait Hermione fébrile, et le loup garou tentait de calmer les convulsions qui lui secouaient le corps... Lui qui avait vu les dux guerres, il savait les dégats que ce genre de sortilèges pouvait faire. Amnésie totale. Retour vers l'enfance. Cerveau en bouillie..

Une réaction pareille, tellement.. énorme, tellement sanguine ressemblait si peu à la jeune femme..

- Hermione, si tu me disais que c'est lui que tu aimes, je ne t'en voudrais pas, tu sais... Je ne veux que ton bonheur.

Elle s'écarta de ses bras, renifla, avant d'affronter son regard.

- Non, Remus. Toi, tu es doux, attentif, tu veux mon bonheur. Ron ne veut que son bonheur. J'y ai énormément réfléchi, tu sais... Mais même pour lui, je ne pourrais pas être une Molly Weasley, encore moins une Narcissa Malefoy, jamais... J'ai besoin de liberté, de savoir, de recherches, de sens... Pas d'un fourneau et de gosses, tu comprends, Remus? Et je... pour toi j'ai failli le tuer. Pour nous. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je... suppose que ça prendra un peu de temps avant que je n'éprouve plus rien pour lui... Mais je suis sûre d'une chose, je ne pourrais pas faire ma vie avec lui. Jamais.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Lupin lui caressa la joue, puis se retourna vers Ron. Ne pas laisser voir son amertume. Réfléchir et agir. Le gamin ne pouvait pas rester là. Et Hermione ne devait pas être incriminée en quoi que ce soit.

- Tu n'es pas censée connaître le sortilège de confusion, c'est même totalement interdit... Madame Pince a beaucoup trop confiance en toi... Il faut maquiller ça.

- Une chute peut causer une amnésie.

- Oui, tout à fait...

Ils sortirent, Remus portant Ron. Elle posa par terre une "glisseuse", autrement dit un objet inventé par Fred et George qui transformait n'importe quel sol en une surface aussi glissante que de la glace. D'un mètre carré... Donc, deux mètres carrés de glace... Elle le posa résolument devant l'escalier, environ deux mètres avant.

- Hermione, je peux encore tout prendre sur moi, tu sais...

- Non. Lance-le sur la glace, il va tomber. Lance-le, s'il te plait.

Remus s'exécuta, en silence. Hermione eut l'impression que le bruit de glis était tonitruant, qu'il lui vrillait les tympans.. La tête du jeune homme heurta la première marche, bientôt suivie par tous son corps, et un bruit de craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Remus était pâle comme l'astre qu'il haïssait, et elle... Elle allait s'évanouir, c'était certain. Le lycanthrope s'approcha d'elle, lui caressa les cheveux, comme pour la rassurer, lança un sort nettoyant et resta encore une ou deux secondes, les yeux dans le vide.

Ensuite ils se séparèrent, toujours sans prononcer un mot.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione Granger ne pu dormir. Elle pleura en silence, et ce n'est qu'à l'aurore qu'elle pu s'arrêter.

Ronald Weasley fut retrouvé le matin, par Derry Williams, et conduit à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière médicale diagnostiqua sans trop de peine une chute qui avait causé l'inconscience et les diverses blessures du rouquin. Il était vivant et ouvrit les yeux à midi, sa jambe et son bras en voie de réparation.

- Excusez-moi, Madame Pomfresh... Je... Qu'est-ce que je fais là?

- Bonjour, Monsieur Weasley. Vous êtes à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, votre école. Vous avez fait une mauvaise chute, hier soir... Il est possible que vous ayez des trous de mémoires et mal à la tête pendant quelques jours... Harry Potter et Hermione Granger sont resté un bon moment avec vous, ce matin.

- Je... Qui est Hermione Granger?

o°O O°o

Harry reçut l'invitation au mariage Malefoy le jour de l'accident de Ron. Au repas, Luna lui apprit qu'elle n'avait pas été conviée, elle. Il remarqua son air amer, mais préféra garder le silence. Tant qu'un d'eux était invité, leur plan pourrait fonctionner. Comme prévu, il envoya par hibou la confirmation de sa venue à la cérémonie, en signalant que sa cavalière de la soirée serait Luna Lovegood.

Drago Malefoy descendit à ce moment là... Sans Pansy. Comme toujours, il toisa Harry de haut, mais cette fois, Harry lui rendit son regard... Avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil aguicheur.

Il fallait le rendre fou... Et il ferait tout pour ça.

- Tu as une poussière dans l'oeil, Potter?

- Tu es de mauvaise humeur, Malefoy?

- J'en ai l'air?

- Tu as l'air d'être frustré... C'est l'effet de tes fiançailles...?

Il vit les yeux du blond luire de rage et ses sourcils se froncer.

- Ou le stress du mariage? Tu ne parviens pas à choisir ta robe? Oh, je ne suis pas inquiet pour ta robe, je sais que tu sauras très bien tirer ton plan... Mais à ta place, je choisirais une autre fiancée...

Pas besoin de vous dire qu'il avait accentué le "tirer" et "l'autre"... Malefoy le considéra longuement et finit par lâcher un:

- Tu ne sais rien, n'essaye pas de te mettre à ma place, Potter, tu salirais l'idée que je me fais de moi.

Dans son regard, il lisait la haine, la frustration mais aussi la résolution. Pourtant, d'ordinaire, le blond avait bien plus de répartie que ça...

Qu'importe, Harry mourrait d'envie de plaquer son rival contre lui, de lui voler un baiser, là, devant tout le monde. De le faire parler.

L'Autre continua son chemin, jusqu'à la table des verts et argents. Encore une fois, il ne restait de leur contact que cette indifférence glaciale... Et plus que lui, c'était cette indifférence qu'Harry ne supportait plus.

Il détourna la tête et croisa le regard de Luna. Il lui fit un petit sourire, qu'elle lui rendit. Il fallait qu'ils tiennent...

Ses pensées filèrent ensuite vers Ron... L'infirmière scolaire avait été claire, il s'en sortirait sans problème, mais peut-être aurait-il des trous de mémoires... Mais il était toujours sans connaissance en ce moment... Il pensa à Hermione, qu'il avait entr'apperçue à la sortie de l'infirmerie. Il l'entendait déjà bougonner des "Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des pertes de mémoire, bon sang, il aurait besoin de tout son savoir pour les aspics!" dans sa barbe. C'était surement quelque chose de ce genre qui perturbait son amie. C'était toujours des futilités dans ce genre qui la contrariaient.

o°O O°o

Hermione n'avait rien pu avaler de la journée. Elle ne pouvait plus regarder Harry sans baisser les yeux… Quant à Remus... Elle lisait la confiance et l'amour dans ses regards. Pour elle, il l'avait prouvé, il pourrait tout faire, même tuer. Elle l'aimait.

Mais quand elle avait vu Ron ce matin, dans son lit blanc, avec un énorme bleu sur la tempe, Elle avait senti ses jambes s'amollir. Elle s'en voulait tellement, elle lui en voulait tellement. De ne pas l'aimer assez, de l'avoir vue, de la rendre coupable d'un presque meurtre, de baiser tellement d'autres filles, de vouloir une femme plus douce qu'ambitieuse...

Elle savait qu'avec lui, même s'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, elle ne pourrait jamais être entièrement heureuse, mais là, dans cette chambre à l'infirmerie, elle n'en avait plus rien eu à faire. Elle avait voulu mourir pour son comportement de la veille, lui donner sa vie, ses jours à venir, sa main.

Il n'avait pas bougé du tout, elle avait attendu des heures, mais rien.

Elle ne pouvait plus se regarder dans un miroir, parce qu'elle avait utilisé Remus, qu'elle aimait encore Ron, trop, et qu'elle avait manqué de le tuer.

Harry attaqua Drago, à propos de son mariage, et Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer encore davantage. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il voie qu'elle n'allait pas bien, qu'il lui demande pourquoi... Elle aurait voulu se confier à lui, et qu'il la comprenne, mais c'était impossible. Personne ne pourrait comprendre. Seulement Remus.

Et face à Malefoy, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Il préférait tellement le provoquer...

o°O O°o

Luna finissait de rédiger son devoir de divination pour le professeur Firenze. Elle avait étudié longtemps les signes et se prédisait une réussite éclatante et en même temps, une période de troubles. Elle regarda Pansy entrer, prendre sa tête de bouledogue quand elle passa devant la table des Poufsouffles et des Gryfondors, puis redevenir la Pansy que les gens "potables" connaissaient. La salle commune était en effervescence, puisque les invitations au mariage des deux Serpentards étaient arrivées le matin même, dans les familles ou bien directement à certains élèves. Smith, Bulstrode, Grefor, Goyle, Crabbe, Swan, Nott, bref la plupart des sangs purs avaient reçu des invitations. D'autres, comme Josh Mitusburry, Allan Perkawell, Deborah Sillaw,... avaient reçu des invitations pour leurs parents, brillants, leur talent en quiditch/affaires ou simplement leur physique avantageux.

Bien sûr, les amis proches des deux fiancés avaient été invités...

Pas elle. Pansy l'avait rayé de sa vie. Elle n'en voulait pas à son mariage.

Luna l'avait compris, bien sûr... Mais quelque chose en elle avait espéré, jusqu'à ce repas, recevoir une invitation, une simple preuve que pour la splendide morphe, elle avait de l'importance... Mais rien. Elle viendrait en temps que cavalière, c'était déjà pas mal, selon l'avis de certains...

Pas assez de son avis à elle.

Mais bientôt, la situation tournerait, elle le voyait bien. Malefoy allait craquer, Harry pourrait être heureux, elle en était sûre, à présent. Parce qu'il n'en voulait pas, de ce mariage, et qu'il sauterait sur n'importe quel moyen de ne pas dire "oui". Parce qu'il avait déjà craqué, en donnant rendez-vous à Harry en salle sur demande.

Pansy, ce serait différent. Mais elle l'aurait à l'usure, surtout si, comme elle le prévoyait, le mariage était un mariage sorcier. Luna était convaincue que la jeune fille pourrait l'aimer.

o°O O°o

- Ron! Tu es réveillé!

Une fille venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie et se jeta dans ses bras, en le serrant très fort contre elle. Il la repoussa gentiment, après une bonne minute d'étreinte.

- Euh... Salut. Oui, je suis réveillé.

- Oh j'ai eu tellement peur! J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux...

Il la détailla. Brune, grande, de longs cheveux ondulés, visiblement incoiffables et hirsutes, des yeux brillants, noisette, intelligents, plein de larmes, un teint d'albâtre, un petit nez retroussé, pas de maquillage... Il la trouva toute mignonne, comme ça. Il était sûr de la connaître mais son nom ne lui revenait pas. Pas plus que son visage.

- Oh, Miss Granger! Je vous cherchais, justement! Comme vous le voyez, monsieur Weasley s'est réveillé, mais...

- C'est vous, enfin toi, Hermione Granger?

Dans ses grands yeux bruns, apparurent la surprise, puis la détresse, l'affolement... Qui qu'elle fut pour lui, il était sûr d'une chose, il devait être fou amoureux d'elle. Et à en croire les larmes qui maintenant roulaient sur ses joues, elle aussi. Il en fut heureux.

- Je... Oui c'est... Oh, mon dieu.

Sa voix s'était éteinte sur les derniers mots et à present, elle pleurait dans ses mains. Il se redressa et la serra contre lui, puisqu'ils devaient sortir ensemble, elle devait y être habituée, et lui aussi... Et puis, ça lui ferait du bien, un bras autour de ses épaules. Ça rassure. C'est ce que sa soeur lui avait dit, il y avait très longtemps...

- Tu ne dois pas m'en vouloir, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai oublié toi, mais je vais retrouver la mémoire, je te le promets, et ce sera comme avant. Ne pleure pas, j'aime pas ça... En plus, tu n'as pas à être désolée, j'ai dû être inattentif pendant ma ronde, c'est tout... Ça n'est pas de ta faute, je t'assure...

Hermione crut mourir pour la deuxième fois de l'heure quand il lui parla à l'oreille. Pas de sa faute? S'il savait... C'était totalement de sa faute, et il l'avait rayé de sa mémoire. Elle n'existait plus, pour lui. Pourtant il l'embrassa dans le cou. Pourquoi? Selon l'infirmière scolaire, il ne la reconnaissait pas!

- Arrête, s'il te plait, dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui. C'était trop dur.

- Quoi on n'est pas...? J'ai cru que... Enfin à la façon dont tu te comportais, qu'on était ensemble...

- Non, Ronald, on n'est pas ensemble. Excuse-moi, c'est... trop pour moi, je... cours de potions.

o°O O°o

- J'avais pensé que nous pourrions nous marier à l'ancienne...

- Tu veux parler du vrai mariage sorcier, Pansy?

La jeune fille hocha la tête en regardant sa belle-mère droit dans les yeux.

- Ecoute, ma belle... Pas que je doute de mon fils... Mais tu sais ce que ce mariage signifierait? La mort s'il te trompe. La mort si tu le trompes. Tu risquerais vos vies, et par ce fait, votre déscendance... Ce type de mariage ne tient pas en compte le consentement des partenaires...

- Je sais.

- Votre alliance sera gravée dans votre chair, vous mourrez ensemble, obligatoirement! Vous...

- Je suis prête à tout, Narcissa, et c'est un mariage comme celui-là que je veux.

- Drago ne voudra jamais.

-Vous parviendrez à le convaincre... C'est la seule chose que je vous demande. Un mariage de ce type-là. Ce serait un évènement d'autant plus marquant, plus pur...

- Je ne le forcerai pas à s'unir à toi de la sorte, jamais.

- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez annuler toutes les commandes, les essayages, et virer les serveurs humains engagés. Je ne me marie plus.

- Tu plaisantes.

- Pas du tout.

- Tu ruinerais ta famille...

- Je sais ce que je veux, Madame Malefoy, et qu'une chose soit claire. Vous êtes dure en affaire, mais je ne le suis pas moins. C'est un mariage à l'ancienne que je veux, et avec votre fils.

- Il y a d'autres héritières, petite sotte!

- Bien sûr. Mais aucune ne vous a plu jusqu'ici. Et vous voulez le meilleur pour Drago, n'est-ce pas?

- Je vais réfléchir, déclara Narcissa en se relevant,

- Le délais est trop bref. Je sais que si nous sommes pressées, c'est parce que juridiquement parlant, nous n'avons pas le choix. Chacune de nous aurait ce qu'elle veut.Nous savons toutes les deux que vous n'avez pas besoin de réflexion...

- Je vais réfléchir à la manière de faire accepter ça à Drago, reprit-elle, sans se démonter, mais l'air plus en colère. Maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai à faire.

- Je vous raccompagne, Narcissa, susurra Pansy, en la reconduisant. À très bientôt.

Narcissa se retourna alors, baguette à la main. Elle la plaça avec une lenteur calculée sous le menton de la jeune fille et la fixa droit dans les yeux, glaciale.

- Ne sois pas prétentieuse, Pansy Parkinson. Je ne t'accorderai qu'une seule faveur. La prochaine fois que tu te montreras insolente, je jure sur mes ancêtres de te tuer, de sang froid. Je reste l'unique maître du jeu, est-ce que c'est clair?

- Limpide, répondit Pansy, en faisant face.

- Bien. À demain, donc, ma jolie... Un mois et c'est le grand jour!

Pansy ferma la porte du manoir et sourit. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée, prête à retourner à Poudlard. Elle avait gagné, Drago serait à elle, et à elle seule, seulement, et plus jamais il ne pourrait la tromper, jamais.

Plus jamais elle ne le comprendrait plus. Plus jamais elle ne serait loin de lui. Elle lança la poudre avant de prononcer distinctement, Poudlard, salle commune des Serpentards, code: union.

Elle se sentit tourbillonner, puis atterrir sur le sol bien dur de sa chère salle commune.

- Comment va la future madame Malefoy? demanda Nott non sans ironie.

- Bien, Théo, très bien. Elle a choisit sa robe et à cloué le bec à sa future belle mère.

- Oh! Je suis admiratif! Alors, donc, comment va se dérouler la cérémonie...?

- Tu verras en temps et en heure, dent-de-lapin! Au fait... Ta victime préférée vient d'entrer...

- Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard, grogna Théodore. Alors, Mariage sorcier? Mariage moldu?

- Mariage, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas te gâcher la surprise... Et Sally? Elle n'est pas avec toi? Tu ne l'as pas quittée, j'espère! Elle était parfaite pour toi.

- Ne change pas de sujet. Je veux savoir... S'il te plait.

- Tu as quitté Sally!

- Pansy...

- Bon, très bien, je te le dis! Mais tu te tais, hein, après! Mariage sorcier... à l'ancienne.

Elle se mit à nouveau à sourire et remarqua une lueur surprise dans les yeux de son ami. Il regarda derrière lui, comme pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait puis la fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pansy, il ne voudra jamais, tu le sais comme moi.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui décide, crois-moi...

- Et tu es prête à aller jusqu'où? Le manipuler, l'enchaîner à toi, risquer vos vies?!

- Je l'aime, répondit-elle calmement, et il m'aime. Je prends juste des mesures à sa hauteur...

- Tu prends le risque de gâcher sa vie?

- Et plutôt deux fois qu'une! Il ne sera pas déçu, tu verras...

- Pansy...

- Arrête, Nott! Bon sang depuis quand ma vie te concerne-t-elle?! Et depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour Drago? Tu penses que je ne ferai pas une épouse correcte, dis-moi?!

- Si bien sûr. Et effectivement, je n'ai rien à te dire à ce sujet. Salut.

o°O O°o

_Je ne suis même pas sure, ma belle vipère, que tu te rendes comptes de ce que tu vas nous forcer à faire... Pourquoi faut-il que ta folie soit proportionnelle à la mienne, Pansy?_

_Quelles blessures cherches-tu à combler en ruinant vos vies?_

_Nos vies... Ca aurait été si simple que je sois un garçon.. Je suis sure que j'aurais pu te plaire. Moi, moi j'aurais su te comprendre, j'aurais pu t'écouter, te laisser être fragile, te protéger de mes bras.. Si seulement tu.. me gardais à tes côtés.. J'accepterais d'être amie, et amante seulement dans mes pensées. _

_J'accepterais de souffrir, si la situation ne gênait que moi... Ce n'est pas le cas._

_Alors tu auras mal. Comme moi._

_Et ce sera entièrement de notre faute, mon amour..._


	15. Dernière ligne droite!

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Le chapitre suivant est celui du mariage!! Autrement dit, celui où tout se dénoue.. fin presque tout, mais disons ce qui vous intéresse en priorité. Alors euh... voilà. Je n'en dirai pas plus, vu que je suis débodée mais... Merci d'être toujours là :) (et désolée, je risque d'être plus brève, dans mes réponses, la faute au flamand, langue de bourrins stupides et bovins, sans une once d'humour. Bêrk.)**

**B'sous à tous !!**

**phénixmiyavi: Merci beaucoup miss :D ça me touche toujours autant j'espère encore une fois ne pas te décevoir ;)**

**Amandine008: Alors alors alors, ma chère revieweuse à moi que j'aime (aaah le kiff d'appeler quelqu'un comme ça XD) je te remercie une énième fois pour tes gentillesses :D:D Si ça continue comme ça, c'est pas Drago que je vais demander n mariage, mais ma presque belle maman (moment d'humour: en dessous de tout. Dodo, Dreamhavre, ce soir...) Alors alors donc. Hermione/Remus, ou le coup de pocker qui m'a fait flipper de long en large. Surement le moins crédible. Malheureusement :'( Pour Ron, j'me suis dit que le rendre Légumifique, ce ne serait pas gentil (j'ai quand même déjà tué sa soeur... et accessoirement fait passer pour un imbécile) donc, l'amnésie ça collait. Mais il fallait qu'il ait ses aspics. Et donc, j'en ai fait qu'il avait oublié Hermione, et tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à ses interventions (autrement dit, pas mal d'anecdotes, les 3/4 des aventures avec Harry, quelques sortilèges/trucs/astuces/moments honteux/glorieux/...) vu comme ça, il est pas mal troué, le gruyère de son cerveau '**

**héhéhéhé par contre, c'est marrant, ma correctrice a eu le même genre de réac que toi, par rapport à Narcissa, je veux dire . Finalement, elle m'a dit que c'était son personnage préféré de la fiction, ce qui m'a paru plutôt... étrange XD Bref bref, j'avais dit que je srais courte :S (Mère hurle) donc: Pour ce qui est du stratagème de conviction.. tout s'expliquera plus tard, même après le mariage (yêk yêk)Quant à Pansy... A sa place, moi, le Drago qui m'a blessé, humilié, traîné dans la boue pendant des années, je l'attacherais à moi le plus solidement possible, en espérant toujours qu'il finirait par m'aimer comme je l'aime.. Je l'attacherai à moi, pour qu'il ne s'envole plus. Mais c'est encore un de mes nombreux côtés psychopathe oÔ**

**Kimitsuu: XD Mongoles?! M'enfin... Non, juste.. disons victime du manque de temps, et extrêmes. Je suppose qu'avec la guerre, ils en ont vu d'autres qu'un "simple accident dans un escalier" :p fin c'est ce qui me fait croire que ça pourrait être probable, et un bon maquillage de.. crime. Pour ce qui est de Pansy... cf plus haut Merci beaucoup pour les compliments.. La fin approche!**

**SNT59: Du sang... très peu, je ne suis pas sanglante, juste.. psychopathe à tendance sadiques. Enfin, je crois. Merci pour la review :D**

**Babox-dark-tear:calin: Baboooox :D Suis contente de constater que tu es vivante et que ça te plait toujours (Dreamhavre danse la zoubida) et même en review exprès tu parviens encore à toucher la corde sensible... Merciiiiiiii!! Si la psychologie de mes persos est réaliste, alors je peux mourir en paix :D:D Allé, courage, c'est la dernière fois que tu te mords les doigts XD J'epère que la suite te plaira!!**

**Chapitre 15: dernière ligne droite**

Pansy regarda sa mère, qui secoua la tête. Cette robe n'était pas celle qui lui fallait. Narcissa grogna, toujours hautaine, qu'elles feraient mieux de se trouver une boutique où certains articles vaudraient la peine d'être portés... Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir la propriétaire. Enfin, elle présenta une série de modèles corrects (qui auraient fait baver n'importe quel être du commun des mortels).

Narcissa glissa ses doigts fins sur les tissus et les yeux fermés en sélectionna trois. Soie. Satin. Soie.

La première était d'un blanc immaculé, très long, légèrement froncé à la jupe, avec un décolleté carré, recouverte de motifs légèrement plus brillants, dont le styliste s'était servit pour faire les bretelles fines. Un voile allait avec, et était lui aussi brodés par endroits.

Pansy sentit ses yeux pétiller d'envie.

- Mhhh... Continua Narcissa en touchant à nouveau. Soie de chine, brodée de fil d'aragne Anglaise. Excellente qualité, aucun accros, cousu main, je suppose.

- Oui Madame. Par mes meilleures employées.

- Un travail magnifique, digne de princesse. Félicitez-les de ma part. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que nous allons prendre celle ci. Ma future bru a un teint trop pâle.

- Bien, madame.

La seconde, satin, était blanc cassé, plus douce au regard, la jupe était à panier, et le dos était presque nu. Narcissa l'écarta. "Le modèle aurait été parfait l'année dernière... Mais plus maintenant, et pas pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune!"

La troisième, du coton le plus fin, était d'un blanc perle, à reflet gris par moment. Elle tombait jusqu'au pied, mais n'avait pas de traîne, sa jupe, serrée aux cuisse s'évasait, suggérant une queue de sirène. Le décolleté, descendait juste en dessous des seins, et était brodés de fils argentés brillants.

- Nous voudrions l'essayer.

Aussitôt, trois couturières entourèrent Pansy, prenant les mesure, ajustant, replaçant, le tout le plus vite qu'elles pouvaient! On parlait de la bru de Narcissa Black Malefoy, bon sang! Si elle, la reine des glaces, choisissait un modèle dans votre boutique, vous étiez propulsé vers les sommets... L'inverse était tout aussi valable... Il ne fallait pas décevoir!

Après une petite demi-heure d'attente, Pansy pu se regarder.

- Ton visage, ma chérie, souffla sa mère.

Aussitôt elle se transforma. L'effet était saisissant. Elle était magnifique, et le mot était faible. Elle se tourna vers sa belle-mère, les yeux brillants.

- Satisfaisant... Il faudrait allonger la jupe d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, lancer un sortilège de confort aussi, au niveau des genoux, je veux que ma future fille puisse marcher sans avoir l'air d'une paysanne.

- Vous la prenez? demanda la gérante, en essayant de ne pas bafouiller.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Pansy?

- Je... Elle toucha le tissu d'un air rêveur. Elle est vraiment magnifique.

- Bien, c'est donc une affaire qui marche. Les modifications demandées, je vous prie. Et des chaussures! Je veux voir les chaussures! Pansy, tout à l'heure nous passerons chez le bijoutier, il te faut une tiare, pour aller avec ceci. Oui, nous prenons aussi le voile. Essayez-lui. Mmmh... Oui, avec la tiare, ce sera parfait.

- À votre image, Dame Malefoy, glissa la gérante, les larmes aux yeux.

o°0 O°o

- Hermione!

La jeune fille se retourna, et déglutit avec difficulté en voyant Ron courir vers elle.

- Hermione! Je... Ecoute, on a parlé, avec Harry. Il a essayé de me rafraîchir la mémoire... Ça ne me revient pas. Il dit que je dois te parler, et je pense qu'effectivement, ce serait un minimum.

Il paraît que nous sommes proches... Que nous avons vécu des aventures ensemble en première année, que tu as été stupéfixée par un serpent en seconde année, que pour te sauver j'ai accompagné Harry dans la chambre des secrets... Et cetera...

- Oui, tout ce que tu dis est correct, souffla-t-elle, incapable d'en dire plus. Remus l'attendait.

- Mais... Enfin excuse-moi d'être aussi direct, mais... est-ce qu'on était juste amis?

- Euh...

- Parce que très honnêtement, tu me plais, et à l'infirmerie, j'avais l'impression que toi aussi...tu n'étais pas.. enfin..

- On aurait pu.

- Pourquoi ça ne s'est pas fait?

_Tu as couché avec Lavande et tout un tas d'autres cruches_

Elle baissa les yeux.

- ...

- C'était ma faute? Les autres filles? Ou..?

- Ron c'est plus compliqué que...

- Et maintenant? On pourrait sortir pour se re-connaître... Amicalement, je veux dire.. J'voudrais me souvenir... C'est frustrant de savoir que je t'ai oublié. Harry dit que tu es une personne formidable... Je n'en doute pas une seconde... Juste.. Je ne sais pas, quelques pas dans le parc, un moment ensemble à Prés-au-lard?

- Je... S'il te plait, on m'attend.

- Dis-moi oui, demanda-t-il en la retenant par le bras. Juste oui, et je te fiche la paix!

Elle fixa ses yeux quelques secondes.

- Je ne peux pas. Laisse-moi, maintenant, Ronald!

Elle partit en faisant volte face.

o°O O°o

Luna faisait face à son reflet et se défiait du regard. Encore une fois, elle avait volé son aspect à Nott, et ce qu'elle avait appris la contrariait. Elle s'était attendue à un mariage sorcier, bien sûr, mais à l'ancienne...

On pouvait divorcer après 5ans d'un mariage sorcier actuel. Un mariage à l'ancienne finissait quand l'un des époux mourrait.

- Je l'aime, avoua-t-elle à son image, dont le visage était triste.

Battement de cils.

- Si je vais jusqu'au bout, je vais détruire sa vie.

Battement de cils.

- Si je ne vais pas jusqu'au bout, je détruis la mienne, celle d'Harry, celle de Drago.

Battement de cils.

- Je l'aime.

Battement de cils. Larme.

- On est si jeunes... De colère, elle pourrait me tuer.

La jeune fille se faisait face, et se décryptait. Elle était comme Drago. Résolue à souffrir et faire souffrir. À cause de Pansy. Est-ce que ça signifiait que Drago pouvait être ce qu'il était à cause d'Harry? Peu de chances...

- Je l'aime.

Et tant pis pour le reste.

o°O O°o

- Harry..?

- Quoi? grogna le survivant, en se retournant dans son baldaquin.

- Est-ce que j'étais amoureux d'Hermione?

Le survivant se redressa sur le coude. Ron était différent depuis son accident. Plus... Moins... Enfin c'était difficile à dire mais il avait l'air d'avoir oublié Hermione, et tous les conflits qui s'y rapportaient. Leur amitié en était renforcée, comme jamais. Même si ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que la situation était comme ça.

Ce serait la première fois depuis trois ans qu'ils se feraient des confidences...

Puisque dès la sixième, Ron avait commencé à douter d'Harry, à le croire parano, tout ça à cause d'Hermione... Et puis il avait été tellement jaloux...

- Oui.

Il y eut un court silence. En fait, c'était depuis la sixième et cette histoire de Malefoy, Dumbledore et Rogue qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlés de leurs amours...

Encore une bonne raison d'haïr Malefoy!

- Pourquoi on n'était pas ensemble? Je sais, tu vas me dire que c'est pas à toi de répondre mais elle m'a envoyer me faire choper par un cognard...

- Pour te dire la vérité, Vieux, vous n'êtes jamais sortis ensemble. Tu étais jaloux et tu te faisais des films pour rien. Puis tu es sorti avec tout un tas d'autres filles...

- Mais elle, elle m'aime?

- Je... ne sais pas si elle t'aime, mais en tout cas, elle t'a aimé, longtemps.

À nouveau, un silence, un peu plus long.

- Elle est avec quelqu'un, c'est ça?

- Il parait.

- Qui?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Qui?

- Elle ne m'a rien dit.

- Tu lui demanderais, pour moi?

- Elle ne me le dira pas. Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas que nous le sachions.

- Alors, c'est que c'est quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas.

- Tu penses à qui?

- Ben, Malefoy aurait pu convenir, s'il n'avait pas été fiancé. Rogue...

- Non, Ron, Rogue est gay.

- Ah. De toute façon, je ne vois pas quelle personne censée accepterait de sortir avec Rogue.

- Je confirme.

- Qui il reste...? Pas Crabbe ou Goyle, elle est trop intelligente. Pas de Serpentards, en fait. Non, elle ne ferait pas ça!

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Alors... Ou bien c'est quelqu'un de bizarre. Genre Flitwick.

- je n'y crois pas.

- Ben quoi, Parvati était bien amoureuse de Firenze.

- Oui, mais Hermione n'est pas zoophile, bon dieu!

- Alors, je sais pas.

- Non...

- Tu crois que j'ai encore une chance?

- Je sais pas.

- J'espère...

- On verra bien.

- Ouais.

- Vous allez la fermer, oui, grogna Seamus, avant de se remettre à ronfler.

Les deux amis pouffèrent, mais se turent. Et Harry repensa à Malefoy.

o°O O°o

_**"Mon Drago, **_

_**Etant donné que l'accès à Poudlard m'a été refusé, je suis obligée de t'envoyer cette lettre... Je te passe les salutations de rigueur, je sais que tu les détestes.**_

_**Bon, je voulais juste te dire que ton mariage, afin d'être encore plus spectaculaire, sera une union sorcière à l'ancienne... Je sais très bien que tu sais ce à quoi je fais allusion.**_

_**J'ai confiance en toi, et en Pansy, son (ses, plutôt) charme(s) et surtout l'amour qu'elle te voue. Elle fera une magnifique épouse, mon chéri, et tu l'accepteras.**_

_**Je ne tolèrerai aucune contrariété de ta part, tu sais ce qui est en jeu, ne gâche pas tout, Drago, je te le demande en temps que mère, que femme, qu'épouse de ton père et comme gérante de ta fortune. **_

_**Je compte sur toi pour ce mariage, **_

_**Le sang à la fois le plus bleu et le plus Serpentard coule dans tes veines. Depuis deux générations, notre famille a fait des unions parfaites. Ne romps pas la tradition. Oh mon chéri.. Casse de me bouder, je tente de faire au mieux avec les contraintes que ton père nous a imposé... Il t'aimait, Drago, et je sais que là où il est, il serait fier de te voir ainsi.. Tu deviens un homme mon petit Dragon... Il aurait tant aimé te voir grandir.. Je pense qu'il aurait tout fait pour que tu sois heureux de ses choix. Tâche donc d'oublier tes rancoeurs... Elle te donnera un bel héritier... Et le mariage est une si belle aventure! J'imagine bien ton regard ironique, mais Drago, ne froisse pas encore cette feuille..**_

_**Mon chéri, nous avons toujours usé et abusé d'artifices... C'est ce qui nous caractérise au mieux. Mais il est deux choses au sujet desquelles je ne saurais mentir:**_

_**J' aime et suis très fière de mon fils.**_

_**Narcissa Black, mais surtout Malefoy."**_

o°O O°o

- Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

- Mince, Remus, j'ai oublié le rendez-vous, Ron m'a retenue et puis j'ai rencontré Madame Pince et...

- Mais c'est surtout Ron, pas vrai?

- Je suis désolée, vraiment. Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner...

- Hermione...

La jeune fille s'aprocha de lui, luiu sourit et se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour arriver aux lèvres du lycanthrope.

- Non.

- Quoi non?

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Toute la nuit. Toute la journée...

- Tu réfléchis toujours beaucoup, c'est pour ça que je...

Il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres, autoritaire.

- Non, Hermione. Je suis un bon million de fois trop âgé pour toi, et tu le sais. Tu sais aussi que tu ne m'aimes pas, pas comme Ron. Tu aimes... Mes conseils, mon savoir, la réserve, les grimoires que je te montre, mais pas moi. Et tu as tellement raison...

- Arrête ça, c'est faux!

- Non, c'est la stricte vérité, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux. Et comme l'a très bien dit Ron, ce ne serait pas honnête de te laisser croire que tu m'aimes. Je ne dirai rien pour le confusio, jamais. Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de faire des recherches ou si tu as besoin d'aide. Mais tu te trompes. Ron te laissera faire ce que tu veux, parce qu'il t'aime aussi et bien plus que moi.

- Remus c'est avec toi que...

- Alors, considère que je te quitte, que je suis un salop, comme tous les "autres"... Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Tu feras de grandes choses, Hermione Granger. Tu en as les moyens.

- Il m'a oublié... Remus, s'il te plait, ça ne fait qu'une poignée de jour.. J'apprendrai à t'aimer vraiment, tu verras.. Ne fronce pas les sourcils, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai tellement besoin de toi! Je l'ai perdu tellement de foi... il peut bien souffrir cette fois-ci, non? Non? Remus, il m'a oublié, comment pourrais-je.. vivre avec l'idée de.. ce sortilège? Vivre avec... Lui oh ce n'est pas ce que je veux.. Je ne crois pas... Je ne sais pas, il est tellement carré.. et buté et... il ne se souvient pas...

- Justement. C'est un nouveau départ pour vous deux. Profites-en. Si on me rendait Nymphadora, même amnésique, je retournerais avec elle.

- Remus...

Elle l'embrassa. Il se laissa faire quelques secondes puis la repoussa, un sourire d'excuses peint sur les lèvres. Ensuite, il s'éloigna, tout simplement.


	16. Drago Malefoy

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Vous l'attendiez... XD depuis très très longtemps. Et très honnêtement, je crois que vous allez être déçu parce que... on y est. Et que c'est pas fini (yêk yêk yêk)... **

**Bon bon bon. Ca devient grave, cette absence d'envie de blabla général... En plus, j'suis presque sure que personne ne le lit (XD mais c'est pas grave, motivaaaaaation!!)**

**J'allais donc vous dire que c'est mon chapitre 16ème. Ce qui implique qu'il n'en reste que 3 :) Waw, ma deuxième fiction en ligne ET terminée...**

**Réponse aux reviews 3 :**

**Amandine008: **Franchement? Non XD Si je mets la main sur Drago, je le garde (héhé) j'adore le "j'avais me CONTENTER de..." xDDD (hum, c'est reparti ') Faut aussi dire que cette vieille dinde de rouquine, elle a rarement un rôle primordial, dans les drarry... (en fait, j'aime particulièrement la voir morte. J'ai même inventé un choix de torture juste pour elle :p(mais c'est une autre histoire') ) Définitivement, j'trouve le passage HG/RL raté ça fait cliché pas possible (grrrrr) mais... Les RW/HG, définitivement, ils me conviennent... j'aime la maladresse des charters originaux, fin de Ron en fait, parce qu'Hermione elle me décourage un peu... Fin bon, éternel débat des personnages développés, ou non. '

oÔ Grâce à moi, tu aimes les drarry?? Là je suis touchée dans mon moi profond 3 Et bien.. fin tu dois t'en douter, c'est mes deux petits préférés... En fics hétéro (que je lis peu) j'aime les Luna/Harry ou Luna/Drago, les Rogue/Lili (à sens uniques... 3) et rarement, les RL/Tonks. Mais très franchement, j'en lis peu... En yaoï (là, c'est tout de suite plus...) J'ai lu un ou deux Rogue/Lucius, mais définitivement, j'arrive pas à l'imaginer à quelqu'un qui n'est pas Narcissa... J'aime les Sirius/Remus, les Remus/Snape, les James/Sirius (à sens unique toujours...) les Dubois/Diggory (hésitation orhographique... ') Neville/Zacharias fin les originaux peu exploités... Je suis aussi addict aux Théodore/Blaise... Un copain m'a plus ou moins converti aux Ron/Harry, mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose que j'écrirais...Et puis il y a des "maître-dieu" qui peuvent me faire dévorer n'importe quoi :)

Si tu veux, on peut dialoguer hors review :) j'te laisse mon adresse au cas où : Encore merci pour tes gentils commentaires, ils me font vraiment plaisir :)

Phénixmiyavi: C'est pas vraiment de la tristesse (sauf pour Hermione et Remus, la façon dont c'est écrit, y a vraiment moyen de faire pleurer... de rire - -' Faudrait vraiment que je trouve une variante è.é) plutôt de l'amertume, non? Un genre de regret qui plâne... Fin rassure-toi, il y a une fin pour chaque couple. Une pourrie, une psychopathe, et une positive J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira, un gros bisou!

SNT59: C'est toujours étrange... tes reviews sont tellement brèves et sybillines qu'on -fin je en fait- suis incapable de dire si c'est positif ou négatif.. Dans ce cas-ci, je prends le deuxième sens... Et tu as raison. J'aime pas le chapitre 15. Vraiment pas. J'espère que celui-ci le rattrape, mais je ne suis pas convaincue... Enfin ' merci de ta franchise, je voudrais que tu ne sois pas déçu(e?) par la fin qui approche... b'sous!

Leelo: ah, c'est marrant, les avis diffèrent définitivement sur Remus XD (moi j'ai pas d'avis, na. L'est pas assez bien développé :p) Pour ce qui est de Drago... faire ses valises impliquerait un courage qu'il n'a pas. Ou en tous cas, pas spontanément. Mais t'inquiète pas... J'aime les drarry. Ca ne peut que s'arranger (héhé) fin j'espère que ça te plaira :p b'souus!

**Chapitre 16: Drago Malefoy**

Narcissa avait préféré taire la présence d'Harry Potter au mariage... C'était sans doute mieux. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant de mal à contenir Drago. Il aurait été l'élément qui aurait fait déborder le vase...

Ce matin, elle s'était levée très tôt. Les préparatifs seraient encore longs, et la cérémonie commencerait vers 10 heures...

Elle faisait face à la psyché, en coiffant délicatement ses longs cheveux... Elle n'était pas heureuse, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été. Le bonheur, c'était pour ces immondes bâtards, qu'elle haïssait mais qui, eux, pouvaient faire leurs choix sans se préoccuper du "quand dira-t-on?", de l'arbre généalogique, de la fortune, de l'héritage, des affaires et du manoir.

Aujourd'hui, elle forcerait son fils, le seul être qu'elle ait vraiment aimé, à se marier. Il était trop jeune. Trop volage. Trop abstrait. Il lui avait dit. Elle l'avait toujours su. Il allait gâcher sa vie. Il allait suivre la voie de ses ancêtres, être malheureux, mais riche et puissant. L'ambition? Il n'en aurait plus besoin, il serait l'homme à abattre, bientôt. Le plus beau, le plus riche, le plus puissant... Le plus malhonnête. Il serait fort, parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Certes, ce serait précipité... Mais c'était ça où tout perdre. Lucius l'avait dit, dans son testament. En cas de mort, je veux que mon fils se marie dès ses 18 ans, avec l'héritière des Parkinson, parce qu'elle est parfaite. Il prendra la tête de mes affaires, et pourra en confier à sa mère, si comme moi, il souhaite embrasser deux carrières. Sans quoi, tout ce qui porte le nom des Malefoy sera vendu, et distribué aux immondices que les gens appellent communément sang mêlé ou pire, sang de bourbe.

Il l'avait dit, et depuis un an, elle se battait pour repousser la date limite de ce testament... Mais plus, c'étai impossible.

Elle n'avait pas renoncé à tout, pour perdre ensuite ce qui lui permettait de tenir le coup... Drago comprendrait. Il la remercierait, un jour.

Oui, il ne pourrait faire que cela. Elle serra les lèvres et enfila sa robe, d'un vert tellement clair qu'il paraissait argenté. Un elfe de maison lui tendit son maquillage, avec toute la dévotion dont il était capable. Elle étala la couleur sur ses paupières, pour que ce soit parfait. Pour que ça ait l'air impeccable. Pour faire envie.

Parce qu'on l'avait éduquée pour ça, et qu'elle était née pour être belle, importante et surtout, surtout, enviée.

Elle frappa des mains, et une dizaine d'elfes accoururent. Ils nouèrent sa chevelure, en accord parfait. Un chignon classe, compliqué, parfait. Importable pour les autres femmes de son âge... Mais quand on est une Black, c'est différent. On peut tout se permettre.

o°O O°o

Les aspics étaient passés. Ron regardait Hermione comme on regarde un gâteau au chocolat. Elle lui avait pourtant tout craché au visage, lors de leur troisième conversation. Elle lui avait même dit qu'à cause de lui, Remus refusait de l'aimer. Il l'avait écouté, avait reçu une gifle qui, deux jour plus tard, barrait encore sa joue... Mais après, il avait su agir correctement. Il avait serré Hermione dans ses bras. Il avait parlé de jalousie, qui petit à petit lui revenait. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'en voulait. Qu'il souhaitait retrouver la mémoire, parce qu'elle avait l'air d'une fille formidable. Et ils s'étaient énormément vu depuis cet instant là. Les aspics étaient passés et Hermione savait qu'un jour, elle devrait dire à Ron que son amnésie n'était pas accidentelle, mais voulue. Elle devrait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait terriblement, mais que ses études passaient avant tout le reste. Qu'elle partirait dans deux mois, en Amérique latine, étudier les Runes, qu'elles révolutionneraient le monde grâce à elles... Et puis, qu'elle reviendrait.

Elle ne trouvait pas le courage nécessaire, pas encore.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur son meilleur ami, qui parlait avec Luna. Ils finiraient peut-être en couple, ça avait l'air bien parti...

Après tout, ils allaient au mariage de Malefoy ensemble. Et comme Harry détestait Malefoy, tout le monde aurait imaginé qu'il ne se rendrait pas à la cérémonie... La seule explication qu'elle voyait à ça, c'était qu'il cherchait un prétexte pour sortir avec Luna... Et il l'avait trouvé.

o°O O°o

Les invités commencèrent à arriver. Pansy contemplait tout, de sa fenêtre. Son entrée serait remarquée, elle le savait. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie plus heureuse. Tout était parfait, les lauriers, en fleur, l'herbe verte, la couleur des nappes, les licorneaux qui gambadaient ça et là... La nourriture serait succulente, les elfes y mettraient tout leur coeur. Et elle...elle irradiait simplement. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus belle, plus importante. Drago l'aimerait, aujourd'hui.

Il arrêterait enfin de lui mentir, de la tromper. Il serait hypnotisé. Il serait à elle, rien qu'à elle...

D'un coup, il lui sembla que son coeur loupait un battement.

Harry Potter.

Pire. Luna Lovegood.

Eux aussi étaient impressionnants. Elle, robe bleu pâle, tirant sur le gris, était plus belle que jamais. Et son bracelet de nouilles vernies paraîssait presque classe.

Lui... Vêtu d'un costume vert bouteille, si sombre qu'il en paraissait noir, n'avait jamais été plus attirant. Une beauté entre timidité et sauvagerie, entre son allure rangée, ses cheveux en bataille, ses lunettes d'intellectuel, son sourire de diable...

Il ne la tenait pas, ni par les épaules ni par les hanches. Pourquoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotaient? Pourquoi étaient-ils venus?

...Drago allait la tuer.

o°O O°o

_Pourquoi savais-je qu'il allait venir? Intuition, probablement... Je l'ai su quand mère a lancé son invitation. Parce que depuis cette invitation, il fait de ma vie un enfer... Et il est tellement..._

_J'avais fermé les yeux, espérant qu'il partirait, qu'il me laisserait enfin._

_Le monde accourait, bientôt, les 500 invités seraient présents pour admirer ma descente aux enfers, mon mariage avec la femme parfaite. Ils nous envieraient, parce que nous sommes nés pour ça, et que nous n'avons appris que ça. Ils voudraient notre vie, alors que nous, nous voudrons la leur. Il en était ainsi depuis des générations, c'était notre force de le savoir... Eux l'ignorent toujours. Eux ne cherchent pas les failles. Pour eux, un sourire ne peut être que sincère... Quels idiots. Il y a tant de nuances à maîtriser, dans un sourire. _

_J'ai toujours appris à mentir, seulement d'un rictus. A contrôler mes yeux, mes pensées, mes gestes, c'est ce qu'on attendait de moi. _

_L'envie de fuir me reprit._

_J'aurais tellement aimé retourner à Poudlard, parler à Mimi pendant des heures, du soleil, de ma vie... Lui montrer à quel point elle avait de la chance d'être morte, et à quel point je voudrais être à sa place. Seulement, la vie en avait décidé autrement. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. J'ai voulu que Granger meure, elle est vivante. J'ai voulu faire tuer Buck, il s'est échappé. J'ai voulu me venger de tous ces gens heureux en devenant comme eux… Je suis devenu Mangemort. J'ai voulu serrer la main de Potter, il m'a préféré Weasley. _

_Je souris, encore et toujours. Je suis doué pour mentir, pour faire des pirouettes d'ironie et de sarcasme..._

_Mais quand mes yeux se sont posés sur lui... Tout a changé. D'un coup, je me moquais de ce ministre pompeux, du passé, d'Azkaban, de mon père, son fichu testament et ce mariage._

_Il était là, il venait me narguer, même à mon mariage. Il..._

- Bonjour, Malefoy.

- Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

_Ses yeux se sont mis à briller, du même éclat que lorsqu'il remportait un match, au Quiditch... De l'éclat diabolique que j'aimais tant_.

- On m'a invité.

- ... C'était contre ma volonté, répondis-je.

- Je sais.

Le survivant lui fit un discret signe de tête, indiquant un coin tranquille... C'était un piège, bien sûr. Mais moins grand que ce mariage. Il finit par le suivre, après avoir terminé son verre.

_Je le mène à l'intérieur, dans une pièce que Pansy m'a montré, lorsque nous étions enfants... Peu de personnes la connaissent. _

_Il entre à ma suite, et à peine ais-je fermé la porte qu'il m'attrapa par le col et me colle au mur._

o°O O°o°

Une semaine, que chaque jour Harry tentait Drago en sous entendant des choses, en agissant suggestivement. Une semaine qu'il supportait son indifférence glacée. C'était trop.

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de te rejoindre dans la salle sur demande?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu...

- Je sais que c'est toi, l'Autre, Drago!

Il vit le visage impassible du blond se durcir, mais rester de glace. Même ses yeux semblaient indifférents, et le survivant sentit sa haine bouillonner en lui.

- Je ne suis pas...

- Si. Ton parfum me le confirme, tes cheveux,, tout. C'était toi. C'est toi.

D'un coup, les traits de son ennemi se métamorphosèrent. Il sembla enfin lui-même. Hargne, colère, haine, tout se lisait dans ses merveilleux yeux couleur tempête.

- On tombe les masques. Tu veux savoir…?

o°O O°o

_Alors il m'avait bien reconnu? Dire que j'en suis surpris est excessif... _

_Les mots commencent à sortirent, sans que je puisse les retenir. _

_Je le hais, je hais tout de lui, ses yeux où toutes les émotions transparaissent, ses-cheveux-que -bordel!- Il ne sait pas coiffer, ses muscles, le goût de sa peau, sa douceur, son charme, sa-putain-de-confience en-soi, sa réserve._

- Pourquoi? Parce que je te hais, Potter! Tu te souviens, le sortilège du lien? Toutes tes pensées me sont tombées dessus, toutes tes sensations! J'ai tout vu, tes rêves, tes peurs, j'ai ressenti tout ce que tu vivais, avec cet Autre! Tu m'as fait bander, Potter, et tu m'as donné envie de vomir. J'avais la nausée, rien qu'en te regardant! Même tes rêves érotiques étaient doux et naïfs! Alors oui, j'ai eu un coup de folie. J'ai voulu te salir, te détruire, te sortir de ma tête. Je voulais la baiser, ta naïveté, te faire mal, te détruire, te prendre tout ce que tu pouvais donner. Je hais tout ce qui se rapporte à toi, je te hais, et c'est par haine que je t'ai touché, ce soir là!

_Les mots coulent, et je vois tes yeux qui brillent. J'aime tant quand tu es sauvage, quand tu es diabolique. J'aime tes mains dans mon cou, je hais ta douceur. _

- Mais non, tu n'as même pas été fichu de te laisser faire, tu m'as touché aussi! Tu m'as sali, j'ai dû prendre au moins 15 douches avant de me sentir propre, tu sais ça?!

_J'aimerais tant te dire à quel point je désire encore ton corps. À quel point je le veux contre moi. Je te hais pour ce que tu fais de moi. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te veux tellement._

_J'ai tout fait pour te sortir de ma tête, je t'ai même tiré, bon sang! Mais non, je ne t'ai pas encore oublié. J'ai voulu te salir, que tu arrêtes d'être cet abruti de héros, parfait sous tout les rapports; J'ai voulu te voir plus faible que jamais, sous moi, soumis à mon corps, dépendant de mes lèvres, de mes désirs. J'ai voulu te détruire. J'ai raté._

- Je te hais te toute mon âme.

_Je te veux de tout mon corps._

_- _Tu mens, encore, hurla-t-il en frappant mon crâne contre le mur. Tu es un traître!

- Sous le masque d'un Malefoy, il y a un autre masque.

- Je te hais.

_Je t'aime tellement_

_- _Enlève-les tous, ces putains de masques! Si tu le fais, je pars. Je te laisse tranquille, tu m'entends? Arrête de mentir, une seule fois dans ta vie!

_Mais cette fois-là, je n'ai pas menti, tu sais... _

_- _Enlève-les, Drago

_Ce qui m'a poussé à accepter ce mariage, cette ridicule comédie? Plus que mon héritage et ma mère, c'est toute ta haine... Que je suis obligé de te renvoyer, comme un miroir, pour que tu comprennes... À quel point ça fait mal d'être rejeté par la personne à laquelle on pense tous les jours... Tu n'as jamais serré ma main spontanément. Même après ce match... Même dans la salle sur demande... _

- Je te hais.

_Je ne reconnais pas ma voix, elle est brisée... _

- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie d'haïr quelqu'un. C'est ne penser qu'à lui, jour et nuit...

- À sa souffrance, qui en réalité est la nôtre, continua le blond à sa place, et plus on hait, plus on pense à l'autre, moins on peut s'en détacher, et on a beau mimer l'indifférence, il est et reste dans notre tête.

- ...

- On le voit, partout, on le blesse, partout dès qu'on en a la possibilité, on le veut, tout le temps, il nous obsède, il nous reste, il nous tient on ne sait pas l'exorciser, on lui en veut tellement, on le veut tellement que ça donne mal au crâne, mal au ventre, qu'on devient malade rien qu'en pensant à lui; Tout est de sa faute, tout est parti à cause de lui, et plus on y repense...

- Moins ça sonne juste, murmura Harry, plus on le hait, plus on se rend compte...

- Qu'en fait, on se hait nous même de le haïr... Parce qu'il est la seule chose qui a de l'importance. Que quand on arrête de penser à lui, on n'est plus rien, on est le commun...

_Tu doutes toujours de ma haine, Potter? _

_- _Je te hais, Potter.

_Nos lèvres se joignent, avec fureur. Parce que c'est nos haines qui nous guident, qu'on est fatigués de souffrir. Ses mains sur mes joues, les miennes derrière sa tête... Le temps s'arrête, je l'aime. Je l'aime, je..._

o°O O°o

_L'embrasser; c'était tellement étrange. Etonnant. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon mot, c'était... Dangereusement grisant. _

_Comme..._

_Sauter en parachute. Courir dans une descente et s'envoler. C'était... Comme aller voir le concert privé de sa star préférée comme... Comme prendre de la vitesse en bateau, se sentir ridiculement seul face aux vagues, mais puissant de les vaincre; décoller, retomber sur l'onde, devenir l'horizon, le dépasser... le tout, mille fois plus intense, mille fois plus puissant._

_Je brûlais, je gelais, j'étais libre, assailli par les sensations, dieu, esclave, tout à la fois._

_En l'embrassant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un cyclone dans le ventre, des papillons qui tourbillonnaient par dizaine avec lui, j'avais l'impression que, s'il ne me gardait pas serré contre lui, je m'envolerais._

_En caressant ses lèvres, j'avais un avant goût de ce que devait être la paradis... En serrant son corps, j'avais la curieuse impression que tout ce qui nous entourait avait disparu, qu'il ne restait que lui et moi, et que la seule chose importante était ce ballet, joué par nos deux langues._

_Il était la pire drogue qu'on puisse imaginer, entêtant, enivrant... grisant. Il m'avait tourné la tête, mis les sens en éveil je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, et je m'accrochais à lui, presque avec désespoir, pour me sentir vivant, juste quelques secondes de plus..._

- Potter...

- Je te hais... Tellement...

_Mes mains glissent sur sa chemise de soie... _

- Je vais me marier.

o°O O°o

_Il s'arrête, me regarde dans les yeux, j'ai peur de ce qu'il éveille en moi. Il est... l'image même du désir, de la sauvagerie, de l'amour, de la haine, il est lui, et je me marie._

- Non, pas aujourd'hui, Malefoy.

_J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Alors je serre les dents je le frappe sèchement. Il n'a pas le droit de me dire ça... Pas aujourd'hui... On compte sur moi pour ce mariage..._

- Mariage sorcier à l'ancienne, Potter, et on ne peut rien faire contre ça, même pas toi! Tu as beau être le survivant, tu ne me sers à rien sur ce coup là!

_Oui, je crie, non, je ne veux pas de ce mariage, je veux ta peau, ta liberté, je veux être un sang mêlé, je veux me perdre, pour trouver..._

- Quelqu'un va prendre ta place.

_Ta voix est calme, douce... rauque... Comme cette nuit-là... Non, Potter, personne ne prendra ma place, jamais. Je hais t'entendre. Je hais ta naïveté. J'aimerais tellement te croire..._

- Tu rêves...

o°O O°o

Lorsque Luna Lovegood entra dans la pièce, elle vit Harry allongé au sol, un mince filet de sang sur ses lèvres, et Malefoy essoufflé, devant lui.

- Drago...

Il se retourna, comme prit en faute. Il la fixa.

- Toi?!

Elle se tu, et sortit de sa poche, la fiole de polynectar volée à Rogue, et Harry celle dérobée à Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

- Tu ne veux pas de ce mariage, Harry le sait à cause de la seule pensée que tu as laissé t'échapper... Et moi… Je vais prendre ta place, devant l'autel.

- Vous vous moquez de moi?! Enfin, Lovegood, tu veux vraiment te marier avec Pans... Oui?!

Sa voix s'était éteinte devant les hochements affirmatifs de Luna. La jeune fille le fixa, droit dans les yeux.

- Tu aimes Harry, et même s'il te dit le contraire, il t'aime aussi, de la même manière. Moi... ça n'a pas d'importance. Donne-moi quelques cheveux, et vis la vie que tu auras choisie...

Elle préféra ne pas lui dire que s'il refusait, Harry l'assommerait, et qu'elle lui prendrait quand même.Romantisme oblige. Elle voulait se venger de Pansy, coûte que coûte... Parce que contrairement à Harry, entre elles, c'était à sens unique.

Drago la dévisagea, puis Potter. Il souffla un "tu es malade, Luna" entre ses dents.

o°O O°o

- Vous avez vu... Ah! Tu es là!

- Oui, mère, je suis là, soupira-t-il.

- Elle arrive. Attend-la devant l'autel. Tu es magnifique, mon chéri.

- Je l'ai toujours été, mère. À tout de suite.

- Drago, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je t'assure que...

- Je sais.


	17. Devant l'autel

Petite note discrète...

Merci à ceux qui ont encore le courage de venir... Si il y avait moins de boulots et de menaces d'examens de passage sur ma tête, j'aurais été plus rapide au postage, oui, mais... voilà -.-' C'est pourquoi je ne m'attarderai pas en blablatage, pour une fois...

Phénix: Merciiiii 3

Amandine: Mais je te l'ai filée, mon adresse, dans la réponse à ta review, chapitre précédent ' enfin bon... Bon voyage, et merci pour tout 3

Chapitre 17: Devant l'autel

Pansy ouvrit la porte, inquiète. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il pouvait fuir...Se dérober. C'est toujours comme ça qu'il avait été... Elle le vit, qui l'attendait à la moitié du chemin à parcourir pour atteindre l'autel. Il était tellement beau... Sa belle-mère avait vraiment un goût exquis... Elle avança, à pas lents, tête haute. Elle n'avait jamais été regardée de cette manière-là en une autre occasion... Elle entendait des "Mais enfin! Ce n'est pas Pansy Parkinson!" Ce à quoi elle répondait mentalement. "Non, ce n'est plus Pansy Parkinson. À présent, c'est Pansy Malefoy" Et sa vie changeait déjà. Elle était admirée, comme son nom l'exigeait, elle était belle, parce que Drago méritait un mariage grandiose avec une fille des plus charmantes...

Elle lut dans ses yeux des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais lu. L'amour, d'abord, la douceur, la nostalgie... Jamais il n'avait laissé passer autant d'émotions sur son visage, jamais. Elle se sentait tellement flattée de faire naître en lui des sentiments si forts qu'il ne pouvait les cacher...

Il lui tendit le bras, où elle posa délicatement sa main.

- Tu peux toujours renoncer à l'ancien et indénouable mariage, Pansy.

- Pas question, Drago, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Il hocha la tête et continuèrent leur marche. Elle regardait devant elle, rayonnante... Ce jour était le plus beau de sa vie.

Des yeux elle chercha Potter et Lovegood... Elle ne les vit pas. Elle espéra de tout son coeur qu'ils s'étaient esquivés, en comprenant à quel point ce monde n'était pas le leur... 

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant les premières marches, et s'arrêtèrent. Son père commença la lecture du premier texte, celui du mariage moldu.

Elle entendit dans la foule des exclamations interdites... Oui, il y avait bien trois marches. Mariage moldu. Mariage Sorcier. Mariage ancien.

- Jurez-vous de l'aimer, la protéger, la chérir, la...

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Oui.

-Et toi, Pansy Parkinson, jures-tu de...

Il regardait devant lui, et elle, elle le regardait.

- Oui.

- Vous pouvez monter la marche suivante. 

L'incantation suivante, elle ne la comprit pas... c'était une douce litanie chantée, que seuls ceux qui avaient étudiés les Runes pouvaient connaître. On, Narcissa Malefoy, bien sûr, avait dit qu'il fallait répondre Edarwëen. Drago avait fermé les yeux.

- Edarwëen, répondirent-ils simultanément.

Ne manquait plus que l'alliance, qui serait gravée dans leur index, le lien invisible qui leur permettrait de se comprendre au mieux, qui empêcherait tout accord d'être rompu. Elle prit la main de son... mari, maintenant.

- Pansy, n'avance pas, s'il te plait, souffla-t-il, toujours les yeux fermés.

- Je t'aime, répondit-elle en grimpant la marche suivante. Et toi aussi. C'est le destin...

Il escalada à son tour la dernière marche, cette fois-ci, c'était à elle de parler, et ils étaient face à face.

- Selon la tradition ancienne, selon les rites, le sang versé, je conjugue nos noms, qu'ils n'en forment plus qu'un, le tien. Jamais nos pas, nos esprits, nos pensées ne seront désunis, nos ancêtres le veulent ainsi, Je lie nos mains, nos doigts, qu'ils soient marqués par notre amour, que la mort ne puisse jamais nous séparer, que tu m'attendes, si tu es le premier... Moi, ne t'en fais pas, je serai toujours là.

À lui, maintenant, leurs alliances apparaissaient déjà, elles faisaient mal, c'était comme se couler du métal dans les veines. Mais si c'était pour lui, alors, elle tiendrait. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, qu'il ouvrit enfin. Son regard était dur comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

- Par le sang, ta peau, la mienne, par la foudre, la vie, l'amour et la mort. Jamais un serment comme celui-ci ne sera brisé. Je suis à toi, tu es à moi, nous l'avons choisi, je t'aime.

Les yeux de la mariée s'agrandirent. Ce n'était pas la voix de Drago...C'était celle, un peu trop grave et rauque, de Luna Lovegood. Il-elle-tenait toujours leurs deux mains serrée, leurs alliances brûlaient, elle continuait de parler, elle achevait son serment.

o°O O°o

Narcissa Black Malefoy vit l'expression de Pansy changer, personne, hormis les mariés ne pouvaient entendre ce qui était dit, sur la dernière marche... Néanmoins, ce que disait Drago devait être anormal... Pourtant, il ne pouvait plus y renoncer, à son mariage.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait?

o°O O°o

- Parce que tu t'es moquée de l'opinion des autres, de celui que tu aimes, et qu'à mon tour je m'en moque, je t'aime, je t'épouse, et te suivrai même dans la mort, parce que c'est ce que tu souhaites, Pansy Parkinson, et Lovegood à présent, acheva-t-elle, la voix rocailleuse.

Ils -pardon, elles - devaient s'embrasser, maintenant... Ça n'avait aucune importance, mais ça ferait bonne figure. Le regard horrifié de celle qui était maintenant sa femme fit pleurer Luna... Et c'est sur ses joues humides qu'elle l'embrassa pour la première fois... Elle ferma les yeux, s'enivrant quelques secondes avec ce parfum de laurier, apprécia, juste une fois, la pression douce des lèvres de Pansy, qui ne pouvait la repousser.

Bientôt, les pensées des jeunes femmes se mêlèrent, Luna sentit le désespoir le plus terrible l'envahir. Elle sépara leurs bouches, et regarda Pansy dans les yeux. Elle pleurait, bouche entrouverte. Ils avaient gagnés,

La sang pur se retourna vers la foule, qui acclamait le couple, et le vit, au loin. Il la regardait, dans le corps de Luna, et ses yeux n'exprimaient rien, pas la moindre excuse.

La véritable Loufoca suivit son regard et posa une main sur son bras. 

- Je suis désolée, Pansy.

- Combien de temps ça tiendra?

- Quoi?

- Ton déguisement.

- Une heure. Mais j'en ai assez pour tenir 2 heures.

Les apparences d'abord, entendit Luna dans sa tête. Pansy bougea, revint vers la foule en la tenant par la main, et ils coupèrent le gâteau... Entre les figurines Pansy et Drago.

o°O O°o

Narcissa prit les tourtereaux dans ses bras et à sa grande surprise, ils demandèrent à écourter la fête. Pansy, plutôt, son fils ne disait rien. Elle était si fière de la larme qui barrait sa joue et qu'il n'essuyait pas. Elle était fière que sa famille compte à présent deux êtres aussi beaux et forts que ça.

Sa belle famille avait l'air tout aussi réjouie. Dommage...

Elle pouvait cependant comprendre que les jeunes mariés aient besoin d'intimité. Cette nuit, elle dormirait chez les Parkinson, ce serait mieux.

o°O O°o 

- Ça va?

- À ton avis?

- À mon avis, parce que tu es un traître qui ne pense qu'à lui, oui, tu vas bien.

Drago retint un soupir d'agacement avec difficulté. Comment pouvait-il croire que ça ne lui faisait rien de détruire la vie de la fille qu'il appréciait le plus? Il venait de sortir des sentiers qu'on lui avait tracé, et ce pour la première fois... Il venait de larguer sa fiancée devant l'autel, de briser ses chances de pardon, de la part de sa mère... Peut-être même que les Malefoy perdraient toute leur fortune à cause de lui! Comment Potter pouvait-il croire que c'était simple?

- Je viens de renoncer à une vie de tranquillités, parvint à répondre Malefoy, de sa voix grave et haineuse.

Harry osa le regarder. Il haïssait tout de lui... Et il l'aimait.

- Pourquoi?

Drago se demanda si Harry était stupide à ce point...

- Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée?

- Tu réponds toujours à mes questions par des questions?

- T'aimes ça, hein, Potter?

- Tu aimes faire ce que j'aime, Malefoy?

- Tu voudrais que je fasse quelque chose que tu aimeras plus, Potter?

Harry rougit devant le sourire lubrique de l'Autre... 

- Qu'est-ce que tu me ferais que j'aimerais?

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je fasse?

- Une révélation, peut-être... Pourquoi tu as accepté de briser ce mariage, qui te menait vers la vie facile?

- Pour que tu te poses la question, Potter, et que ça t'empêche de dormir, souffla-t-il avant de transplâner.

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'Harry avait envie de pouvoir parler à Luna, de lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait... Mais à cet instant, Luna ne devait plus penser à lui le moins du monde... 

D'ailleurs, maintenant que sa vengeance avait été parfaitement exécutée, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il transplâna à son tour, chez lui, Goddric's hollow... 

Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de meubles dans la maison, normal, il venait de quitter Poudlard et ses préparatifs anti-mariage avaient pris les trois quarts de son temps... Sans y croire vraiment, il chercha Malefoy des yeux... Rien. Evidemment, ce n'était pour lui qu'il avait refusé de se marier à Pansy... Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait! Un Serpentard ne pensait qu'à lui-même...

o°O O°o

- Hermione?

- Mmmh?

- Où vas-tu suivre ta formation, osa demander Ron, après le souper... 

Inviter Hermione au terrier n'avait pas posé de problème, on les avait même laissé seuls une bonne partie de la soirée... Madame Weasley adorerait qu'elle entre dans la famille...

- Je...

- Le mieux ce serait en Amérique du sud, non?

Elle détourna les yeux et rougit.


	18. Les mains liées

Petite note discrète...

**Et bien et bien... Ca ressemble bien à l'avant dernier chapitre. Ca fait mal de dire ça... et en même temps, c'est un joli soulagement. Comme d'habitude, j'ai traîné pour vous poster ce chapitre, j'espère que cette fois encore vous m'excuserez...**

**-Mémo personnel: arrêter avec les "..." ça devient agaçant-**

**Je disais donc l'avant dernier chapitre. Le dernier où j'ai eu l'opinion de ma bêta, puisqu'elle est très prise en ce moment (et que je suis pas trop chiante avec ça quand je la vois XD)**

**J'espère que le dénoument de "l'intrigue" va vous plaire... Jusqu'à présent j'ai eu de la chance mais là, je touche du bois.**

**Sinon, j'ai une grande nouvelle: une de mes fictions -non drarry- est adaptée en manga par une dessinatrice très très douée du nom de Ryokoshima, et sera commercialisé à la Japan Expo 2009 (si tout va bien) si vous êtes intéressés, allez voir sur son site: **

**Le comic s'appelle "Et après". **

**Voilà... Je vous remercie encore d'être là. De tout mon coeur!**

réponses aux reviews

Cricket32: MErci beaucoup pour le compliment... Et ne t'inquiète pas, après l'effort, le réconfort. L'action est pour tout de suite (comme la formule était joliment trouvée... XD) Et pour ce qui est de débouler en plein mariage, ce n'était pas possible, tu comprends, c'était renoncer à toute la fortune Malfoy et aux privilèges... Ni Drago ni Narcissa ne souhaite ça. même pour les beaux yeux d' Harry/un fils unique. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira encore plus :P

phenixmiyavi: Nan, le complete attendra encore l'épilogue... J'aurais pas été assez sadique pour vous laisser une fin pareille (je t'assure...) j'espère que la suite te plaira encore, et que du cute on ne va pas virer au "mélodrame-américain" :S B'souuuus

Leelo calavera:Pansy me fait pitié depuis toujours. En fait, j'ai même un peu honte de dire que j'adore son personnage (d'abord parce qu'elle est Serpentard, et que Serpentard, ça roxx' ) je m'identifie assez bien à elle... Moche, râleuse, coureuse d'inaccessibles... Je la préfère pitoyable que Bitch comme dans pas mal de drarry. Enfin bref, moi avec Pansy...

Et Harry est clairement stupide. Mais ça fait partie de son charme, non? Merci pour tes beaux compliments et.. ta présence en ces leiux XD je t'envoie de gros b'sous et euh... Ben j'espère que ça ne te décevra pas...

Babox-dark-tear: Je l'avoue, je me repends, j'ai VRAIMENT traîné pour le mariage... trop? Et effectivement, j'ai essayé de rendre l'impression que rien n'était joué, ni maintenant ni jamais.. Une bonne fiction est une fiction où se pointent des éléments réels, je crois... Et le chaos dans la vie est bien réel, je crois... Je suis cruelle avec Pansy? Attends, moi une petite amie comme Luna, ça me.. oui, non d'accord, je me tais et je me corrige, face à Drago, Luna ne vaut pas une cacahouète. Mais bon... la vengeance est en drame, ce qui signifie qu'il y a au moins un point qui finit pas tout à fait bien, hein... Fin, je me tais, sinon ça sert à rien de publier le chapitre XD. Pour ce qui est de la culpabilité de Drago... Naaaaaan je peux pas le rendre apitoyé. Ce type est un salopard, un vrai conard d'égocentrique, un pur monstre. Et une sacrée gueule d'ange... C'est ses défauts qui font que je l'aime tant. Narcissa... te réserve des surprises. Et moi je ne t'en veux pas pour les reviews, même si en recevoir de toi me fait toujours autant plaisir!! J'espère ne pas décevoir ma "fan" aux reviews si singulières ;)

Virginie2: Euh... si. Pansy l'a terriblement mal pris. Mais chez les sang purs, ce sont les apparences qui priment. Et tu imagines l'air con qu'elle aurait, si elle avouait publiquement que son fiancé l'a roulée comme une bleue, qu'elle vient d'épouser une fille, qu'elle est liée à elle pour l'éternité, donc à fiche en l'air tout son avenir de "Madame Malfoy" et de perdre l'héritage, le tout face au beau monde? (l'auteur morte de rire sur son clavier en imaginant la tête des invités et de Drago)

Moi aussi j'espère (hum... pardon) Et ton nom d'une pipe de Merlin m'a fait bien rire... côté yaoïste oblige :P Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Mina/mandine008: :calin: Je crois que fanfiction nous boycotte. Je me sens laisée dans mon moi profond xD. Merci, j'suis contente que mon mariage t'ait plu, j'aurais aimé que JK nous en parle un peu... mais bref. Pauvre Narcissa? (nan, Cissa trèèèèès trèèèès riche) T'inquiète surtout pas pour Narcissa. Je dirais même, si il y a une personne dans cette fiction que rien ne peut abattre c'est elle. J'adore quand tu essayes de plaindre Pansy, même si c'est absolument pas crédible... Harry est un GARCON, doublé d'un GRYFFONDOR. Comment veux-tu même qu'il PUISSE être doté de finesse? :p Et j'ai hâte de lire, je le répète! Un gros b'souu à toi, ma chère revieweuse que j'aime. J'espère ne pas te décevoir, cette fois encore!

**Chapitre 18: Les mains liées...**

- Comment?!

Luna Lovegood redressa la tête et fixa de ses yeux bleus un peu fous ceux, gris pâle, de Narcissa Malefoy. Il avait fallu attendre 19 jours avant qu'elle ne revienne au manoir...Temps considérablement long, en sachant que Pansy n'avait fait que pleurer, enfermée dans sa chambre, et que Luna n'avait rien su faire pour la consoler. Toutes leurs pensées partagées en permanence, au point que Luna sentait une douce folie l'envelopper... Une folie amplie d'haine à propos d'ellemême.

- Où est Drago? Pansy, réponds-moi! Où est mon fils?!

Mais Pansy pleurait, la tête entre les mains. Luna savait qu'elle n'était pas en état de répondre quoique ce soit, et que ce serait à elle d'expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé.

- Où est Drago? C'est tout ce qui compte pour vous? Il doit probablement être avec Harry. Oui, Harry Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire dans cette histoire, bon sang?! Et pourquoi est-il avec Potter?!

- Je suis amoureuse de Pansy, et elle, elle aime Drago. Puisqu'elle refusait de l'écouter, et qu'elle voulait à tous prix l'enchaîner, j'ai décidé de réagir. Pour Drago, parce qu'il est probablement homosexuel et que vous, madame, vous ne lui avez jamais permis de vous le dire, pour Harry, parce qu'il en est dingue, mais surtout pour moi, parce que Pansy m'a rejetée, et que je n'aurais pas supporté de la voir dans les bras d'un autre!

- Mais vous vous rendez compte que vous gâchez sa vie?

- Vous auriez préféré qu'elle gâche celle de votre fils?

Pansy pleurait toujours et Luna se sentait mal... Les idées de suicide se bousculaient dans sa tête, et elle savait qu'elles venaient de Pansy, qu'il faudrait faire attention. Elle ne perdait pas encore totalement espoir. Après tout, elles étaient mariées, peut-être que Pansy finirait par comprendre, par lui pardonner, par l'aimer même un peu...

- La mienne aussi est en jeu, de vie, figurez-vous! L'héritage de tout ce qui m'appartient est en jeu!

- Vous ne valez pas mieux que moi, ou que votre presque bru! Vous aussi vous ne pensez qu'à vous!

- Les apparences...! commença à hurler Narcissa.

- ... Sont trompeuses, mais je sais que vous parviendrez à trouver le petit détail qui fera que tout restera comme avant pour vous! Vous avez l'habitude de travailler dans le détail, il n'y a qu'à regarder la robe de ma femme.

- Ne... m'appelle plus jamais "ma femme", hurla alors Pansy, à son tour, en plaçant sa baguette sous la gorge de Luna, toujours habillée en marié... Ce qui détonnait avec ses cheveux longs.

-Je suis désolée Pansy. Mais c'est ce que nous sommes, et par ta faute autant que la mienne, autant appeler un chat un chat, non?

- Non. Tu m'as trompé!

- Que vont dire les gens, se lamenta Narcissa.

- Ils ne sauront rien! Personne ne détectera le polynectar, et j'ai réussi à m'en procurer… Si je ne sors pas trop d'ici à l'ouverture du testament...

- Vous allez rester toute votre vie sous polynectar?

- S'il le faut, oui.

- Et mon fils?!

- Je ne sais rien de plus que vous, je ne l'ai plus vu depuis le mariage.

- Oh mon dieu..., acheva Narcissa Malefoy, qui tomba lourdement dans le plus proche fauteuil. Sa pâleur était extrême, et à tous moments, elle risquait de tomber dans les pommes.

- Je vais vous chercher un remontant, Mère. C'est comme ça qu'il vous appelait, non?

Narcissa hocha la tête, plus tout à fait consciente.

Luna quitta le salon, d'un vert tellement sombre qu'il en paraissait noir, et arrivée dans le couloir, s'arrêta et s'appuya au mur.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait..?_

- Imbécile! Tu ne sais même pas où on les met!

Pansy l'avait suivie, et ses yeux rouges étaient pleins de haine.

- J'essaye de...

- Tu ne lui ressembleras jamais, jamais, tu m'entends?! Tu n'as rien de commun avec lui, tu es... folle, dérangée, tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville, tu es stupide, tu es mesquine, et en plus, tu es laide à faire peur. Tu as gâché ma vie, alors crois-moi, tu pourras boire tout le polynectar que tu voudras, je ne t'aimerai jamais je te tuerai, Lovegood, c'est une promesse.

- Lovegood, c'est toi aussi, maintenant.

- Plus pour longtemps. Tu peux compter sur moi, _mon amour_.

o°O O°o

Revenons quelques jours en arrière, au terrier...

- Hermione, réponds-moi, s'il te plait.

- Je ne sais pas encore.

Il avait caressé la joue, et redressé la tête de la jeune femme.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Mione.

- C'est vrai... Oui, j'aimerais aller là-bas.

Il l'avait regardé un moment puis serrée fort dans ses bras.

Elle s'était attendu à des reproches, même non verbaux, mais là, c'était pire... Elle avait senti qu'il allait lui demander de rester.

- Quand est-ce que tu pars, avait-il demandé, le visage dans ses cheveux.

- Je...

- Je veux savoir combien de temps il me reste pour...

- Oui?

Il l'avait lâchée, et la regardait à présent dans les yeux, les oreilles rouge brique.

- Pour te dire à quel point je t'aime. Que je t'attendrai, toute ma vie s'il le faut, parce que je sais que tes études, c'est important pour toi... Que ça passera toujours avant le reste. Et que ça m'est égal... Je... Je t'aime Hermione Granger, ça ne va pas changer, jamais.

Elle l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche, Après tout, il leur restait deux mois avant d'être séparés... Et il restait les vacances à venir, aussi...

- Je t'aime tellement, Ron...

- Oh! Arthur! ARTHUUUUUUUUUUUR! Je t'avais dit qu'ils s'avoueraient leur amour ce soir! Vieeeeeeeens! Mais sois discret, mon chéri, je n'aimerais pas les déranger! Ils sont tellement mignons!!

...

o°O O°o

Harry s'affala sur son canapé, en regardant le plafond. Dix neuf jours... Et il n'était pas venu. Il ne viendrait plus... C'était mieux, certainement... Il allait sortir de sa vie, de sa tête, petit à petit... Disparaître en lui laissant un souvenir entre doux et amer... Un souvenir qui à la longue perdrait en intensité, La haine finirait sûrement par disparaître aussi...

Il tourna la tête. Si seulement il pouvait savoir où il était... Il irait le retrouver lui-même, lui casser sa sale petite gueule d'ange...

Puis, il l'embrasserait, parce que ça dégoûterait Drago. Il lui dirait que sa peau manquait trop à la sienne, qu'il le trouvait lâche, de le laisser, comme ça...

Il imaginait Malefoy rire, muré dans son sarcasme et son ironie... Lui dire qu'il trouve adorable de manquer à Harry... Il imaginait déjà son sourire d'arnaqueur, en le priant de l'excuser... Puis son genou se lever, et le frapper en plein ventre. Drago Malefoy était un traître, ça il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Drago Malefoy était un être vil, immonde, lâche, un appel à la luxure, celui qui le poursuivait toute les nuits dans ces rêve, un immonde sang pur sans complexe, qui se moquait bien de gâcher des vies, tant qu'il trouvait un avantage...

Drago Malefoy lui donnait envie de vomir… De frapper... Toutes sortes d'envies, en fait...

Il entendit un crac et songea qu'il devrait refaire le toit, d'ici l'hiver, où qu'il ne survivrait pas dans cette baraque! Il ferma les yeux, et se remémora, juste une fois de plus, le goût aphrodisiaque des lèvres de Drago... Sa main qui glissait dans ses cheveux... La texture de sa chemise, les fins muscles qu'il avait senti sous celle-ci.

Ses si beaux yeux, l'intonation de sa voix, ses traits, une fois qu'il laissait tomber son masque d'indifférence... Il se rappela sa façon de parler de haine comme n'importe qui d'autre parlerait d'amour...

Son corps se contracta lorsque ses souvenirs le ramenèrent à la Salle sur Demande...

Il aurait tellement voulu qu'il revienne...

Qu'il l'aime, qu'il le haïsse, mais qu'il soit là...

Qu'il puisse sentir une fois de plus son parfum.

S'électriser en caressant sa joue...

Ses cheveux...

Ses lèvres...

Harry ouvrit les yeux, en sentant quelque chose contre les siennes.

La pièce était à nouveau noire, il avait dû s'endormir... Il devait rêver, encore une fois...

Un doigt était posé sur ses lèvres, et déjà une des mains de l'Autre courrait sur son torse... Il regretta de ne pas porter de chemise, mais simplement son vieux t-shirt noir... Il se sentait commun. Comme toujours dès que...

- Drago...?

- Ferme-la, Potter.

Le survivant se redressa, devinant dans l'ombre les contours de son cher ennemi... Il avança les mains, les glissa dans la nuque de l'Autre et lia leurs lèvres...

o°O O°o

Dix neuf jours, le temps pour Drago de voler tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le compte des Malefoy, d'en créer un autre, de manipuler les gobelins, de se trouver un hôtel, de récupérer...

Dix neufs jours qu'il hésitait à transplâner chez Harry...

Dix neuf nuits, aussi... Pendant dix d'entre elles, il avait touché des moldues... Et chaque fois, il avait pensé à Lui.

Ça avait mis tant de temps, mais à présent, il y était. Il l'embrassait. Il pouvait retoucher son corps...

Potter l'embrassa et l'allongea sur lui en tirant sa nuque... Il sentit ses joues commencer à brûler, mais ne bougea pas...

Potter ouvrit enfin la bouche, et il pu approfondir leur baiser, qui prit des accents désespérés et rageurs... Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent un moment, il sentit l'Autre mordiller sa lèvre... Puis mordre pour blesser, pour marquer. Les coudes du sang pur étaient de part et d'autre du visage du survivant... Lorsque leur baiser s'acheva, les deux jeunes hommes se firent face.

Juste trop près pour ne pas sentir l'haleine brûlante d'Harry... Juste assez loin pour ne pas loucher en le regardant dans les yeux...

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu?

Potter devait avoir raison... Il fallait qu'il soit fou... fou de lui...

- Je te hais. D'autant plus que maintenant, je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

Même dans l'ombre, les yeux du survivant restent expressifs... Ils brillent de cette lueur sauvage qui électrisait le blond... Ils brillent de passion, de désir, d'haine...

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu, Malefoy, souffla Potter, sur le même ton.

Drago l'embrassa à nouveau, et Harry, les mains tremblantes, commença à ouvrir sa chemise... Drago laissa ses lèvres, à regret, et embrassa son cou, offrant le sien aux baisers affamés du survivant... Alors qu'il déposait des baisers papillons, et soufflait sur la peau caramel de son amant, Drago sentait la langue du survivant tracer des sillons brûlant dans sa chair... Il mordit le premier, bientôt suivit par son amant.

Il sentait son corps le brûler, et son pantalon le serrer...

Il bougea doucement, Une fois, deux fois... Jusqu'à ne plus avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait...  
Potter le repoussa une seconde, et le regarda dans les yeux.

- J'ai jamais...

Evidemment... Il aurait dû s'en douter... Potter était puceau... Et il serait aussi son premier garçon...

- Ça n'a aucune importance, c'est moi au dessus.

- Tu rêves, grogna Potter.

Mais Drago ne se démonta pas.

- Pas question. Il paraît que ça fait mal, alors je préfèrerais me faire prendre par quelqu'un qui sait contrôler sa queue!

Il vit les lèvres de Potter se serrer, ses yeux se teinter de colère et sentit son poing s'abattre sur sa joue. Ça faisait mal... Il lui rendit son coup, aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

Le survivant le gifla, et il y eut un moment de surprise... Sa joue le brûlait, il y porta sa propre main...

- On peut dire que tu as les arts et la manière, Potter!

- Alors tu...

Drago l'interrompit en reprenant ses lèvres. Le baiser reprit, plus intense encore qu'avant... Il sentit les mains de Potter se glisser entre eux, déboutonner sa chemise... Un moment sur son torse... Un peu plus bas... Encore un peu plus bas... Son souffle s'accéléra, et il embrassa le cou de son ennemi, de son amant... Celui-ci ouvrait maintenant son pantalon...

Drago rattrapa les mains baladeuses, les remonta jusqu'à leurs visages et les colla au sol, encadrant celui du survivant... Ensuite, il envoya valser le t-shirt noir, et embrassa le torse pratiquement imberbe de Potter...Harry... Mordillant, taquinant du bout des lèvres, de la langue, chaque angle que formait le torse du survivant... Il arriva à ses hanches, et redressa la tête.

Harry le regardait, et ses yeux brillaient. Le boxer fut enlevé assez rapidement, Ça laissait plus de liberté...

Les mains des deux jeunes hommes voyageaient, leurs voix se mêlaient, ils perdaient pied, doucement... Ils se perdaient, tout simplement.

- J'ignorais qu'un Malefoy puisse rougir, souffla Harry, entre deux halètements

- Tu ignores encore beaucoup de chose, hnn, Harry Potter, murmura-t-il en caressant le bas ventre du brun.

Celui-ci le fit taire d'un baiser rageur.

Drago attrapa sa baguette, avant de bazarder son boxer, le dernier vêtement qui séparait leurs corps brûlants. Harry l'attira à lui, et Drago lança les sortilèges d'antidouleur entre deux baisers dans le cou...

Leur étreinte devient langoureuse, silencieuse... un moment seulement... Ça fait mal, oui, quand même...

Leurs respirations se calmèrent, un moment, le temps pour Harry de s'habituer... C'est finalement lui qui ondula des hanches le premier...

C'est douloureux, mais les caresses et les baisers de Drago rendent le mal supportable... désirable...

o°O O°o

_Tes lèvres embrasent chaque partie de mon corps qu'elles effleurent… Je me sens vivant... Tellement vivant quand tu me regardes comme ça..._

_Rien n'existe, que tes yeux verts, brouillés... De haine, de passion, de désir... ou de douleur?_

_Plus je les contemple, moins j'ai l'impression d'être éveillé... Moins je me contrôle..._

_Nos corps se mêlent, toujours plus rageusement, mon cœur bat trop vite... _

_Je te sens dur, contre mon ventre..._

_À nos halètements se mêlent des mots qui n'ont aucun sens, tirés du contexte..._

_Tu ressers tes jambes, et moi, je ferme les yeux..._

_Tu m'embrasses, farouche, avec toi, j'oublie tout..._

_Même mon nom..._

_Même ce qu'on attendais de moi..._

_J'accélère encore le mouvement de mes reins, tu te cambres..._

_Plus aucuns écarts entres nos peaux... Tu es à moi... Et ce que je ressens est tellement indescriptible..._

_Je préfère me taire, mordre mes lèvres..._

_Avec moi, les mots sonnent faux... Tu le sais bien... J'espère juste que tu comprends ce que mon corps dit à ma place..._

_Et que tu m'aimes aussi..._

_Que tu m'excuseras, un jour d'être maladroit avec toi..._

_Gêné par ce qui est notre différence..._

_Que tu m'excuseras de ne jamais pouvoir te donner d'enfants..._

_Que tu m'aimes autant que moi..._

_Non, plus, parce que je suis égoïste..._

_Que tu continueras de me haïr, au point de ne pouvoir penser qu'à moi..._

_Que..._

Harry entre deux gémissement mêla ses doigts et ceux de son amant, les serra fort...

o°O O°o

...I hate everything about you...

...Why do I love you..?

o°O O°o

Deux mois que ça durait...

Deux mois que Luna était Drago Malefoy, qu'elle supportait sans broncher les crises de nerfs de Narcissa, la haine de Pansy...

Elle en était tellement fatiguée...

Elle était affalée dans le fauteuil en cuir vert sombre de la demeure Malefoy...

Pansy avait commencé son jardin, qui, grâce aux soins magiques, était déjà magnifique...

Elle le voyait bien, de là...

Elle voyait aussi sa femme, qui caressait les pétales d'une fleur particulièrement belle...

Pansy sentait bon le laurier...

Et des lauriers, il y en avait plein le jardin, des blancs, des mauves, des roses tendres...

Luna se bourrait la gueule depuis deux mois, parce que l'alcool rendait la situation supportable... Pansy avat son jardin. Chacune une échapatoire, dérisoire, et des attaques mentales à n'en plus finir...

Ressentir la haine de Pansy jusque dans sa tête, c'était la pire torture qu'elle pouvait s'infliger.

Elle saisit son verre, sur la table basse. Le porta à ses lèvres rosées...

Elle le but d'un trait, et ce n'est qu'après qu'elle réalisa que le goût était différent...

Laurier.

Pansy se tournait vers elle, dans le jardin. Les yeux agrandis de stuppeur.

_Elles l'avaient empoisonnées...? _

_Elle était parvenue à lui cacher ça..._

Elle se releva, titubante, et se rendit dans le jardin...

Ca sentait bon, et tous les parfums mélangés accentuaient encore sa migraine...

Pansy attendait la fin, allongée, les yeux fermés, sous les lauriers.

Elle était belle...

Luna s'approcha de sa femme, se laissa tomber contre son corps...

Probablement parce que le poison était violent...

Leurs lèvres s'éfleurairent pour la seconde fois...

Puis ferma les yeux.

Elle n'était même plus sûre de vraiment lui en vouloir.

o°O O°o

Narcissa descendit, d'un pas de reine au rez-de-chaussée du manoir. Le verre de Luna trônait encore sur la table. Vide.

Elle caressa le bord du crystal pur. Dommage, il faudrait se débarasser de ses onze jumeaux... Ridicule, face au drame que tout ceci épargnerait...

Il faudrait contacter les Parkinson, aussi. Vite. Les tombes étaient déjà prêtes, le cher ami de son mari avait été efficace. Et discret.

Les amis de Lucius avaient toujours été efficace. Avec Lucius, tout avait toujours été parfait. Mais il n'était plus là maintenant... Il fallait pallier à l'urgence. Il fallait sauver les apparences. Se sauver elle-même. Il aurait compris. Il l'aurait aidé...

Il aurait haï Drago, comme elle, pour cette trahison éhontée. Il lui aurait peut-être pardonné après quelques années... Ils l'aimaient tant, Drago.

C'était le seul vrai héritier, après tout...

Il aurait surement pris de l'argent dans leur coffre à Gringotts. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment important... Peut-être le reverrait-elle, bientôt?

Alors, elle tuerait Potter. Il redeviendrait son fils chéri... Elle le ferait passer pour un cousin... Oui, ce serait bien...


	19. Epilogue

Note de l'auteur:

**Tatatataaaaaaaaaaaaam !!**

**- j'm'en vais croiser les doigts en espérant que ça vous plaise et que... le fait que ce chapitre n'ait pas été beta lecté ne se sente pas trop :s**

**Un gros bisou à tout le monde, même aux lecteurs fantômes, parce que vous le valez bien... **

**Et un énorme **_**merci**_**.**

Chapitre 19:Epilogue

**L'imprévisible a eu lieu! En ce 18aôut 1998, se sont éteint les héritiers de la grande et noble famille Malefoy. Je suis parvenue à obtenir une interview exclusive avec la mère épleurée, la grande égérie des créateurs du monde des sorciers, Narcissa, dite Cissa, Black Malefoy. Celle-ci semblait poursuivie par les fantômes de son passé, les larmes ont ravagé ses joues d'albâtre... **

**La pauvre femme a perdu en deux ans, un fils, un mari, et une fille de coeur, comme elle appelait Pansy Parkinson Malefoy. **

**"Je leur avait pourtant dit, le mariage à l'ancienne, c'est pour les couples de romans, c'est dangereux!" nous confia cette aristocrate dévastée. Elle a retrouvé les deux époux dans le jardin qu'ils affectionnaient tant, apparemment, ce monde trop dur les a tué. Leurs mains jointe n'ont pas pu être séparées. **

**"Ils souriaient... Mon fils et sa femme souriaent, ils avaient bu une décoction (sanglot) une décoction de laurier... Ils ne m'ont laissé aucun mot ou reproche"**

**... Ainsi, Narcissa, la belle et grande dame reste dans le doute? Cruel, ce jeune couple, d'abandonner ainsi une femme de sa trempe, sourire aux lèvres, en se tenant la main. A la question des funéraille, Narcissa Black pâlit, et son corps tout entier est secoué par un sanglot retenu."Ils... Conformément à la tradition, leurs tombes siègent côte à côte dans la forêt de notre Manoir. Leur mise en terre a été effectuée le jour même de leur décès, en famille, avec ce que Madame Parkinson qualifie d' "Une cérémonie humble et discrète, à l'image de notre fille chérie, mais qui répondait quand même aux critères de son rang. Nous avons planté un laurier à côté d'eux, nous savons que c'est ça qu'ils auraient voulu"**

**Avec l'autorisation de la veuve Malefoy, j'ai pu aller voir la tombe de ces Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes, et leurs visages d'anges, gravés dans la pierre, m'arrachèrent également un sanglot ému. Drago Malefoy était un adolescent, qui a l'époque où nous nous sommes connus, était déjà prometteur délicat et sensible. Son visage gravé dans le marbre était celui d'un jeune homme magnifique, serein et plein d'avenir... **

**Sa femme, elle aussi d'une beauté à éclipser celle du soleil, semblait rayonner à travers le marbe blanc. Les sculptures magiques les ont représenté enlacés, souriant, doigts mêlés, coeurs battants à l'unisson, conformément à la tradition.**

**Déjà le laurier jouxtant le tombe fleurit et son parfum rapelle celui de la jeune épouse, qui respirait, à son mariage, la joie de vivre et la plénitude. On ne saura jamais ce qui causa la perte de ce couple hors normes, le mystère qui entoure leur mort est à l'immage de leur amour: éternel.**

**Narcissa Black Malefoy s'est également rendue chez le notaire, aujourd'hui, pour découvrir (après deux ans d'attente) le testament de Lucius Malefoy, celui-ci exigeait le mariage de Drago, au maximum deux ans après sa majorité... Ce qui était chose faite. En revanche, aucun clause ne parle de la mort éventuelle de ce fils prodigue en qui Lucius avait tant confiance. Ainsi, Narcissa hérite de toute la fortune des Malefoy, les titres, et bien sur, les diverses entreprises que Monsieur Malefoy, grand ministre, et homme d'affaire, avait pu acquérir.**

**"L'argent? Je donnerais tout pour retrouver mon fils, et l'amour de sa vie..." nous avoue Narcissa, plus belle et émouvante que jamais. Malgré ça, elle parvient à garder la tête haute. "Il n'y aura pas un drame de plus dans la famille Malefoy. Je parviendrai, avec le temps, à dépasser tout ça... Peut-être retrouverais-je un jour, un être à qui donner mon amour... Un second fils, qui ne me rendra pas mon Drago, mais... Qui me permettra d'éclairer un peu ces jours si sombres.. **

**lls me manquent tellement... en attendant, je compte aider quelques associations de jeunes sorciers en périls. Pour me sentir un peu moins inutile... "**

**Je me retirai donc, après une tasse de thé généreusement offerte, et laissai la pauvre madame Malefoy se reposer un peu, en la remerciant chaleureusement pour son témoignage.**

**Rita Skeeter, **

**la Gazette du sorcier.**

Harry balança le journal au travers de la pièce, jurant comme un charretier, avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

-Et bien? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter? demanda Malefoy, de sa voix traînante.

Le survivant le fusilla du regard avant de désigner du menton la gazette du Sorcier d'aujourd'hui. Le blond s'assit sur le lit double encore défait, lu le titre en resserrant la serviette qui lui enserrait les hanches.

- C'est à cause de moi... C'est à cause de moi qu'elles sont mortes... Que Luna est morte..., murmura Harry avant de frapper le mur de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black.

Ca faisait mal, oui, un peu, pas assez pour ne plus penser à son amie... A ses yeux brillants, au radis qu'elle accrochait à ses oreilles...

Drago lu sans se préoccuper de son amant, avant de reposer le journal, avec un calme qui accentua encore la colère de Harry.

- Elle savait que ça finirait comme ça. Elle a choisi sa vie, sa mort, et le reste... Quant à Pansy... Ma mère l'a probablement influencée, ou aidée à mourir tout court. Elle a bien manoeuvré, d'ailleurs... Enfin, je me doutais qu'elle trouverait un moyen de renverser la situation à son avantage.

Harry se retourna, bascula Drago sur le lit, en proie à la rage la plus terrifiante.

- C'est à cause de moi, et c'est de ma faute à cause de toi! Comment peux-tu même... rester calme? Tu as failli épouser Pansy! Et Luna t'a permis de...

- Ce que tu sais être naïf! Elle n'a pas fait ça pour tes beaux yeux, Potter. Elle a fait ça pour elle, et elle savait qu'elle en crèverait. Moi aussi. Il n'y a que les Gryffondors qui sont aussi aveugles et non perspicaces!

Le regard vert dans les yeux gris. Drago Malefoy était beau... Tellement beau...  
Tellement suffisant, tellement égocentrique, insensible, monstrueux, calculateur...

Le blond lui fit une prise à l'épaule, qui arracha au survivant un grognement de douleur, et permit à l'héritier déchu d'inverser leurs rôles.

Le brun tenta de se dégager, de blesser son amant, de lui faire entendre à quel point il était stupide, à quel point il avait raison de le haïr.

- C'était le destin qu'elle a choisi. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne regrette rien, là où elle pourrait être à supposer qu'elle puisse être quelque part.

-Tu es dégeulasse.

-Non. Je suis réaliste. Cynique, si tu veux. Mais réaliste. Et que tu t'éclates la gueule sur ce mur ne changera rien à leur situation. C'est fini, Potter. On ne peut plus rien faire. Les regrets sont superflus...

-Elles... J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. Elles auraient pu s'entendre. Avec le temps, les difficultés auraient diminué... J'aurais voulu...

Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser que le survivant était magnifique quand il souffrait. Que c'était probablement pour ça qu'il l'avait tant tyranisé auparavent. Il n'était pas aussi froi qu'il l'affichait... mais c'était normal que l'autre ne comprenne pas. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore assez pour savoir ce genre de choses...

-Nous aussi, nous aurons quelques... difficultés qui demanderont des sacrifices, souffla t'il, en approchant son visage de celui d'Harry. ... Tu imagines? Se montrer. Moi je devrais en partie changer mes traits, ou sortir moins. Je devrais apprendre à te supporter un minimum, aussi.. Et oui, Potter... Faudra que tu en parles à tes amis... Que tu me tiennes la main devant eux... Comme hier... Avant hier et... Avant hier matin. Et ...

Harry rougit légèrement, puis cilla en laissant Drago mordiller son cou...

Il avait raison... Il faudrait se faire accepter… S'accepter...

Un murmure lui échappa, alors que sa bouche approchait l'oreille de son amant.

- Rassure-moi… Tu n'es pas en train d'insinuer que ça pourrait devenir sérieux...?

Malefoy se redressa, souriant, avant de voler lui voler un baiser. Potter était probablement encore en train de culpabiliser, il ne fallait pas se leurer... Mais au moins, la manoeuvre de distraction semblait fonctionner.

- Non... Je ne compte pas pourrir dans les bras d'un Potter. Non... J'insinue juste que je pourrais rester le temps de trouver... mieux.

- Tu es un enfoiré.

- Tu t'es fait baiser par un enfoiré.

- J'aime ça.

Drago eut un sourire carnassier en sentant son amant lui caresser le dos en plongeant son visage dans son cou... il frissonna malgré lui quand Harry ateignit l'oreille et la mordilla impatiemment... La tentation était trop forte...

-Quoi, tu n'as plus envie de pleurer sur le dos des Lovegood?

Et quelque chose souffla aux oreilles d'Harry que leur propre futur ne serait pas une sinecure.

o°O O°o

Severus Rogue retrouva avec des pieds de plomb le chemin de l'aéroport. Ses coups de soleil disgracieux avaient laissé place à un hâle léger et suite à une mauvaise manipulation de la prétresse vaudou à qui il avait rendu visite, le professeur de potion voyait sa coiffure raccourcie.

Il maugréait en entrant dans l'avion, en découvrant que le stuart de l'allée était du voyage.

Cependant, malgrés les démonstrations -tout aussi mal exécutées selon lui- de l'hotesse de l'air blonde et plantureuse sur l'attachement des ceintures de sécurité, Rogue voyait totalement incapable de clore cette fichue ceinture.

Si sa voisine, une grosse femme bouffie qui sentait sous les aisselles, il aurait sans aucun doute utilisé la magie. Mais elle était là...

Le stuart qui passait dans les rangs lui proposa son aide, un sourire au lèvres.

Severus se mit à bafouiller, en constatant qu'il avait de très jolis yeux verts. Et que ses mains n'allaient pas tarder à entrer en contact avec son ventre.

Le brillant occlumens qu'il était parvint à contenir sa gêne, et retint son souffle, jusqu'à ce que le stuart se redresse.

-Vous avez déjà voyagé avec nous, non?

-Mmmh.

- Je suis content que le service vous plaise... Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit... je suis à votre disposition. Je suis Damien Falkner. Et accessoirement dans le botin... Bon voyage, monsieur.

Rogue avala sa salive en contemplant le stuart s'éloigner, sourire aux lèvres, au milieu de la ranger.

Restait à découvrir ce qu'était un botin...

o°O O°o

-Malefoy...?

-Quoi?

-Tu l'as peut-être pas vu, mais...

-Quoi?

-On avait une lettre. Adressée à nous. Enfin, plus à toi qu'à moi, je crois.

-Qui?

-J'aurai droit à autre chose que des monosyllabes, merde?! ... T'es vraiment chiant, et avoir la grippe n'excuse pas tout. ...Ta mère. Elle pense que peut-être on...

Il lui tendait le parchemin précieux signé de la plume de Narcissa. L'héritier frissona, caressa du bout des doigts la signature de sa mère, puis les contours du parchemin. Déchira le tout les lèvres pincées.

-On a pas besoin d'elle.

-Elle parlait d'argent, se crut obligé de dire le survivant, et de... se revoir. Elle dit qu'elle ne nous en veut plus, que tu lui manques.

Drago haussa les épaules, sans regarder son amant dans les yeux.

-La seule chose qu'il me manque, c'est ta présence en temps que bouilllote officielle et garde-malade.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire attendri malgré lui. Drago en pyjama, les joues encore plus pâles que d'habitude, les cheveux mal coiffés et l'air entre boudeur et simplement fiévreux... était adorable.

-Tu ne le regrettras pas? Sûr?

-Potter, enfonce-toi une bonne chose dans le crâne. Dans ma famille, c'est quitte ou double, et chacun pour soi. Maman ne ferait rien pour nous. Et ne désire pas nous revoir. Non, quoi qu'elle en dise, tu peux être certain que ce bout de parchemin était écrit de façon à émouvoir ton toi profond (il t'en faut peu, d'ailleurs) en supposant que ça aurait un impact sur moi également, vu qu'elle m'a donné la vie. Et c'est là que se tisse la toile de ma chère mère. Je refuse de te mêler à ses manèges. On est heureux comme ça, non?

Et c'est dans ses moments-là que "je te hais" avait une folle envie de se transformer en "je t'aime" sur les lèvres d'Harry.

.o°O O°o

**Quelques années plus tard...**

- Harry James Potter, Pour célébrer la fin des études d'Hermione Jean Granger - qui remporte son diplôme de Rune de la meilleure façon- et son retour parmi nous, simples petits sorciers londoniens,

Nous vous convions à son mariage avec Ronald Bilius Weasley, ce samedi 3 septembre 2005.

...

Oui, bon, ça va, j'arrête, avec le ton pompeux! Pas besoin de me traiter de Percy!

Donc, Harry, ça se passe dans la fermette qu'on a acheté récemment, mais si, tu vois où c'est... Oui! Exactement, là où "ton cher et tendre" s'est chopé une bouse de Sombral!

... Ah non, débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais viens! Je te veux comme témoin!! ... Merci du compliment. Ben oui, tu sais, j'ai dû m'entraîner avec le féléton, tu vois bien que je ne crie plus!

... Oh on s'en fou que ce fichu truc s'appelle téléphone félétone ou Georges Clooney! ... Oui, je suis stressé, il s'agit de mon mariage, quand même! ... Mais non, par les jambes de pantalons de Merlin, non! Tout est près mais…

Ben oui! Oh elle a un accent sud américain magnifique! Et elle est dorée comme un... Oui je sais, tu préfères les palichons… Démerde-toi, amène-le, je sais que ça fera plaisir à Hermione de le voir... Et puis on s'habitue doucement à lui, autant continuer à nous imposer sa présence, non? ... Mais on s'en fou que ça fasse la dixième fois aujourd'hui que vous vous faites la gueule! ... Attends, Harry, il n'est que 9heures du matin! Ca fait fait plus d'une engeulade par heure?!

... Oui, c'est vrai, ça ne me regarde pas... Viens seul alors, en fait, ce sera mieux... Avec votre magouille et ses chirurgies esthétiques sorcières temporelles... .Maman est encore traumatisée par votre bagarre à son anniversaire... Oui, par votre baiser aussi, bien sûr (mais elle n'est pas la seule)... Comment ça, Drago demande si elle a trouvé ça chaud?! Assomme-le une bonne fois pour toute! ... Harry...? Harry tu es toujours... Oh merde!! Raccroche ce téléphone, au moins! Je m'en fou, Malefoy que tu ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de le faire! Argh vous êtes vraiment une belle bande de... Ah, je raccroche ce téléphone avant de commencer à entendre des choses trop inaudibles! En tous cas espèce de fouine pervertie, j'exige... Harry ne racroche pas maintenant! C'est demain, trois heures. Il n'y aura plus la moindre bouse à jeter à ta figure, sois sans craintes, Malefoy... C'est ça... Deux places. Ne me lâchez pas! Bonne… Oui, ben faites ce que vous voulez je m'en lave les mains!

Ronald raccrocha le téléphone en secouant la tête.. Puis sourit. Hermione apparut, les cheveux négligemment relevés. Dire que sans cet accident en dernière année il aurait pu la perdre... Continuer de la brusquer... Réagir comme un imbécile, tout ça, effacé grâce à une farce de ses frères...

Elle n'était pas belle, la vie?

- Mione? Harry... devrait être mon témoin. Enfin, il le sera, mais je ne suis pas sûr que pour la sécurité et la santé mentale de nos invités il reste toute la soirée. Surtout que... il semblerait que l'autre l'accompagne, donc... et pour toi? Une idée?, demanda t'il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-J'y ai réfléchi depuis longtemps... Je pense que ce sera Remus..., souffla t'elle au creux de son cou.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...

Fin.

Reponses aux reviews:

**Phenixmiyavi: **Merci pour le compliment sur Drago et Harry... Je flippe toujours affreusement quand il s'agit de lemons, ou même de limes.. enfin, si ça t'as plus, je suis conteeente!! \o/ Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, Phenix. J'espère que la toute fin.. sera à la hauteur, pour la dernière fois ;)

**Zelna: **Oui, moi j'adorais Pansy (on ne change pas ses bizarreries profondes, hein... ) mais.. il fallait qu'elles meurent. Depuis le début, et d'ailleurs c'était mignon, quelqu'un m'a dit: tiens, c'est bizarre de caser Luna avec Pansy. Et de fait, elles n'étaient absolument pas assorties. Une véritable abérration! Ca ne pouvait mener à rien entre elles, même avec le temps... Cissa leur a offert une belle mort, non? Avant que le secret ne soit éventré.. J'ai été assez influencée par une discussion avec ma bêta, d'ailleurs, pour orchestrer le meurtre x) Narcissa ne disjoncte pas. En fait, elle est même un des seuls personnages totalement invariable d'un bout à l'autre de la fiction: elle travaille les apparences, et elle agit toujours dans son intérêt. Luna se serait fait démasquer tôt ou tard, il fallait empêcher ça pour garder tous les souvenirs et tous les privilèges de sa famille... non?

**Virginie2: **Une vraie bitch! x) j'aime ce personnage... Merci pour les compliments, au fait -bibi sans plus ses joues- et pour ce qui est de Harry... je suis ravie que le lemon t'ait plus (et vive les expressions que tu peux sortir... xD) Nom d'une pipe de Merlin en chaussette, j'espère que cet ultime (genre: je donne dans le tragique ) chapitre te plaira autant. Merci pour toutes tes gentilles reviews! (t'as vu, il est pas mourru!! Il restera toujours celui qui survivra... héhé! Sinon, je pense que ça aurait été moins sympatique, non?)

**Leelo Calavera:** C'est pas trop mon genre de commencer une fic avec un humour pourrave et de ne pas la finir avec un amour pourrave. De la à dire que c'est de bon ton, je te laisse juge Et puis, comme je l'ai dit à Virginie, Harry Potter est fait pour survivre (et je ne pourrais physiquement pas tuer Drago xD) Fin voilà... J'espère que ça t'aura plus... merci en tous cas pour tous les commentaires que tu as posté. Je t'envoie de gros bisous, et à bientôt j'espère (pour de nouvelles aventures... x) )

**Mina008: **émerveillée? \o/ Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux... Narcissa ne pouvait pas gagner à tous les coups, hein... (yêk yêk yêk c'est Drago qui est et reste le meilleuuuuuur!! XD) Pauvre Luna? Bah... elle a tenté sa chance, il s'avère que la réalité ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'idée qu'elle pouvait s'en faire... avant d'être une fille d'une extrême intelligence, Luna était surtout une grande rêveuse... Je ne la voyais pas vraiment devenir adulte, vivre une vie de faux semblants, ça ne lui ressemblait pas... elle devait mourir vite. J'avais peur que Molly fasse "culcul" j'suis contente que ça t'ait fait rire ! Miiiiih mon lemon fait l'unanimitééé!! -auteur qui sort ses pompoms de pompomgirl hystérique- faut dire que je vous avais fait languir depuis... dix chapitres, depuis le premier lime... (mouhahahahahaha j'aime être méchante) Voilà... là c'est la vraie fin... mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'suis pas prête d'arrêter d'écrire... Merci pour tout en tous cas, promis, je viens lire tes fictions dès ce soir et je te laisse des reviews!! Et on se sent toujours nul à côté de "quelqu'un" xD moi petit minus être en regard de beaucoup, mais c'est pas très important... l'important c'est d'écrire, toujours plus! (dodo, Dream, ce soir...) Oh, au fait... la scène de Rogue a été écrite spécialement pour toi... x)

**Babox: **Je te passe tout, sauf le savon (oulalala... je devrais arrêter les réponses, moi é.è ! Humour pourri, sors de ce corps!! )

Fallait miser lourd, Babox... il a encore survécu (maintenant, libre à toi d'interpréter la fin psychopathe, en te disant que Drago ne le supportera plus, ou autre, hein...) Pour ce qui est de l'histoire Ron/Mione... Figure-toi que c'était assez voulu. Pas que ce soit de moindre importance, mais entre les deux scènes, la mort des Lovegood et la soirée des garçons... (qui étaient quand même soit le moment tragique de l'histoire, soit le moment attendu depuis 10 chapitres) j'ai pensé qu'il fallait quelque chose de plus léger, un moment pour respirer... Et oui, pour Harry et Drago... j'aurais pas trouvé crédible qu'ils virent guimauve d'un coup. Je préfère les imaginer jouant au chat et à la souris pendant un temps fou... (ça doit être mon côté névrosée) Et elle était très bien ta review, comme toujours :D C'est mon tour d'être en suspens, maintenant. Est-ce que ça va te plaire? J'espère, en tous cas... Merci d'avoir lu tout ça en tous cas. Ca peut être bizarre, mais c'était vraiment important pour moi... Gros bisous

**Cricket32: **Libre interprétation. Narcissa a clairement agi en intrigante, de là à savoir si Pansy l'a aidé... Je te laisse le choix. Personnellement, je trouve ça plus fort, si on imagine que c'est Narcissa seule qui a tout orchestré, et Pansy qui a compris à la dernière minute, mais... enfin, ce n'est pas très très important xD Pour ce qui est de Drago.. j'en parlerai dans mes grandes notes, je crois (oui, je sais, je suis une bavarde horripilante mais j'aime bien que tout soit au point...) J'espère qu'encore une fois je ne t'aurai pas déçu. Merci pour tout...

**Note... Finale: **

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on va avoir envie de me lyncher.****Peut-être parce que la fin est... dérisoire? Ironique? Psychopathe? Ou pas. J'espère quand même que cet épilogue est pas aussi "cassant" que celui de J.K.R... qui m'a un peu cassé, je l'avoue maintenant (mais je vais redresser la situation... ce n'est qu'une question de temps.) **

**Et c'est à ce moment là que je remarque que je bavarde, que je rajoute... la vengeance a presque un an de vie... Pfiou, c'est une sacrée page qui se tourne... et ça n'nous rajeuni pas tout ça! Et ça me fait drôle... c'est la première vraie "longue fic" que je termine (et vous n'en avez rien à tortiller) et fin... grâce à elle, j'ai rencontré quelques cas "intéressant" ma revieweuse attitrée, Babox, Leelo... c'est indéniablement quelque chose. Peut-être vous retrouverais-je sur les fics qui arrivent? Mais bref, revenons-en sur la fic, hein **

**J'espère être restée fidèle aux personnages initiaux tout au long de l'histoire... sans les faire trop tomber dans le ridicule (sauf Rogue, mais lui, c'est particulier) et j'ai essayé de faire à chacun un fin "ouverte" ... J'attends avec impatience vos avis, vos critiques, vos coups de massues, votre façon d'envisager l'avenir, qui sait? **

**Et je vous envoie à tous d'énorme bisous (bien baveux juste pour vous embêter :P)**

**Amicalement,  
Dreamhavre-qui-ne-trouve-plus-de-moyens-de-rallonger-et-se-tait-donc.**


End file.
